The Eyes of The Lion
by Raven The Dark Angel
Summary: FFVIII rewritten through Squall's POV. Ever wonder what Squall was thinking throughout FFVIII? Take the ride of Final Fantasy all over again.
1. Disk 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from FFVIII and neither the story line it belongs to Square Soft.

****

Author's Note: Anything in bold is a sound, italics are words stressed in quotes or Laguna's thoughts. Also if you haven't all ready, please visit my web site, [Dark Angel's Videogame Fanfiction][1]

The Eyes of the Lion

[By Raven the Dark Angel][2]

****

Disc one

As the ice-cold rain fell from the dark sky, soaking my leather jacket, I reluctantly followed Seifer to the battleground of his choosing. He said that he wanted to practice with another gunblade master, but knowing him, this was no training session. He wanted to fight, to have a real battle. 

I remembered instructor Trepe told me that today was the last day that I could undergo the prerequisite at the Fire Cavern prior to the exam. I wanted to go there, but Seifer bumped into me and insisted I "train" with him. Some how I had a bad feeling that he was plotting to hurt me bad.

He stabbed his gunblade into the ground causing the gravel to stir up, and I followed in his example. I stared at my lion key-chain as it slowly rocked back and forth like a hypnotist does with a watch - the bolts of electricity made it appear more brilliant as it shined with every flash.

"Next crack of thunder, we begin," he told me.

"Whatever," I mumbled. I just wanted to get it over with. I truly wasn't in the mood for any of his games. 

The bright bolt of lightning dazzled the gray puffy sky, followed by a loud boom of thunder. We both sprinted for our blades and pulled them from the ground like any traditional gunblade fight. I held my revolver close to my heart and closed my eyes, feeling a surge of power rush through me. When I opened them, I charged at Seifer full force.

He stepped aside as if my attack was nothing. I turned around and swung my body and blade at him in a 180-degree angle. **Clang.** Our swords clashed together. I prepared for another assault, but he thrusted his sword at my stomach; I barely avoided the sharp cold steel. Seifer was fast and strong with a crazed rage. My heart tugged with the fear that one of us was not going to come out of this fight standing, and I feared that someone was me.

Adrenaline rushed through my body as more fear built up. Our gunblades clashed together again with a loud clang – white dazzling sparks flew from the immense friction. I swung my blade close to his thighs but with lighting speed he crashed his sword down stopping my attack. Seifer then drew up his sword knocking mine out of my hand.

I held my breath as I watched the revolver spin in the air. I quickly jumped back and caught the black leather handle. I let out my breath with relief and silently gasped for air.

Seifer smiled with surprise and motioned for me to come get him. "Come on show me what you got," he taunted.

I showed him all right. I sprinted at him with a blind rage. I was sick of this fight and sick of him. **Clink-Clang.** I forced my gunblade onto his with all the strength I could muster. Seifer gritted his teeth as he tried to force me back. His blue almost white eyes filled with shock and amazement. Face to face we stared at each other and kept the pressure of our blades. I bared my teeth at the pain of holding my strength. Abruptly, his lips curved to a sly evil-like smirk. What was he up to? There was no way he could win unless-

"Fire Cross!" he shouted. 

God damn him! A flame of fire balled up into his hand and suddenly burst at me in a form of a cross. It smashed me back as it hit my stomach. I felt the intense burning sensation heat my skin. As my flesh bubbled, I gasped with agony. I couldn't think or see clearly for the bright light caused spots to blur my vision. I frantically felt for my revolver on the rock-like dirt. Where the hell was it?!

I looked up to expect to see Seifer laughing at my loss, but instead he spun around his gunblade ready to strike me. What the hell?! Not only did the bastard use magic during training, which is forbidden; he's going to hit a man down unarmed? My heart pounded as I scrambled for my weapon. I wanted to do something, but all I did was stare helplessly frozen with panic.

Seifer flung up his gunblade slicing me between my nose and eye. I cried out and looked away with my eyes clamped shut with pain. My whole face throbbed with torture. I felt warm blood ooze out of the wound and dribble slowly down my face. I forced myself to open my eyes and I noticed a puddle of blood sink into the dirt and mix with the rain. My heart began to pump with an overwhelming desire to kill Seifer. I reached over to my revolver and gripped it tight. He was going to pay!

I quickly stood and faced the smirking man. I sprinted at him and swung my gunblade low letting it scrape against the ground. I satisfyingly sliced open his face carving a scar the exact opposite of mine. He stumbled to he ground landing on his butt. Blood pored down his face and stained his overcoat. 

He leaned back on his hands for support and began to laugh hysterically. What a lunatic. I stood there watching him dumbfounded. Why? Why didn't he get angry? How come he wasn't in pain?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I spat at him while swinging my arm out to the side like a karate chop.

"Oh, Squall, I finally got you angry, after all of these years," he replied.

I still couldn't believe it. He was a mad man.

He stood up. "Now we have a souvenir," he pointed out to the bleeding gouge on his face with a smile.

There I was, bleeding from the back of my skull, blood pouring down my face, and enduring a pounding headache and he dares to joke!? 

"No hard feelings, Squall."

No hard feelings? Ha! I had a mind to kill him right there. I didn't care what anyone would think. I was furious. I tightened my grip on my gunblade.

"Let's go to Dr. Kadowaki and have her take a look at us," he suggested and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shoved it off and marched back to Garden with Seifer close behind.

As I opened my eyes from the long nap the doctor made me take, I sat up and held my head. My migraine throbbed like a hangover and it made me disoriented. The light poured in from the open window, and the soft breeze cooled the room. Light? Wasn't it storming? I must have slept longer than I thought. I glanced at the clock on the table – just an hour left before the exam. That damn, Seifer, I probably won't have time for the pre-exam.

Dr. Kadowaki walked in and smiled warmly causing her wrinkles to deepen. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"…okay."

"Why don't you ignore Seifer," the doc inquired.

"I can't just run away," I replied.

"Trying to act cool, huh? Just don't get hurt in the process." She examined my eyes and informed in the usual doctor tone, "Well, your eyes are focusing and your color is back. Your instructor is…Quistis Trepe?"

I nodded and she dialed the number and told her what happened. I laid back and looked to the side with my hand over my forehead. I then noticed a woman in a white skirt and blue tank top with a green shawl – she was scarily familiar.

"So we meet again, Squall," she said softly.

I focused my attention over at the door to see instructor Trepe walk in. Her silk blond hair was up in its usual bun style, and her silver glasses covered her majestic blue eyes. She had on her SeeD uniform with her instructor's badge on the side. It was odd for someone as young as her to be in such a high rank. 

Quistis sighed with her eyes rolled back, but suddenly smiled, almost laughed. "Look at you. You're supposed to be in top shape for the exam," she expressed.

I said nothing so she continued, "Well, come on let's get to class."

When I stood up I realized the woman was gone. Who was she? I put the thought aside and trotted out of the infirmary to catch up with my instructor.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me.

"Not really," we both said in unison. She stifled her laughter.

"What's so funny?" I inquired rather rough.

"Oh nothing," she replied after fighting off her giggles, "I'm just finally figuring out my student."

"I'm more complex than you think," I told her as I put a hand on my hip.

"Then tell me," she insisted with a gesture.

"That's none of your-"

"Business," she finished for me. I could tell she saw my annoyance by her giggles. 

As she walked off, I wondered how I got to be so predictable.

When I got to class everyone was already seated. I sat at my panel in the back next to Seifer. Quistis walked in and explained that the exam was today and blah blah blah. I hadn't been listening – I just kept replaying the fight between Seifer and me over and over again in my mind. I hadn't seen my face yet and I didn't want to. He was right, our scars would forever remind me of this day.

"And Seifer, do _not _injure your partner in training," I caught Quistis's embarrassing words.

He glanced towards me accusingly and slammed his fist on the panel causing a loud thud. 

"Class dismissed. Squall, I need to talk with you."

Everyone left the room including Seifer who gave me a dirty look on the way out, like he always did. I walked up to Quistis and wanted to sew her mouth shut for saying that. It made me sound like a baby running to his teacher and through tears told on the bully. 

"Did you go to the Fire Cavern yet?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Do you have a good excuse?"

Yeah, I thought, Seifer and his high jinks kept me from going this morning. But instead I replied, "Not really."

"Meet me at the front gate and we'll go on ahead. Don't forget to bring your gunblade and GF."

I nodded and walked out.

In the vast halls of Balamb Garden my footsteps rhythmically echoed. I was about to turn the corner when a rather short brunette girl screaming "I'm late!" crashed into me and fell like a ton of bricks.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried I'd hurt her.

She brushed herself off, "I'm fine. Did you come from over there?" she asked me and pointed to instructor Trepe's classroom.

I nodded.

"Oh no! I missed class!" She sighed. "This Garden is way bigger than the one I came from. Could you quickly show me around?"

I folded my arms. I didn't really have the time, but she seemed desperate. "Sure," I told her.

The little woman jumped up and clapped her hands like in a jumping jack. I motioned for her to follow me. We took the elevator to the first floor and I showed her the directory. I explained what went on in each of the areas and she listened intensely.

After I was finished she told me she was taking the exam too and that we might be teamed up. As she waved good-bye, rather too cheerfully, she thanked me. What a strange girl she was.

My stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten a thing all day; maybe if I was lucky some of the hotdogs might still be left.

In the cafeteria Seifer and his posse grouped together at the vending machine. Rajin stopped me on my way to the cafeteria lady and informed, "Since there's no more hotdogs left, Fujin is going to treat us to the restaurant in town, ya know. She'll pay for your dinner too, ya know. Want to come at eat with us?"

"RAGE!" Fujin shouted and kicked him in the shin. Seifer bellowed with amusement as Rajin cried and wined like a baby. I managed to keep my serious composure.

Suddenly, Zell dashed in the cafeteria. He leaned his tired head on the counter. He asked panting, "Do you **huff **have anymore **puff** hotdogs **huff-puff **left?"

"Sorry, kid just sold out," the lady answered.

"Awe man!" Zell expressed sullenly. He walked out with his back slumped and his arms hung low to the ground. I watched along with Seifer's posse as he left.

"Speeding," Seifer stated. 

"We'll have to catch him, ya know," Rajin told them.

"AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin understood.

The disciplinary team ran after poor Zell to give him a detention slip.

At my dorm I lifted my black leather gunblade box onto my bed. On the front of it a metallic symbol of a lion-cross was embossed. I opened the container to reveal my gunblade. The steel on the blade glistened and reflected the sun's rays. Engraved on it was a royal and proud lion with a pair of angelic wings. Seifer's blood stained the sharp edge of the revolver. 

I closed my eyes – all I could picture was him charging at me and ripping my face open with his blade. I couldn't forget the pain, the anger, and his crazed smile no matter how hard I tried. I decided to see how badly he had scarred me.

I gazed in the mirror in horror. The deep bright red cut ran from my upper forehead and slanted left along my nose stopping just below my eye. Dr. Kadowaki told me it would be there for life. Forever, I would be reminded of Seifer and his cruelty. His rashness always got him into trouble, but this time I had to pay for his mistake too.

I took one last glanced at my new facial feature and dashed out the door to meet Quistis at the front gate.

Once I got there I noticed she had changed into her usual wool peach skirt and vest outfit. Her maroon long gloves and black boots covered almost all of her limbs. Her chain-whip was tied firmly to her sloping belt that was ten sizes too big for her. Quistis brushed back a tiny strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded.

We left Balamb Garden and headed northeast to the Fire Cavern. Along the way she talked on and on about today's exam and how I'm such a wonderful student. Yeah-yeah and blah, blah, blah. I frankly had absolutely no interest in her boring topics.

At the Fire Cavern, two guards from Balamb Garden stood in front of the cave entrance.

"Instructor number?" one of them asked us.

"Number 113," Quistis informed them.

"Please choose a time limit," stated the other.

"Ten minutes," I replied in the same dry tone that they gave us.

The guards parted and let us pass.

Inside, the cave's scorching heat caused the area to look hazy and blurry. The damp musty air smelt of mildew. The rock walls and flooring were shaded a deep red, almost black. The only light came from the molten lava pit ahead and sun's rays from the entrance.

"You know," Quistis began as we walked deeper into the cavern, "Most times when I bring students here they usually chicken out."

"And the point of you telling me this is?" I asked bored out of my mind.

"Just wanted to spur up a little conversation."

I shook my head. At the main pit, the hazy look of the cavern seemed to thicken. On either side of the narrow path a pool of molten lava spread out for miles. The magma churned and bubbled and once in a while splashed over onto the path. One fall and you would be melted to nothing. Sweat pored down my face and I wiped it off with my forearm. There was nothing I hated worse than heat; I much preferred to freeze than to cook.

"Well, this is it Squall," Quistis told me, "All you have to do is defeat the GF."

I ignored her and kept walking forward to the round island ahead. Suddenly the Guardian Force jumped out of the lava pit. It seemed as though it were the devil himself. The brick-red monster looked like a lion standing on its hind legs.

"I am Ifrit!" the thing shouted at me, "You dare to challenge me?"

I drew out my gunblade in reply.

"Fire!" Ifrit cast. A ball of flames formed in his hand. I squinted at the light it illuminated. The monster swung his clawed hand down and the flames shot at me. 

I tumbled to the side, but not far enough. My shirt caught on fire – sweat poured down my chest even more than before. I quickly slapped the flames out with my leather-gloved hand.

I lifted my gunblade close to my heart and a surge of energy rushed though me. I sprinted at him and shouted my own spell, "Renzokuken!" A blaze of red covered my vision. I jumped up into the air ready to counterattack. Instantly, I flashed my sword across Ifrit's chest, then arm, next legs, and finally I sloped my sword down causing a diagonal slash to add to the rest of his cuts.

The GF hunched over covering his damaged body. The blood that spilled out could hardly be made out for it camouflaged in the red scenery.

****

Thud. My feet contacted the ground now that my first part of my limit break was performed. My gunblade let off a red glow and changed to an ice white. "Rough Divide!" I yelled and sprinted toward the monster once again to inflict as much more damaged as I could. My sword dragged against the rock floor causing sparks to fly and a piercing screech to echo throughout the cave. I flew up and sliced the cold blade through his middle.

Ifrit stumbled back and bared his teeth in pain.

"Shiva, Diamond Dust," Quistis commanded. Soon the GF appeared before the two of us in an icicle with her arms folded like a dead person does in coffin. She opened her eyes and swung out her arms causing the ice to shatter to pieces. A ball of cold energy and light formed in her hand. She lifted her arms and suddenly slammed them down. A sea of ice surged from her hands, drowning Ifrit in pure cold. 

Shiva disappeared and Ifrit stood shocked. "You have Shiva?!" the GF shouted out raged.

He drew up his hand forming another ball of fire. But before he could finish the spell, I cast, "Blizzard!"

The water particles and vapor above the monster's head froze up and formed a huge bolder of ice. Abruptly, it smashed down on Ifrit freezing the fire spell and him even more.

"I give up," he complied through chattering teeth, "I'll join your party."

I almost smiled in victory. Quistis brushed back her hair.

"Come on," she said, "We don't have much time till we have to depart to Dollet."

Once back at Garden I quickly changed into my uniform for the exam. I didn't like the clothes at all. They were a plain old boring blue-gray. The only good thing about them was you blended in with everyone else. On the way out I glanced at the mirror – I was trying to force myself to get used to my scar, but I'd never would.

I sprinted toward the front gate and noticed Quistis standing at the directory. She had also changed into uniform, but in the higher-ranking black color.

"Squall, your team has already been decided," she informed me, "Your partners with Zell."

"Zell?" I asked, "but he's nothing but a loud mouth. Can't you change the groups?"

The instructor shook her head, "Headmaster Cid, precisely picked the teams."

I glanced down the hall and spotted my partner. The blond vigorously threw a volley of punches in the air like a boxer does when practicing. For a change of pace he performed a couple of spin-kicks. He then backhand springed all the way up to us and quickly gave us a thumbs up with an overwhelmingly excited smile. His unique tattoo on his face stood out brightly against his fair skin.

"Who am I with?" he asked Quistis.

She pointed to me, and Zell got even more excited if such a thing was possible. 

"Hey wow, I'm partners with you?!" he beamed. 

"And your team leader is Seifer," she told us.

"Seifer?!" we both exclaimed. Just great I had to have him taunt me the whole way about how he whooped my ass, even though he cheated.

"Can't it be changed?" Zell begged. He had always been bullied around by him ever since we all joined Garden. Seifer would always go out of his way to give him a detention or call him a "chicken-wuss" or anything else to get him in trouble or embarrassed. 

Seifer instantly came around the corner with his posse. Speak of the devil…

"Listen up! Team work is staying the hell outta my way!" he confirmed while Rajin and Fujin nodded their heads.

"Good luck to you all," Quistis told us.

"Instructor," Seifer began, "I hate it when people wish me luck. Save it for somebody who needs it."

"Seifer, Good Luck," she retorted.

He snapped his fingers and Rajin took out a pad of paper along with a pen. "Add instructor Trepe to the list," he ordered.

List? What was that? The only thing I could think of was a hit list for the Mafia, except I don't think he was out to kill anyone; maybe ruin their lives.

Just then Headmaster Cid and Xu walked up to us. They briefly explained the mission and told us to hitch a car to Balamb and there we'll take the submarines.

We all hurried to the parking lot with Zell screaming in front of me to catch up.

Quistis went in the car first followed by Seifer.

"Come on slowpoke," Zell urged and gestured for me to come. I crammed myself into the car and he shut the door.

The driver started the vehicle and we were off to Balamb City. 

At first no one spoke a word to my liking. Good solid peace and quite. I was surprised Seifer hadn't teased Zell or me yet.

I looked to my right; Zell looked completely bored and stood up. He started to punch the air like a karate boxer does when training. 

"Swatting flies, chicken-wuss?" Seifer teased.

"What did you call me?!" he demanded clenching his fists and shaking with frustration.

"Settle down you two," Quistis ordered while standing in between them.

Zell plopped down in his seat, and we sat in silence again.

"Can I see your gunblade, Squall?" Zell asked breaking the peaceful quite.

I ignored him.

"Come on, _please_?" he begged putting his hands together over his head like he was praying.

I said nothing.

"Fine!" he groaned and folded his arms.

I didn't really care that he was angry with me. I just wanted to think to myself. 

"Who was that woman in the infirmary?" I inquired to Quistis.

The three of them seemed shocked that I'd start a conversation, but I was really interested in whom she was.

"What woman, Squall? I didn't see anyone in there but Dr. Kadowaki. Maybe you imagined it. You did hit your head pretty hard," she replied.

"Great," Seifer began, "I'm stuck on a team with a guy who just reached puberty and a chicken-wuss."

Zell clenched his teeth and would have pounded him into the ground if it weren't for instructor Trepe.

The car suddenly stopped; we had finally arrived at Balamb. We got out to overlook the seaport. The many submarines were lined up and some had already left for Dollet. The sparkling blue ocean seemed to go on for miles. The waves crashed against the port soaking some unsuspecting pedestrians.

"Come on, Squall, hurry," Zell ushered and snapped me out of my daze.

I made haste into the submarine that was a camouflage blue. As soon as I was inside the thing took off. I sat down next to Quistis on the couch that faced a TV screen for battle plans. 

Xu appeared, so we all stood and saluted except for Seifer who lazily didn't get up. 

She turned towards him and asked, "How many times have you taken this exam now?"

Seifer smirked at her remark.

She then turned on the TV screen.

"Please be seated," Xu began, "As you all know the SeeD exams take place on the real battle field so take it seriously. Dollet has asked for our help to stop the Galbadian soldiers from taking over their city. The battle plan is as follows."

She changed the screen to show a map of Dollet's shores. "As team B all you have to do is guard the city's town square, and make sure to execute any enemy forces around the area. Wait for the signal and head back to the submarine. That is all," Xu concluded and shut off the screen.

"If you have any questions ask me," Quistis told us.

I sat silent and listened to the soft soothing sound of the ocean. The exam was going to be easier than I thought. Maybe even Seifer could pass this time. 

"My first real battle," Zell stated to no one in particular, "I'm getting kinda nervous."

"Better not piss in your pants," Seifer wisecracked.

Zell snarled and was about to punch his lights out when Quistis stood in-between the two.

Zell sat down and Seifer teased, "Hiding behind women's skirts now?"

"That's enough!" Quistis scolded.

"Go look outside, Squall," Seifer commanded.

I nodded and got up. "Good, I'm glad you're cooperating, since I'm your leader and all," he went on.

On my way out I noticed Zell roll his eyes. 

The wind whipped my hair back and chilled me to the bone. I looked down at the map of Dollet with the battle plan on it, and then gazed at the shore. I saw that all the subs already had landed; we were the last team to hit the beach. I felt a rush of excitement shoot though me. This was it. 

We scrambled out of the submarine and Quistis shouted to us, "Be careful and don't forget to equip your GF!"

"Awe man!" Zell whined, "I forgot mine back at Garden. Can I borrow one of yours, Squall?"

"Sure, which one?" I asked, "I've got Shiva, Quezacotl, and Ifrit."

"Hey you have Ifrit!" Zell beamed, "Can I use him?"

I handed him the GF and realized Seifer was gone.

"Hey where'd he go?" Zell asked scanning the beach.

"Never mind that, let's just leave," I urged him.

We sprinted across the sands and headed up the metal stairs. Another team guarding the steps had told us Seifer had gone ahead without us. Just great, our leader was doing such a wonderful job. No wonder he never passed the exams.

At the top of the staircase, two Galbadian soldiers greeted us. 

"Battle time!" Zell announced while I unleashed my gunblade.

We couldn't afford to waste too much time on the soldiers; we had to catch up with Seifer.

Zell threw a barrage of punches at the guard to the right, while I handled the one on the left. The Galbadian soldier's sword clashed against mine. **Clang.** They were tougher than they looked. I quickly glanced to see how Zell was holding out. He was having more trouble than I was.

I swung my gunblade at the soldier violently and knocked the sword out of his hand. I quickly jabbed my revolver into his heart and pulled the trigger. **Bang.** The guard fell backward and as he hit the ground, blood splashed everywhere staining my shoes. 

Zell quickly gave a spin-kick to the other soldier's head knocking him unconscious and most likely shattered his jaw. He turned to me and smiled. "Victory!" he shouted.

"Not yet," I told him pointing with my gunblade to three more soldiers heading for us.

"Where the hell is Seifer when you need him?" he cried out.

The soldier in the middle began to cast a spell. "Thunder!" he yelled.

A bolt of lighting crashed down from the smoggy skies and electrocuted my partner. He convulsed as the lightning rushed through him. He shook his head and swallowed his pain.

"Duel!" Zell shouted, casting his limit break. He clenched his fists tight with his head bent down, channeling his energy. 

He then dashed up to the soldier and yelled, "Punch Rush!" Zell speedily threw a combination of uppercuts and jabs. 

"Booya!" He next preformed a combination of boxing punches and karate kicks against the other soldier.

"Mach Kick! Heel Drop!" Zell spin-kicked the third. Next he lifted his leg high in the air and slammed his heel onto the soldier's head. I swear it left an indentation.

"Burning Rave!" Zell yelled and clenched his fists once again. Suddenly he jumped into the air, in between his hands formed a ball of energy. I shielded my eyes from the bright light. Zell then threw the ball of fury at them. The three Galbadians were smashed back by his powerful explosion it caused and lay dead.

Zell gave me a thumbs up. 

"Good job," I praised and he smiled wider. It was truly rare for me to ever give a complement to anyone, but he had done wonderfully.

We ran down the city's streets and found Seifer battling with two soldiers. 

"There you are!" Zell exclaimed.

Seifer ignored him and slit the two guards' stomachs with ease. Blood dipped of his blade and speckled the ground. It looked like he was way more used to real combat than us.

"I thought you'd never catch up," Seifer told us with a bored look.

I kept silent.

"Come on you Galbadian wimps!" Seifer shouted causing his voice to echo along the deserted streets, "don't give up now!" He then sprinted down the avenue to the Town Square.

"Is he serous?" Zell asked me.

I shrugged and chased after him along with Zell tailing me.

We stopped to find him at the square. In the middle lay a beautiful water fountain. Surrounding it were various stores and a hotel. I also noticed a tan Retriever sitting quietly.

"Go see if there's any enemies around," Seifer ordered and pointed to the alleyway with his gunblade.

"Yes master," Zell replied sarcastically and playfully bowed. 

As if our squad leader predicted it, a Galbadian soldier was hiding in the alley. 

"Draw Cure!" Zell yelled. The spell was drawn from the enemy and cast on Zell. A bluish light surrounded him and his cuts and scraps closed up.

I took my blade and slit the soldier's stomach like Seifer had done. I realized our leader's trick; it was a quick fatal move, ideal for such battles. The Galbadian fell to the ground. I had killed another…Why was I feeling guilty about this?

"Having fun yet?" Seifer asked when we returned from battle.

Oh yeah, so much fun! I rolled my eyes. 

"Now all we have to do is wait," Seifer announced, "_Wait_: such a boring word."

In a moment, I heard the faint sound of gunfire in the distance. An occasional whistle of missiles could also be distinguished. The war had begun. 

I shook my head. We didn't even know why we were fighting. Sure we knew our enemy was the Galbadians, but we were killing them for stupidity. Why couldn't this war have been settled with a treaty? No…they had to have bloodshed. I realized some of the soldiers I killed could have families and they'll never go home to their kids, or to their parents. 

Seifer here loves war and all of its glory, but war is ugly, there's nothing glamorous about it. I can't even remember why I joined the military in the first place; I was so little…

"How dare they make us wait like this!" Seifer screamed and swung his gunblade nearly killing me. 

Suddenly around the corner five soldiers marched up, and we quickly hid behind one of the statues. 

"Come on, to the communications tower," one of the soldiers ordered, "SeeD is too busy with our distraction so it'll be a piece of cake to take over."

Distraction? They were tricking us the whole time. Their target wasn't the city, but the satellite ahead!

"Let' s follow them," Seifer suggested.

"We can't, we have to stick to orders!" Zell insisted.

"Well, how about you, Squall? We don't need boy scouts to boss us around, right?" he asked me and put a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't know what to do. I just couldn't kill anymore innocent people in war that I didn't even care about. But, then again I would be saving the people of Dollet. And here children could be killed not just adults. I made up my mind and pushed his hand off me. "Sure let's go!" I agreed, "Seifer, thanks to you, I feel like I can kick anyone's ass! Even if they fight dirty like you…"

"Hey wait a sec!" Zell shouted, "I thought you guys hated each other, and now you're acting all buddy-buddy."

"We can just leave you behind," Seifer told him casually.

"I'm telling you we should stick to orders!" Zell argued.

Seifer walked off and I followed. Zell didn't know what to do. He kept looking at me as if I would decide to stay behind.

"**Tch** Fine, I'm coming…_wait_!"

We left the city and followed the soldiers up the mountain to the tower. On the way we came across one of Dollet's soldiers. He was lying on the ground for he had been wounded.

"M-m-monsters!" he stuttered to us, "This is a breeding ground for monsters. Be careful!"

Great. Not only did we have to worry about the Galbadians, but monsters too. Suddenly, a loud fierce roar echoed through the mountains causing the ground to shake. Whatever it was certainly was big and not very friendly.

Suddenly from under the ground popped out a Snake Horn. Rubble and dirt splattered everywhere. The lime-green monster had a long body and its head appeared like one of those frilled dragon lizard's. Various sizes of spikes covered the monster's body throughout. 

"Wow, what _is_ that?" Zell questioned amazed at the size of it.

"Who cares?" Seifer stated, "Let's just kill it and get this over with."

Zell sprinted up to the Snake Horn and slammed his metal armored shoe into the monster's side in a spin kick. The attack didn't seem to cause any damage – all it did was infuriate it. Zell slowly backed up, shocked.

"Leave it to me, chicken wuss," Seifer announced, "Fire Cross!" A ball of flames formed in his hand and surged at the monster in a form of a cross. Upon contact an immense explosion occurred. Fire and smoke blocked our view from seeing the damage.

"That's how it's done," he exclaimed triumphantly.

But when the smoke cleared the Snake Horn stood without a scratch.

I narrowed my eyes in thought. If humans couldn't kill it then why not send another monster after it?

But before I could summon the GF, the Snake Horn hissed and slithered around Zell. He cried out from shock and pain. The monster began to crush him, digging its spikes into Zell's body.

"Quezacotl, Thunder Storm!" I ordered desperate to save my partner.

Suddenly, almost black colored clouds covered the clear skies. It began to lightning and one of the bolts came crashing down in-between the monster and us. From the lighting, Quezacotl formed and then swung out its wings. The snakebird GF examined its opponent and tilted its head back. A bright light of energy and lightning formed at its beak. It then crashed the lightning energy down onto the Snake Horn. The energy caused a brilliant explosion and the force of it caused a blast of wind to almost knock us to the ground.

"Wow…" Zell exclaimed now free from the monsters grip.

Nothing but ashes were left of the monster. I knew I could always count on my favorite GF to do the job.

"Well, let's get a move on," Seifer commanded.

I began to follow him, but I noticed Zell was still in a daze of amazement. I grabbed his shirt collar, "Come on!" I urged and dragged him up the mountain.

We reached the peek and quickly hit the ground so not to be seen by the soldiers below. I couldn't quite make out the battle plans. Once they were inside the tower Seifer stood up along with me. 

"Do you have a dream?" he asked me.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"You know, a dream. I want to become a knight." He glanced down at the soldiers. "What's your dream?"

I folded my arms and looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Hey!" Zell whined, "Let me in on the battle plan!"

Suddenly, from behind we noticed a tiny brunette girl standing at the top of the cliff. She waved at me and instantly fell from imbalance. She crashed to her knees and stuck out her tongue. As she giggled her green eyes shimmered with a carefree sprit. She then brushed herself off and fixed her short bob hair cut. The woman then checked the bottoms of her large boots and removed a rock that was stuck in the heel.

"Hey are you the B squad?" she asked us.

I was about to reply and noticed Seifer was missing again. I looked down the cliff and saw him look up at me.

"Someday I'll tell you about my ROMANTIC dream," he called to me stressing the word romantic so the woman could hear it loud and clear. Romantic dream, ha! He just told me he wanted to become a knight.

"Hey, I know you!" the woman pointed to me. She did look familiar…

"You're the guy who showed me around Garden," she told me and I recognized her right away. "Thanks for the help. My name's Selphie. I didn't catch yours though."

"Squall," I told her.

She then waved at my partner, "Hey Zell, are you guys squad B?"

"Yeah, and there goes our squad leader," he said pointing to Seifer entering the tower.

She sighed. "I've got to give him a message." Selphie then jumped off the cliff to the entrance of the communications tower. 

"Come on," she beckoned.

I looked down the cliff; it was a long way down but Selphie made it in one piece so what the heck?

I was about to dive down when Zell asked me nervously, "Yo, you're not really going to jump that are you? That's a cliff, man!"

I managed not to laugh and jumped down. I looked back up to see him still up there.

He looked down and hesitated. "Come on, chicken wuss," I teased, so he would jump to prove himself.

He shrugged and dove off the cliff screaming, "Geronimo!" 

He then slammed to the ground on his knees and fell over on his face. Selphie giggled and I gave him a helping hand up. 

"Hey, Squall, you really don't think I'm a chicken wuss, do you?" he asked a bit hurt.

"No way," I assured him, "I just said that to get you to jump."

"Actually he does look like a chicken," Selphie commented.

"What the…_why is everyone_...? I am not a _chicken_!!!" Zell screamed.

"Well in that case," Selphie began, "How about a pig…well he looks more like a chicken though-"

"Chicken, pig, whatever…Call me what you want! I don't care anymore!!!" he shouted with his arms folded.

Just then a herd of scared Galbadian soldiers rushed out of the tower followed by a crazed Seifer swinging his gunblade at them.

"Run you little wimps!" he shouted at them and he disappeared back into the tower.

Selphie sighed. "Bringing this message is harder than I thought."

We followed the squad leader into the communications tower. 

Inside the building was completely made of metal. Our footsteps clunked against the metallic floor. All the guards had been chased out earlier by Seifer. On the other side of the dark room sat a platform elevator. 

"He must have went up there," Selphie pointed.

We stood on the elevator and I noticed there were no safety bars. All well…I pushed the switch.

The elevator lifted with a jolt nearly knocking Selphie off.

"Don't fall," Zell warned.

"Like I was going to," she replied sticking out her tongue at him.

When we reached the top, there was a lone Galbadian commander fiddling with a control panel. Suddenly the ground began to shake. The commander's wrench fell off the tower. Instantly, a metal pole shot up from behind us. I turned around and watched it unfold into a huge satellite.

"Hey what are you kids doing here?" the commander demanded. 

Selphie smiled and smacked him with her flail. "Get out of Dollet territory you Galbadian scum!" she ordered him and smacked him again.

He covered himself with his arms. "Hey, cut that out…Wedge take care of these brats!" He looked around as if he had lost something. "Wedge?" 

There was no one else but him. Whoever he was calling wasn't here at the moment.

"Uhh…I think I'll be going now," the commander said and tried to escape.

From out of no where, Seifer swung his gunblade at him. "No you don't!" he warned.

The commander backed up a bit. He then aimed his gun at us and fired. The mass of bullets sprayed everywhere rendering it impossible to dodge. Each bullet that punctured my chest felt like a hot poker jabbing into me. Out of each wound, I could feel my warm blood slowly ooze out. 

Everyone was down, including Seifer. My stomach ached and I realized I was bleeding to death. Everything started to blur.

"Slot!" Selphie shouted her limit break and spun her nunchakus in a hypnotic motion, "Full Cure!" She lifted her arms up into the air and a bright white light surrounded each of us individually and healed our wounds.

When I stood up I saw a Galbadian soldier solute to the commander. "Wedge reporting for duty, Commander Biggs."

"Finally, where have you been? No pay this month!" Biggs told him.

"I should've stayed home," Wedge sighed.

"No Mercy!" Seifer shouted another one of his limit breaks. Two swords of fire lashed at the two, sending them flying back. The flames licked their clothing giving the cotton a charcoal appearance.

I sprinted towards Biggs with my gunblade ready to attack. I then slammed my blade into his shoulder and pulled the trigger. He cried out and clutched his wound. 

"Draw Siren!" Selphie shouted and obtained Wedge's GF.

"Hey you little brat, give that back!" Wedge demanded. 

Biggs aimed his machinegun at her and pulled the trigger. Each bullet that made contact with Selphie's body pushed her back. Her legs then buckled under her and she crashed to the ground. She placed her hands in a pushup like position and tired to get up. Her arms shook from her weight and she then slammed back down on her face. She was unconscious. No! I had to save her.

But before I could do anything Zell ran over to her with a bottle of phoenix down. He opened Selphie's petite mouth and forced the concoction down her throat. Her carefree eyes then fluttered open and she stood up. She was all right and ready to fight.

****

Clang. Seifer clashed swords with the Galbadian soldier. My squad leader then applied more strength to the attack. Wedge and Seifer drew near their blades becoming face to face. Seifer narrowed his eyes in anger; he just couldn't beat the guy.

"Siren, Silent Melody!" Selphie commanded her new GF. 

A scene of an ocean appeared before us and Siren sat upon a rock in the middle of it. She spread apart her multi-colored wings and revealed her harp. She stroked it causing a lovely soothing melody to be heard amongst us. From the harp a tan colored mist spread to Biggs and Wedge. They were stung with a silence attack rendering them useless of magic.

"Good work, Wedge, carrying a silencing GF with you!" Biggs scolded.

Zell pounded his fist into his hand ready to attack. He then quickly sprinted at the commander pulling back his fist ready to damage. Suddenly Zell's fist rammed Biggs's face like a wrecking-ball smashes a building down.

Next, Selphie spun her nanchakus around like a martial artist does. Abruptly she swung the wood piece of her flail onto Biggs's skull.

Biggs swayed with dizziness from the blow. Taking the opportunity, I gripped my gunblade tight and loaded the metallic bullets. After I raced at Biggs and swiftly sliced the cold blade across his stomach and pulled the trigger. **Bang.** The commander fell backward and lay limp. 

I glanced over to see Seifer and Wedge still battling. I was about to help him out when Seifer punched him in the face. Wedge was stunned. Smirking, Seifer took the handle of the gunblade and smashed it onto the soldier's forehead. His eyes rolled back and his legs slipped out from under him. 

In victory, Zell flexed his arms, Selphie spun around her flail, I swung my revolver craftily, and Seifer tapped his blade against his shoulder.

"Oh yeah," Selphie suddenly remembered her message, "You're the squad leader, right?"

Seifer nodded, "Why do you ask? And why aren't you with squad A like your suppose to?"

"I was sent to give each squad leader a message," she began.

"Well, spill it!" he ordered her annoyed.

"I was going to!" Selphie yelled back. "Anyways, the signal couldn't be carried out so I was to inform each leader that we are to depart at 19:00 hours."

"What?!" Seifer exclaimed, "That only gives us thirty minutes to get back to shore!"

"Let's get a move on," I ordered, taking command. 

We all boarded the elevator and sprinted out the tower. The ground began to rumble and shake. I look up to notice a gigantic spider-like robot. It jumped from the top of the tower behind us. I stopped dead in my tracks along with Selphie and Zell.

"It's a X-ATM092!" Selphie announced, "Run!"

Figuring she knew what she was talking about, we dashed out of there and up the mountain. I couldn't spot Seifer again and I hopped he was way ahead of us for his safety.

As we passed the cliff the robot jumped onto it nearly crushing us. Selphie screamed in fear and began to run faster. We sprinted as quickly we could and made it back to the town square. The robot was gaining on us. We had to fight it.

"Go on ahead," I ordered them, "I'll take care of it."

"But, Squall!" Zell cried.

"Just go!" I yelled at him and pushed him forward down the street.

They dashed for the beach and every now and then Zell looked back.

"Thunder!" I cast the spell. A bolt of lightning emerged from the sky and hit the machine dead on causing it to disfunction a bit.

The robot then opened up its spider-like jaws and bright orange beam of light emancipated out and sliced my chest open.

I gasped with pain and clutched my bleeding body. I coughed and blood spilled out of my mouth. I had to distract it a little longer for Selphie and Zell to make it to safety.

"Thundaga!" I shouted the most powerful lightning attack. A black cloud loomed overhead and suddenly a huge bolt of light slammed down onto the robot. Sparks of electricity flew off it in every direction. The robot's legs crashed from under it and the thing smoked.

Quickly taking the opportunity, I began to sprint towards the shore disparately trying to catch up with my friends. The robot behind was closing in on me fast. I looked behind and watched it smash a parked car to bits. 

Once on the shore I saw Zell in the sub and Selphie looking back at me with an expression of worry. She got into the submarine and it started to drift away.

No! I had to make it. I ran faster and gasped for air. Zell left the sub's door open and watched in dismay as I hurried to catch up. 

"Come on, Squall!" he shouted with nerves cracking his voice.

Suddenly from above the submarine Quistis belted the robot with a spray of bullets from the attached machinegun. 

I then jumped into the air, praying to God that I make it. I clenched my teeth in exhaustion, and felt my chain rise into the air. I then realized my jump was too short. Zell suddenly grabbed my wrist as I broke the water. The sea soaked my uniform and chilled my body.

"Hang on, man!" Zell told me.

He next pulled me in and slammed the sub's door shut. I heard a loud explosion and assumed Quistis had destroyed the robot.

The submarine proceeded back to Balamb.

At the seaport Rajin and Fujin waited for us. Seifer emerged form the sub first and walked proudly up to them. Quistis got into the rental car along with Seifer and his posse. The car started and was off to Garden.

"Hey!" Zell yelled, "That was the last car."

"Ack! Now, we have to walk," Selphie whined.

We trotted down the streets of the humble Balamb. Unlike this city, the streets of Dollet were usually jammed pack with traffic and littered with people. Here, you'd be lucky to see one car. The population normally walked thus making the air cleaner and quieter.

We passed a rather husky woman sweeping her doorstep. She instantly began to smile.

"Zell! How are you? Did you pass the exams? Who are your friends? Introduce them will ya. Oh better yet have them come inside. They can have a home cooked meal-" the middle-aged woman chattered.

"Ma! Slow down," Zell told her, "This is Squall and Selphie. And we don't get the exam results until we get back."

"Oh come in, you three must be famished," Mrs. Dincht ignored her son and dragged Selphie and me into the house.

"Ma, we have to get back-" Zell explained.

"What's a few minutes going to do?" she asked, "Besides I never get to see you anymore. Every time you come home, you go to sleep or you eat."

I watched Mrs. Dincht clean the dirt off of him who was trying to pry her off. Zell was lucky to have a family. Even though I could tell he thought of his mother as a nuisance and embarrassment, he had someone who cared for him. Parents are there to take care of you all of your life, even when you're too old. You can always come to them when you're in need and they'll welcome you with open arms. I never had any parents…I was an orphan.

"Have your friends stay," Zell's mother argued.

"Ma, we have to go. I'd stay I really would, but we have a time limit to get to Garden and we're already late."

"Oh in that case take this," Mrs. Dincht handed him a wad of Gil to pay for a rental car.

"Thanks ma!" he exclaimed in gratitude. 

At the city entrance a rental car booth stood without a single person in line. The clerk behind the counter had fallen asleep and the other worker was under a rental car fixing it. 

"Excuse me," Zell shouted and banged his fist of the glass window to wake him up.

"Huh?" the clerk asked confused.

"We'd like to rent a car," Zell told him.

"Huh? What? A car? Sam, we have a customer!" the clerk shouted excited, "What will it be? A limo perhaps?"

"Nah, just the cheapest you got," he told him.

"Are you sure you don't want to arrive to your destination in class with one of our finest limos?"

"No, I just want a car!" Zell argued.

"Come on, everybody loves limos," the clerk insisted.

"Forget this guy, let's just walk," I told Zell.

"No, no, wait stay," the clerk begged, "Here I'll give you a car." He handed Zell the keys and he gave him the money. 

The other worker came around the corner with a car. 

"'Bout time!" Zell shouted.

We scrambled into the car and headed out for Balamb Garden.

On the way to my dorm, I noticed Quistis, Xu, and Headmaster Cid discussing the exam. 

"Come here, Squall," Quistis beckoned.

I reluctantly walked over.

"This is my best student," she told them, "but he's not much of a conversationalist."

"What did you think of the battle?" the headmaster asked, "Exciting? Scary? What?"

I hated it. All you do is kill people in war you don't even believe in for money. How do you know that you're on the right side? You're just doing it for the Gil. I would have voiced my opinions, but this was the headmaster, the man who founded this place. "Whatever," I replied dryly.

He smiled. "You were right, Instructor Trepe."

I decided to make my getaway and sprinted down the hall. There I bumped into Seifer. He looked depressed, which was unusual for him. 

I was about to ask what was wrong, when he replied, "We would have been heroes if we hadn't gone back. I was just doing what I thought was best to lead my team-"

Xu cut him off, "Calling yourself a leader is a disgrace!"

"You should have stuck to orders like you were told!" Quistis added.

"You could have ended up killed or jeopardized the whole plan of attack." Xu continued. 

"Your suspended until further notice for your vital mistake in disobeying orders," Quistis informed him, "You are to be under watch and are to never leave Garden without an instructor."

I felt bad for him. He really was doing the best for his squad. SeeD would have never found out about the Galbadians' plan to take over the satellite if we hadn't followed them. It wasn't fair! I know I would have done the same thing if I were in his shoes.

"Report in the main hall for the test results," one of the Garden faculties ordered Seifer and me.

We took the elevator to the second floor and waited in the hall with the rest of the students. I watched Zell pace and Selphie twirl her hair with her finger. 

Suddenly, from around the corner a faculty member came up to us with a clipboard.

"Those of you, when I call your names please step behind me," he informed, "Dincht, Leonhart, and Tilmitt."

Zell, Selphie, and I stood behind him. Were we the ones to not pass? Surly, twenty-five people couldn't have failed.

"You three have passed the exam," the faculty member told us to my amazement, "please proceed to Headmaster Cid's office."

Seifer stepped forward from the crowd; he looked as though we were going to get an earful of his teases. Instead he began to clap. Rajin and Fujin followed in his example and soon the whole hall was filled with cheers. I felt the urge to run and hide. I hated too much attention.

The faculty guy then brought us to Cid's office on the third floor. The headmaster was talking with another faculty member and it seemed they were in an important conversation. 

"Make this quick," I heard the member say.

The headmaster handed each of them diplomas and whispered a little something in their ears.

When he came up to me he said excited "Finally, a gunblade master."

He stepped back and gave us a short speech I didn't care to listen to. I caught the part where we had to attend to a party and that we should change into our new SeeD uniforms.

In my room I changed into my SeeD uniform. It was a sleek black color, the collar was decorated with a golden pattern on velvet blue, and the cuffs were a deep blood red trimmed with gold. I combed my messy hair back into place and stared at my scar. I traced the scab with my finger and winced with pain; it still hadn't healed. 

The fight played in my mind over and over again, taunting me. I didn't know whether to hate Seifer or feel sorry for him. What Xu had done was unfair. But what Seifer had done to me was sheer cruelty. I shook my head of the thought and made my way to the party.

Garden's ballroom was jammed pack with people. All members of Garden were invited, from cadets to the headmaster himself. The SeeDs could easily been recognized for it was mandatory to ware the uniform. I leaned against a wall and watched the people dance the night away. I knew how to dance, but I didn't care to. It was very un-Squall like.

Zell suddenly noticed me and ran to greet me.

"Yo, 'sup Squall?" he asked just bouncing with energy, "I guess we're SeeDs now…" He brushed his filthy hand clean and extended it out for a handshake. I ignored the gesture and sipped from my glass of wine.

He hunched over in disappointment. "Even as a SeeD you're still the same."

I watched him run off and bump into Selphie. 

"Oh Zell, want to join the Garden festival committee?" she insisted more than asked.

"Uhh…Ya know, I just remembered I have to go some where bye, Selphie," he squirmed his way out.

Selphie then tried her luck with me. "Want to join the festival? You can work on it whenever you have the time."

Festivals are things I do not do. They attract way too much attention. I decided to ignore her in hopes she would bother some other unsuspecting peer, she did.

I finished my wine and looked up into the night's sky. So much had happened to me today, what else should possibly come my way? A shooting star flashed across the sky in a brilliant spectacle. I stared at it in amazement. 

I turned my gaze back to the dance floor and right away noticed the most gorgeous woman in my life. She was a bright angel radiating an aura of light and beauty. Her white dress reflected her angelic composure, and her black, brown streaked hair fell gracefully just below her shoulders. Around her delicate neck hung a silver chain with a ring attached to it. Her fair skin was nothing short of perfection. 

She then turned her stare from the sky to me. Her lovely deep brown eyes stung my heart with a feeling I never felt before. She smiled a mischievous smirk and pointed to the star. The beauty then walked up to me.

"You're the cutest guy here," she told me with a voice of an angel's harp, "Dance with me?"

I didn't know what to do. I really didn't want to turn her down, but dancing? I hated it. No way, I couldn't do it. I'd have to think up some really good excuse and maybe she would stay and talk with me. I failed miserably and said nothing.

She stood in silence with her hand on her hip – she seemed to be thinking of a way to get me on that dance floor. The angel then clapped her hands together, "I know, you probably only would dance with someone you like." She then hypnotically twirled her hand close to my face and chanted, "You-will-like-me. You-will-like-me." She smiled and cocked her head. "Did it work?" 

I shook my head and lied, "I can't dance."

Her eyes lit up with mischief. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor and said, "I'm looking for someone, and I can't be on the floor alone."

The angel took my hands and placed one on her tiny hip and the other she clasped with her own soft palm. I wanted to hold that hand forever, but my thoughts were interrupted.

"Its easy," she assured me and began to lead.

I stumbled and tripped as we waltzed around the dance floor. Oh God, I was making a complete fool of myself. I then caught on to her rhythm. Good if we just did this I'd be fine. Nice and simple.

She then spun out of my grip and back, smashing into me. 

"Oops, I forgot you were a beginner you were doing so well," she told me.

She quickly placed my hands into position and we began to dance once more. We waltzed with ease but then crashed into another couple. Oh no, just what I feared.

"Watch where you're going," the man told us annoyed. She stuck out her tongue at him in response, "Meanie!"

I had it. I wasn't going to take anymore of this humiliation, not even for a pretty girl like her. I began to march off the dance floor and she caught my wrist.

"Oh no, you don't!" she scolded and yanked me back.

I glanced back at her and she smiled innocently and batted her eyes. Fine. I'll dance with the girl. Boy, was she persistent.

I took her hand and showed her how much of a wonderful dancer I was when I put my mind to it. She was shocked at how good I could be. I knew each step and performed it perfectly to her enjoyment.

The music ended and we gazed into each other's eyes. A serene grin floated across her beautiful face. I was about to give her a warm smile back when fireworks exploded in the sky. They lit up the night in various colors and patterns.

I gazed back at her and noticed she was staring behind me.

She looked up at me, "Thanks for the dance. I found who I was looking for, good bye."

Good bye? I was just starting to enjoy dancing with her and now she wanted to leave? She trotted off in the direction to the group around Headmaster Cid. I wanted to follow her, to tell her to stay with me, but I just watched in dismay. I didn't even know her name and she probably wasn't a member of Garden either by her outfit. I sighed to myself and trudged to the balcony to think.

I leaned my head on my hands and my elbows onto the balcony. Good work, Squall, I scolded myself. I just let the perfect woman slip right out of my grasp. I then heard someone's foot steps from behind me. I turned around in hopes it was that bright angel, but it was Quistis.

"You're a wonderful dancer," she commented.

No, way if she thought I was going to dance anymore tonight she was crazy. I made too much of an idiot out of myself already. The things men do for pretty women…

"Thank you," I replied to her comment. It was so weird to have your teacher casually talking to you. What was up with her?

An awkward silence filled the night air.

Suddenly she grew angry. "You'd dance with a stranger and yet you hate to be around me!" 

"It's not that," I told her, "It's just strange to have your teacher talk with you like this."

She seemed to understand. "I'm sorry I was the same way…What's to become of me?"

Huh? What did she mean?

"Squall, for my last order please meet me in the 'secret area'."

"What's that?" 

"It's in the training center, it's where people meet after lights out-"

"If were going to tell them their violating curfew, leave that to the disciplinary committee."

She stifled her laugh and shook her finger. "No, get changed and meet me there at 11:45."

"What do you mean by 'last order'?"

"Just meet me there, Squall," she commanded.

Whatever. I couldn't understand why she just couldn't tell me what she wanted to now.

At my room I changed back into my leather pants, white T-shirt, and leather jacket with the soft wolf-fur lining the collar. I met up with Quistis at the training center. She looked like she was waiting for quite some time. 

"Have you ever fought T-rexuar?" she inquired. Before I could answer she went on, "He's really easy to beat if you junction sleep or blind to your weapon."

"I know." I told her.

"Well, lets go to the secret area," she urged.

We entered the training center and encountered two Grats. Their vines swayed to some sort of rhythm that couldn't be heard. I remembered fighting them as a child, I thought they were the toughest monsters ever. Now, they were a piece of cake.

I took my gunblade and chopped the monster plant in half with ease. A greenish fluid secreted from the halves and formed a puddle below its corpse. Quistis snapped her chain-whip at the other plant causing it to crumple to bits. The victory was no big deal and we made our way to the secret area that she talked of so much. 

The place was just a balcony littered with couples. Two lovers that stood in the corner were enjoying a passionate kiss while anther couple sat on the ground cuddling. The balcony overlooked the beautiful lights of Balamb Garden. The blue rays shimmered so brightly I had to squint to look at them.

"I haven't been here in a long time," Quistis mumbled to herself.

I leaned my elbows on the balcony, putting my back to the lights. She on the other hand gazed out at them.

I stared at the glowing red exit sign. You couldn't imagine how much I wanted to leave.

"What time is it?" she asked me.

"Midnight," I replied.

She sighed. "As of now, I Quistis Trepe am no longer an Instructor."

Did she quit? Why would she? She loved teaching…

"They said I lacked leadership qualities," she told me and leaned her head on her hand.

They fired her…Seifer…I remembered his words "Add instructor Trepe to the list." Had he gotten her fired? There was no way to tell.

"Who knows," she began, "Maybe we'll even be assigned to the same mission someday."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Didn't you ever need someone to talk to? I just want you to listen."

"Then go talk to a wall," I retorted blankly. I just wanted to go back to my room. I was never good at solving anyone's troubles. She of all people, the one who knew me the best, should have known better than to cry on my shoulder.

I walked back out to the training center and Quistis followed. I wonder if I had hurt her feelings. Too late now…

Suddenly we heard a woman scream. 

"Come on, Squall," Quistis urged and ran towards the direction it came from.

It was the woman I saw in the infirmary. A Granaldo flew just above her head ready to devour her.

"Squall? Quisty?" the woman called inquisitively. How did she know us?! But there was no time for such questions; we had to kill the thing. 

I drew out my sword and Quistis snapped her whip in the air, ready to fight. The demented oversized dragonfly turned towards us. Instantly it screeched a high pitch wail and its minions, the Raldos, came tumbling at us. Four rock-like creatures stood in-between the Granaldo itself and us.

"Let's take care of the Raldos first," Quistis instructed.

I nodded. 

One of the four Raldos tumbled at us and ran over Quistis. She stood up and counter attacked it with a crack of her chain-whip. The metal chain chiseled away bits of the monster, but it wasn't powerful enough. The rock monsters were fast; we had to kill them quickly.

I sprang into the air and shouted, "Fated Circle!" I spun my gunblade in a complete 360-degree rotation. A mass of my energy in a brown-gold color smashed each Raldo into nothing but sand. It was as if they self-destructed. Now we had to take care of the Granaldo…

Quistis clamped her whip to her belt and yelled her limit break, "Laser eyes!" She removed her glasses and her once gentle blue eyes glowed with a vengeful green. Two beams of light emancipated from her fatal eyes cutting one of the Granaldo's pair of wings. It swayed from the lack of balance and flew a bit lower.

She'd had weakened it and I took advantage of the moment. I dashed towards the dragonfly monster and ripped its body apart with a sloping slash of my gunblade. It cried out one last ear-piercing screech and disappeared into nothing but dust. 

Winning, I swung my revolver like a hot shot cowboy does in a Wild West movie with his gun. Quistis brushed back a loose strand of hair with a smile.

We then turned toward the woman we had just rescued. Instantly two white uniformed men huddled around her. 

"It's not safe here," one of them told her.

"But…" she trailed off and was taken away by the two. Who was she?! I was really interested now. I glanced at Quistis, but she appeared just as confused. No such luck in asking her. Perhaps I should ask the headmaster himself…

When Quistis and I reached the training center halls she narrowed her eyes and gave me her long awaited retort, "Squall, it's not like anyone can get along on their own." With that she trotted off.

"Says who?" I mumbled to myself. I get along just find by myself I don't need anyone! I lived my life alone and I plan on leaving it that way. People just complicate your life. You're better off alone.

I then marched off to my room. When I got to the dormitory halls Zell looked as though he had been waiting for someone, impatiently I might add. He glanced up and me with a frustrated look.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, "I was looking everywhere for you."

Why was that? What could he possibly want with me?

"They gave us our own rooms, baby! Now that we're SeeDs we get the full benefits of Garden," he informed my with an ecstatic grin, "Your room is right across from your old one."

I yawned and groggily and strolled to my new room. When I opened my door, I noticed all my stuff had been transferred to here. 

"I guess I'll just go to sleep," I absently said out loud.

**Knock. Knock.** In the morning I awoke to the sound of pounding at my door. "Squall!" Selphie shouted, "Our first mission is today, meet at the front gate."

I slowly opened my eyes. I just wanted to stay in bed; yesterday had taken a lot out of me. I sat up and held my forehead with my hand – another migraine pounded at my brain. I stood up and fumbled through the bureau's draws for the painkillers Dr. Kadowaki gave me. At last I found them and downed the pills with a glass of water. 

I quickly got dressed, hooked my gunblade to my belt, and was off. 

Just before the front gate, Selphie, Headmaster Cid, and a member of the faculty waited for Zell. Selphie had changed into her casual clothing consisting of a tight pale yellow mini-dress with overall-like straps and a pair of brown knee-high boots. I stood next to her with my arms folded. She then lifted her feet and checked the bottoms of her soles, and removed a pesky rock. 

"One more minute," the member of the faculty confirmed while tapping his foot on the floor.

Ten seconds later, Zell Dincht flew up to us on his T-board. He too had changed to casual attire. He wore a pair of baggy shorts that stopped at mid calve, a tight black T-shirt, over it was a black short-sleeve jacket with a red fire-like stripe lining the bottom and a blue Japanese symbol covered the sleeve, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of bright red sneakers. Zell hopped to the ground and held the board still. "Made it!" he announced.

"Have you forgotten? T-boards aren't allowed in Garden. Just because you're a SeeD doesn't mean you can do what you want. You are still a student at Garden," the member stated, "And further more since you are a SeeD you must be extra obedient to set an example for others."

"Woe, wait, this could come in handy for a SeeD mission," Zell told him, desperate to keep his board.

"I'll be the judge of that," he told him while handing Zell's new toy to another one of the faculty, "Confiscate it." Zell slouched over in disappointment.

"Your mission," the headmaster began, "is to help out a resistance faction."

"Wait," Zell said looking from left to right, "Just us three?"

Headmaster Cid nodded, "They can't pay us much, so we can only give them very little help."

"Yes," one of the faculty agreed, "We wouldn't normally accept such an offer, but we're running short on Gil."

"Enough of that," Cid told him gesturing, "Squall, you are the leader for this mission. Selphie and Zell, you are to support Squall to the fullest. Just carry out the factions plans."

"When you arrive in Timber by train," began the faculty member, "There will be a person who asks you, 'The forests of Timber sure have changed.' You are to reply, 'but the owls are still around.' That's the password; don't forget it."

"Oh and Squall," the headmaster remembered, "take this."

It was the guardian force, Diablos. I heard that this GF was one of the most powerful if you had a high compatibility with it. What luck, I didn't even have to draw or battle it.

Once at the train-station in Balamb we paid for our tickets with our first paycheck. Zell and Selphie almost killed me when I told them how much I was getting paid (it was double the amount they were getting). They only reason I could think of was because I was their "leader", or maybe I passed the Fire Cavern exam better than they did. 

We boarded the train and Selphie just absolutely lit up. "I love trains!" she exclaimed.

"This one's intercontinental, baby!" Zell informed as the train started, "It also runs underwater! Isn't that cool, Squall?"

"Sure is," I replied dryly.

Zell slouched over and shook his head. "Guess, you're not interested…Well you have to insert the ticket to get in the next boxcar."

I unfolded my arms and walked up to the computer. I took out the ticket and opened the door. Selphie ran to the door and shouted, "I'm going to check out the front!"

"Me too!" Zell agreed and followed Selphie. I shook my head. I never had seen people as excited as they were about trains.

I walked in the next boxcar to find them staring out the window. It truly was a spectacle. Like Zell said, it was underwater. Fish of all shapes, colors, and sizes swam about, contrasting against the deep blue sea. Bright peach coral littered the bottom. Differently shaded seaweed delicately floated towards the top, pulling against their roots. The scenery would have been more delightful if the train wasn't going so fast.

Zell turned towards me, put his hand on his hip, and crossed his legs. "Ya know SeeD has their own private cabin," he told me. My was he just full of information…

He opened the cabin and stepped back in amazement. As he shut the door I could hear him shout at the top of his lungs, "WHOA! OH YEAH! AWESOME!!!"

What could be so interesting? I had to find out. I walked in the cabin to find him bouncing up and down on a white luxurious couch. "Heh-heh this is sooooo cool!" he exclaimed ecstatic.

The room was finely decorated with beautiful peach wall to wall carpeting. Rugs weren't quite often seen anywhere around the world, only the very rich had them. To the right were two bunk beds with the covers neatly placed upon them. A few plants decorated blank counters here and there. Finally in the middle of the room sat Zell, bouncing, on the white L-shaped couch.

"I'm glad you're so excited," I replied and folded my arms. He stopped bouncing at that and I took a seat near him.

"This is pretty damn, amazing. It pays to be a member of SeeD," Zell told me while still looking around, "Do you know anything about Timber?"

"I _don't_ care."

"C'mon, Squall. Don't be like that. I wanna tell you!"

"Fine," I complied.

He perked up and folded his arms in triumph, "Yep that's what I wanted to hear. Allow me to explain briefly. Timber used to be a country surrounded by deep forests, but eighteen years ago, Galbadia invaded. Timber fell quite easily to Galbadia. So now Timber is under Galbadian occupation. It's said there's a whole bunch of resistance factions big and small." 

He said nothing more. Was he waiting for me to say something? "…And?" I assumed there was something else.

"Nope, that's it!" he told me and gestured with his fist in the air.

"Thank you Mr.-know-it-all-Zell," I stated sarcastically.

"Hey, no prob!" He then slightly saluted.

Just then Selphie walked in. She was pale and her eyes were drooping. She looked sick. "I'm not feeling well…" she told us swaying from dizziness.

"You should get some rest if you're tired," I suggested a bit worried.

"I'm really sleepy…" She rubbed her eyes and tried to keep awake. It looked like she would fall over any second.

"You okay?" I asked her, now completely concerned.

"Hey, huh?" Zell stuttered standing with panic. He yawned, too. "What the…something's wrong with me too…I feel…sleepy."

The two of them flopped on the couch and quickly fell asleep. What was going on?! Suddenly, I started to feel dizzy, tired, and weak too. My knees buckled under me. What was happening?! I couldn't stay awake. I fell flat on my face and everything went black…

The next thing I knew, I was standing in a forest. A thin path led the way to some unknown destination. The grassland on either side was on fire in patches. The burning of the land filled my nose with the smell of smoke. A light wind flew through the air, but it didn't affect me. 

I looked down, and noticed I was wearing a Galbadian uniform. What the hell… I felt the back of my head and clump in my hand a mass of hair. I knew I had long hair but not that much…

"Uhh, Laguna are you sure this is the right way?" An African man asked me, also in a Galbadian uniform. The name Kiros some how came to mind. Behind him stood a tall muscular English man; his uniform seemed to bust at the seams he was so big. This was Ward…How did I know?! This must be a dream…It had to be…

We ran down the narrow path, but were suddenly stopped by a pair of Funguar. The umbrella-shaped orange fungi seemed to rock to a beat that I couldn't seem to hear. Ward slammed down his harpoon, while Kiros swung his Katals (long blade that is griped in the hands with no handle). I took out my machine gun. 

Kiros ran up to the first monster and sliced it with each Katal. The Funguar counter attacked with a sleep spell. I quickly cast Ensuna on Kiros to awaken him. A blue light surrounded him and he was cured.

Ward then swung his harpoon at the weakened monster. The fungus cried out in pain and shriveled up with death. The other Funguar didn't seem happy about that and with haste cast Fire against me.

I wasn't able to dodge the attack like I usually could and fell back. I shook my head of the pain, got up and aimed my gun. I pulled the trigger causing a mass of bullets to fly at the monster. Like the other it screeched and shriveled up like a prune.

Ward swung his harpoon over his head in victory, while Kiros bowed with honor. I on the other hand jumped up in down with excitement, holding my gun high in the air. How embarrassing…I couldn't exactly control myself… for it was a dream…

We ran down the path and came across a beautiful stream. The soft rushing sound of running water made me tranquil. We trampled onto a log that connected the two sides. When we were well passed the river Kiros and Ward stopped. 

"Hey aren't we here to fight a war against the great Timber army?" Ward asked.

"Yeah," Kiros agreed, "Why are we wasting time with all these animals? Laguna are you lost _again_?"

I placed my hand on the back of my head and laughed nervously. "Well, you see I uhh…" I stuttered. We were lost all right.

"Oh boy, not again," Ward sighed.

"Well, who cares," I began, "We're on our way home to Deling City!"

We scrambled through the woods a bit longer and came across a Galbadian vehicle. What luck…

When we arrived in Deling City it was well after midnight. The bustling city was jammed pack with cars and transportation busses. The bright lights gave it a Las Vegas appearance. Deling is the second most populous city in the world, and it showed by the sidewalks crawling with people. 

I parked the car in the middle of the road next to a gigantic water fountain. 

"You can't park in the street!" Ward told me.

"Chill man, it's cool," I assured him. We got out of the car and I asked, "How's about we have a drink?"

"Are all we here for is the booze? Laguna, we have a war to fight," Kiros reminded.

"So we'll get smashed and then we'll charge," Ward said.

"No you guys misunderstood. I just want to share a friendly drink with you two," I told them.

We walked down the side of the busy streets and made our way through the crowds of people. I stopped at a hotel. The bright luminous sign lit up the words "Hotel Galbadia". I could tell that this was a real ritzy place, and only the rich stayed here.

Inside a bellman and a clerk at the desk stood chatting. To the right of them was a staircase, I had the feeling it lead to a bar…

We dashed down stairs and the site was as breath taking as the personal cabin on the train. A red wine carpet completely covered the floors. To the right of us was a bar counter with a sharp-looking bartender behind it. The room was quite dark for the only light source was one kindled candle in the center of each table. A couple of fellow Galbadian soldiers sat at the booths and another at the bar. 

Instantly a waitress asked me, "Ready to be seated at your usual spot, sir?"

"Yeah," I replied.

The waitress sat us at the table in the far corner of the room. Suddenly everything grew hush and the spot light landed on a half Asian woman. She slowly walked to the piano and began to play a lovely melody. The pianist wore a long red dress with black heels. She looked strikingly like the woman I saw at the ball, but she was more Asian, had thinner hair, and she wasn't as gorgeous. No one could compare to that angel's beauty…

__

Ahh, to be close to Julia…Huh? Oh no, I could actually hear this guys thoughts. Just wonderful.

"Hey, Laguna, are you gonna go for it tonight?" Kiros asked.

"Yeah," Ward agreed, "go wave to her."

"But she's working," I told them reluctant to go.

"Don't chicken out on us. Go!" Kiros urged.

I got up and walked up to the piano. I felt a sharp pain in my leg. _Oh no! My leg's cramping up! _ Gee, this should be good.

I tried to rub it to make it go back to normal but it just wouldn't work. I walked around in hopes, but to no avail. The whole time the girl I was trying to impress watched me. I looked at her strait in the eyes and waved still holding my leg. Sad…

I limped back to the table and took a seat. 

"Great job, I didn't think you'd do it man," Ward congratulated, "Our popularity just went up a point."

"Yeah, but you cut a pretty pitiful act up there. I'd say you're a –3 on the manliness scale," Kiros teased.

"Man, Julia sure is pretty…" I sighed. Whatever.

A moment later, Kiros and Ward said that they had to leave and just disappeared. What was up with that?

I turned around and there was Julia. I was taken a back a bit. I felt my leg cramp up again. We both took a seat. 

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh no," I replied, "My leg just cramps every time I get nervous." I coughed the last word. _I can't believe it's her! Julia the one I've dreamed about is here talking to ME! Oh God, Kiros, Ward, HELP! Oh, this must be a dream…_Whatever.

"I'd really like to get to know you better," Julia told me, "but it's hard to talk with everyone listening in."

I looked around. The whole bar seemed to have shifted to hear us. 

"Why don't you come up to my room?" she suggested. 

"Your room?!" I asked shocked. _Oh boy Julia really must like me! This can't be happening. This must be a dream! _This is a dream. This is a dream…

"I'll met you there," she told me and winked. As she left, the soldiers looked longingly at her.

__

I'm not going to mess up this time and talk all about myself. Tonight I'm gonna be all ears for Julia! Gosh, this guy talks to himself too much.

I walked up the stairs and asked for Julia's room number. I took the elevator up and met her at her room.

"Glad you could make it," she told me smiling, "Have a seat."

I sat at the bed. _I can't be here, Julia might think of me the wrong way. _I quickly got up and sat on the chair at the opposite end of the room. _This is no good either; I'm too far to talk. _I stood again and walk up to her. She began to giggle.

"You don't have to be nervous around me," she assured.

I placed my hand on the back of my head and told her, "It's just that I'm a real big fan of yours."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," I nodded and began to go on and on about how I traveled the world as a Galbadian soldier and that I didn't like killing as much as traveling. So much for all ears on Julia. This guy was such a gossip.

"So my dream is to become a journalist and write about all the places I've seen," I told her, "What's your dream?"

"Mine? Well, I've always wanted to sing-"

"Really?" I had cut her off, "I'd love to hear you!"

She sighed, "The problem is that I can't seem to write any lyrics…"

I folded my arms and nodded. "Yeah, that's real tough."

"But," Julia began and took my hands, "I think I might be able to come up with something because of you."

"Me?" I put my hand on the back of my head and laughed nervously.

"Yes, all the feelings you've shone me. Times when you hurt and times that you were sad. Yes, I think I can come up with the perfect song. Thank you."

Just then someone knocked on the door. "Laguna, new orders," my commander informed, "We have to go now."

I turned back to Julia. _I don't want to go now! Not just when she was finally starting to like me._

I smiled and waved her goodbye.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Zell and Selphie looking down at me. I stood up and shook my head of any cobwebs.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, "Anything missing?"

We fumbled for our weapons and money. Nothing was taken, and everyone was in good health.

"Maybe someone flooded the train with sleeping gas," Zell assumed, "a lot of people resent SeeD."

If that was the case, someone could be after us…We can't let our guard down like that again. 

"I had the most wonderful dream," Selphie began. I had a dream too but mine wasn't nice…I dreamt I was a moron.

"Sir Laguna was so cool!" she continued. Did she say Laguna?

"Hey!" Zell exclaimed, "There was a Laguna in my dream too! He was a Galbadian solider right?"

"Laguna, Kiros, and Ward?" I asked.

Zell looked at me shocked. "Yeah!" head replied as he sat and slammed his hand on his crossed leg.

"That's so weird!" Selphie thought aloud.

"What could it mean?" Zell inquired.

I shook my head, "Forget it for a now. We have a job to do. Let's ask Headmaster Cid when we get back."

The two of them nodded.

The train then came to a stop. "All that are departing for Timber please step off at this time," the announcer proclaimed.

We were here. Our first SeeD mission.

"Alright, physic yourself up, baby!" Zell cheered while getting up, "Let's go!"

We tumbled out of the train and on to the streets of Timber.

The city was extremely old fashioned. It was as if they didn't know anything about new technology. The houses appeared like those in England in the Elizabethan time. One of the only luxuries they seemed to have were mass amounts of trains. Timber was the capital of train transportation.

A surfer-looking teenager from below the steps to the town called to us, "Boy the forests of Timber sure have changed."

"But the owls are still around," I stated the password.

The guy seemed to light up. "This way, sir! Please follow me, sir!" he spilled and dashed down the street.

We managed to keep up with him and he led us to a train stop. Not long after a yellow locomotive came up. On the side I noticed a skull was painted on it with the word "Raiders" written above.

We boarded the train and it began running again. Another teen was inside. He had on a blue shirt and long shorts. The only thing that wasn't blue was his shoes, which were a clashing orange.

"Hi, I'm Zone, The leader of The Forest Owls," he introduced himself. He held out a hand to shake but I just folded my arms at the gesture. He shook Selphie's. Zell quickly rubbed his hand clean and extended it but the guy ignored him.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked him, very impatient.

"Woe, I haven't introduced everyone yet," he protested, "Well, you already met Watts. All there is left is our princess."

Watts tapped his shoulder and informed, "but, sir, it's the princesses nap time."

"Oh no! We'll have to wake her," he expressed a bit afraid. What the heck is so frightening about waking someone?

"Um, Squall, could you go get the princess for us?" Zone begged.

I lifted one eyebrow. He had to be joking. "Is this what we're here for?!" I asked outraged, "To run errands for you?!"

Zone backed up, "No, no, it's just that…Please don't be mad."

"This is the last time for this sort of thing, got it?" I told him sternly.

"Yeah okay," he complied. What was with that guy so scared all the time. Maybe I was a bit rude…Too late now. Better off keeping them afraid than ruthless.

I trotted down the hall to this "princess's" room. Some how I had a feeling that this group of rebels had no clue what they were doing. I entered the room to the left. The room was an off pink color almost red. Opposite of the doorway was a bed the same color with a woman sleeping on it. She wore a long sky-blue sleeveless coat, black tank top, black shorts and a blue miniskirt over the shorts.

She groggily sat up and my heart was stunned. It was the angel at the party. I thought I'd never see her again.

"Hey, you're a SeeD?" she asked equally excited, "You're…you know from the party…"

She then jumped from her bed and onto me. She held her hands onto my shoulders and I spun from imbalance. I grabbed her by the waist and put her down. Boy, was she full of spunk…

"Oh sorry," she apologized. Like I cared though, I actually enjoyed her in my arms.

"I'm just so happy that SeeD is here," she explained, "I've been sending in requests forever. I didn't think they'd help such a puny group like us. I'm glad I talked to the headmaster directly."

"Oh, so that's why you were at the party."

She nodded, "You know Seifer?"

Yeah, I know him…He's the guy who generously gave me this lovely scar. I nodded.

"He's the guy who introduced me to Headmaster Cid. The headmaster is such a nice man. I think talking to him got him to better understand our situation."

She then gracefully walked to the mirror and began brushing her mane. I watched her stroke each clump of that beautiful silky hair. How I yearned to touch that hair, that woman.

She turned towards me and I informed her, "My name's Squall; there are three others with me."

"Is 'he' here?" she inquired.

"He?"

"You know Seifer," she told me bending with her hands on her knees.

I shook my head. "He's not a SeeD."

"Oh," she paused and brought another subject up, "SeeDs are pretty good dancers huh?" She cocked her head.

"Approach your target inauspiciously at a dance. There may be missions requiring this subterfuge."

"Oh, so it's required."

"SeeDs have many skills."

She smiled, left the room, and quickly sprinted back, nearly smacking into me. "Oh, my name is Rinoa."

Rinoa…such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman. I would have told her that but then her collie came bounding in.

"This is my partner, Angelo," she introduced, "He's really smart. I always have him with me when I battle. He knows a lot of tricks. You'll see if we get into any trouble."

"Let's go," I gestured and she followed me down the hall.

Once back, I noticed Zell in his usual time killing practice punches. Selphie seemed to be daydreaming about something.

"This is Zell," I informed, "and Selphie."

"Hi, everyone," she greeted and slightly waved, "Well, let's get started."

We entered another room with a table that had models of trains on it. The shades were shut so not to let anyone see what we were doing.

Zone began, "We heard from a VIP that President Vinzer Deling is coming to town by train,"

"Pres. Deling isn't actually a president," Watts told us, "He's more of a military dictator, sir. He isn't even popular with the Galbadian army that he runs."

Zone nodded. "He's the key to our independence."

Zell seemed to be getting as impatient as I was. "Get to the point already!" he shouted at him, shaking his fist.

"Oh yes," Zone remembered, "we have to stop that train by-"

"Blowing it to smithereens?" Selphie asked overly excited by the thought of explosions. 

The two backed off from Selphie. At this rate we'll just scare our clients to death. "Not quite," Zone told her gesturing no frantically. 

"If you would refer to the model," Rinoa told us.

We took a closer look at the train set. It was an exact duplicate of Timber's train tracks.

"This is our locomotive," she pointed out, "and in front of it is the fake president's boxcar. Over here on this track is Deling's train including the locomotive, first escort, his boxcar, and the second escort."

"You see we plan to replace the fake president's boxcar with the real one, sir," Watts explained.

Rinoa continued, "To do that we have to uncouple the first escort from the president's car. Then, our train will merge with theirs when the tracks come together. That will replace the president's car with the dummy's."

"Next," she went on, "We have to uncouple our locomotive from the dummy and Deling's from the second escort. At the split of the tracks we'll go off into the other direction taking the president with us and he will be replaced by the dummy."

"We have five minutes to complete the task," Zone told us, "any more and we could crash."

"That's it?" Zell asked, "are you sure that's enough time?"

"According to the sim we ran it should only take three minutes," Rinoa assured.

"Question!" Selphie announced, "I thought you couldn't uncouple trains when they're in motion."

"You can't," Rinoa agreed, "but by inserting certain codes into the mechanism it'll jam and cause the trains to uncouple."

"What about any soldiers?" I asked, "shouldn't there be people guarding him?"

"Oh that's right, sir," Watts remembered, "There are guards on the first and second escort. They each have a tracker one for heat-sensing the other for noise. To avoid them stop when you see the blue guard and run when you see the red. There are no sensors on the president's car."

"Well, that's it," Zone told us.

"Hey you know the president's car looks really shoddy," Selphie criticized. It did look pretty dumpy.

"That's because Rinoa made it," Zone answered, "the rest is from a gift shop."

"Wow, I thought some kid made it," Zell put in, "even the paint job is horrible."

Rinoa placed her hands on her waist and grew angry. "That's because it expresses my hatred for Deling; it's supposed to look that way!" I almost cracked up. I had to put my hand over my mouth to cover my smile.

"Wow, you must really hate that guy, it's the most _ugliest_ model I've ever seen," Selphie expressed.

"Oh enough of that," Rinoa protested, "Let's get ready."

The four of us, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, and I crouched on the top of the fake president's boxcar. The wind was blasting and was powerful to knock you off if you stood. On the sides of us sat Timber's famous forests. The lush green seemed to go on forever. I looked strait ahead and noticed we were advancing to Deling's train. A rush of adrenaline shot through me. I never had done this "train hopping" thing before and I prayed that I'd make the jump.

Rinoa turned around and shouted over the wind, "Carefully time your jumps, but hurry; we only have five minutes starting now." She then jumped onto the next train with ease.

Selphie made the jump and so did I. I looked back at Zell. He was a bit panicked. He hated doing dangerous stunts. 

"Come on!" I beckoned, "I won't let you fall."

He looked at me and reluctantly sprang from the train to the other. Once he jumped I realized he hadn't made a wide enough leap; he wasn't going to make it! 

"Zell!" I cried out and reached out to catch him. I grabbed a hold of his forearms. He filled with more fear and tightened his grip on my wrists.

"Hey, pull me up already!!!" he screamed.

I dragged him up onto the train and whispered to him, "Now, we're even."

He nodded and thanked me.

"Come on!" Rinoa yelled at us, "We now only have four minutes left!"

We dashed to the other side were the two girls squatted.

"Okay, let's uncouple the first escort," Rinoa instructed, "Zell, Selphie, be a lookout for the guards. Let us know when they're coming early. Squall you insert the codes."

She handed me the safety wire. The question that came to mind was why me? 

I tied the orange rope around my waist and hopped down the side of the train. The mechanism was at the bottom of the train and I had to be careful not to let my legs hang too low.

"Ready?" Rinoa asked and I nodded, "Once you insert the code you can't stop, if a guard comes, you have to come up in-between codes," she paused, "The code is 1, 4, 3, 1."

I quickly punch in the numbers. The screen displays the words "access granted".

"2, 4, 2, 2."

As I insert the numbers I heard Selphie and Zell shout, "Both guards are coming!"

I finish the code and jumped up. The guards walked by and I barely missed getting caught. I sighed a relief.

"Close one huh?" she told me with a smile. She seemed to love danger.

I leaped back down and finished the last uncoupling code. We sprinted to the president's train and watch the trains come apart and our train couple with theirs. 

"Selphie," Rinoa began, "Take this code and uncouple the fake president's train from the locomotive. Squall and I will uncouple the second escort from the president's."

She took the slip and I watched Zell beg Selphie to insert the codes. I glanced back at Rinoa and we made our way to the escort.

I inserted the numbers and came up a couple of times avoiding the soldiers. Our train uncoupled and we escaped to the next train track. The plan had surprisingly worked.

Once inside, where it was safe, I watched with amusement as Zell panted with fear.

He looked up at me and affirmed, "I'm _never _ever doing _that_ again!"

"Alright! Time for some serious negotiations with the president," Rinoa proclaimed rubbing her hands together.

I placed my hand on my forehead and shook my head. Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

We followed her into the president's boxcar. The dictator sat on a booth facing the opposite direction of us. The decorations in the car resembled those in SeeDs' private cabin. 

"President Deling," Rinoa began walking up to him, "You are now under the custody of the Timber Owls. We won't hurt you as long as you cooperate."

"Cooperate?" the president asked in an almost sinister voice, "My dear child, haven't you heard of a body double?"

Rinoa was stunned. She gasped and covered her mouth while backing up.

The body double advanced. "Spill a little fake information and they buy it. Deling heard about all the little rebel groups here. You people are pathetic. Now you shall pay for your crime!" The double lifted a hand to hit Rinoa and she ducked down protecting her head with her hands.

He swung his hand and I sprang in-between the two drawing out my gunblade.

The double backed up, while Rinoa stood up behind me. "I don't have my weapon with me or Angelo; I can't fight," she whispered. I nodded and assured, "Don't worry we'll protect you."

Zell and Selphie assumed the attack position and I kept Rinoa behind me. The double just smiled. "Prepare for your end!" he shouted.

The double suddenly melted. His skin and muscle slowly dripped off him forming a puddle at his feet. The suit he had worn mixed with the boiling hot concoction. The liquid bubbled fiercely, almost vengeful. Suddenly, a skeleton emerged from it, coated in the melted tissue. The liquid dried onto him and it had rubber-like appearance. His blue beady eyeballs starred at us unblinking. What kind of body double was this?!

Selphie held her flail tight and studied the monster; she was thinking which tactic she should do first. She then, spun her nunchakus and belted the double with all the strength she could muster. The rock-hard wood made contact with the monster's skull. Normally the blow would have knocked anyone out, but somehow the thing was unharmed. Selphie gasped and looked at Zell for help.

He cracked his knuckles, preparing them for impact. He next, sprinted at it, and clutched his fingers together forming a tight powerful fist. He pulled back his metal-knuckle and slammed his fist into the monster's chest. Zell gasped in anguish and shock. He quickly withdrew his hand and shook it in pain. While retreating he clutched his wound like a pirate protecting his chest of gold.

I stood there amazed. That thing must have been tough. No one, I mean no one escapes Zell's attacks unharmed. I glanced back at Rinoa. She was completely shaken. She knew if we, SeeDs couldn't stop it, there'd be no hope, but there wasn't much I could do. The only option was to fight. There was no place to run. 

I held my gunblade tight and loaded my bullets into it, so my attack would be more powerful. I then dashed at the monster and swung my revolver back preparing for the blow. Immediately, I crash my revolver into the monster's shoulder and pull the trigger. **Bam.** The piercing steel bullet broke apart the monsters hard exterior, letting my blade easily slice him in half like a hot knife through butter. 

Zell and Selphie cheered with excitement.

"Great going!" Rinoa congratulated. 

But they're celebration was too soon. The bony monster's two halves pieced themselves together and the wound quickly healed. The thing cackled- his laugh boomed against the boxcars walls. A bittersweet smile played across its face.

"You think that puny toy can stop me?" the monster taunted.

My God! Nothing could stop him! I quickly thought of the new GF that the headmaster gave me. Maybe I could use him or cast a spell. Everything had one elemental weakness. I just had to figure out his.

As I was about to cast Blizzara, the monster shouted to my dismay, "Silence!" He cast the dreaded spell and we were rendered useless of magic. No! That was our only defense left!

An evil smirk formed on what was left of his face. "Thundara!" he boomed as he lifted his arm into the air. He dropped his hand and three bolts of lighting crackled to the ground. The flash of light blocked my vision.

The powerful blow slammed us back against the wall of the boxcar. Instantly I was overwhelmed by the shock of electricity. I cried out in pain and clutched my stomach. I felt dizzy and my vision blurred. I quickly look behind me to see if Rinoa was all right, but she was gone. Panic filled my heart. Was she okay? Was she hurt? I had to know!

I glance to my left and saw that she was fine. Rinoa squatted down beside Zell and Selphie. She was revitalizing them with an elixir.

The two stood up and she quickly trotted to my side.

"Drink," she instructed and handed me the bottle of the medicine. I downed what was left of the liquid, and felt the power of magic wash through me again. The pain that I had endured was stripped away – I was ready to fight. I looked up and watched Zell and Selphie defend themselves from the monster. 

"Fira!" Zell shouted, as if to say stop extended his hands out with his fingers half bent. A majestic tornado of fire spun at the monster. The flames lashed at him leaving nothing but ash and a gapping hole in its stomach. The monster squatted to the ground and moaned in pain. That was it! Zell had figured it out. Fire was his weakness!

I junctioned the spell, Firaga to my gunblade and prepared for the limit break.

"Let's triple team him!" Selphie declared. Zell and I agreed.

Selphie held the two ends of her flail together and announced, "Slot!" She next spun her nunchakus in a hypnotic motion and waited for the right combination of spells to come up. Satisfied she yelled, "Cast triple Fira!"

Three tornadoes of fire surged at the monster eating away more of his rubber-like flesh. Its legs were now nothing but ash. We were going to beat it!

Zell then took his turn. He clenched his fists in rage and shouted, "Burning Rave!" He sprung into the air and a ball of flames and energy formed between his surging hands. The energy was so bright and powerful it was almost like he had a piece of the sun in his grasp. He then ruthlessly crashed the ball of energy at the skeleton blob. One more blow and he'd be finished.

I gripped my gunblade with my eyes clenched shut. "Rough Divide!" I blasted out my limit break. I then felt a red-hot power rush through me. The energy radiated all the way to the tip of my gunblade. I opened my eyes and sprinted at the monster. I took the revolver and rammed my blade up his middle. A high pitched wail emancipated from the monster and he soon deteriorated to nothing but ash. 

I couldn't believe it. We had defeated the monster.

Zell and Selphie cheered and jumped in victory. I wanted to shout and smile as well. We had survived. Knowing better to keep my emotions inside I turned around to check if Rinoa was okay. She was our client and it was our duty to protect her. I didn't care if she lived or not. She was just the next paycheck.

Rinoa smiled warmly at me; her eyes almost clenched shut. "Thanks for the save," she told me filled with gratitude.

"No big deal," I assured her, "Just doing my job. Besides without your help we may not be living now." It was true she had saved our lives. But it was probably for some selfish reason.

She sighed. "I was hoping we could finally have Timber's Independence. Well there's always next time."

I nodded and we followed Rinoa back to the Owl's base.

We gathered in the planing room and heard out Watts's new information.

"The real reason behind Deling coming here was to broadcast a live speech using radio waves, sir," Watts informed.

"So that's why Galbadia was after that satellite in Dollet!" Zell concluded. 

"Yeah," Zone agreed, "that's the only place that has a radio wave satellite. And the television station here is ideal for such a broadcast. But what could he want to tell the world?"

Selphie then opened her arms, rocked back and forth on her heals and shouted, "Everybody, love and peace!"

Zone shook his head; "He probably wants to threaten us for all we done."

"I'm not sure broadcast will work, sir," Watts thought aloud, "Radio waves haven't been used in seventeen years due to interference in the atmosphere."

"That long?" Rinoa asked. That was around the same year all of us were born. It was quite some time…

"It'll be live too, sir," Watts told us.

Rinoa suddenly clapped her hands together and blurted out, "Wouldn't it be great if we could do our own broadcast declaring Timber's Independence?" She turned towards us SeeDs, "Give us a minute to think up a plan."

The three of them then plopped on the floor in the corner, discussing tactics. Oh God, I never saw such a pitiful group of rebels. They had no idea what they were doing. They had good intentions and all but lacked the military experience. The most frightening part about it was whatever they commanded us we had to obey.

"Shouldn't we check their contract?" Selphie asked.

Zell seemed shocked. "They call that a meeting?"

I walked up to the three and knelt down. "Can I see the contract?" I asked Rinoa.

"Oh sure," she stated and handed it to me.

"What's it say?" Zell asked.

I read it out loud, "Balamb Garden (here after referred to as Party A) acknowledges the Forest Owls (here after referred to as Party B) SeeD (here after referred to as Party C) shall be dispatched upon signing of this contact. Party C shall operate under the supervision-"

"The hell…" Zell stated completely confused.

"Oh yeah that one's pretty confusing," Rinoa remembered and handed us another, "When I told the headmaster I didn't understand he gave me this one. Cid is such a nice man."

Annoyed I snatched the paper from here. Why didn't she just give us this the first time?

"Now what does it say?" Selphie questioned.

"To the Timber Forest Owls," I read out loud, "This SeeD deployment contract will last until Timber's achieves independence. Please make good use of each member. I wish the best with your objective. Please understand that this contract is an exception, and no replacement of any SeeD member can be made. Sincerely, Headmaster of Balamb Garden, Cid Kramer."

"Until Timber reaches Independence!" Zell exclaimed.

That could last for months, years! We could be fighting this war forever, for life! No replacements either…So that's why she saved us. She knew that they wouldn't send anymore members here. I knew there was some benefit for her. No one does anything for others. There's always a reason for yourself…

I handed the contract back to Rinoa.

"Well, we have a plan, all we have to do is make it to the television station and I'll let you know then."

We traveled back to the main city of Timber and hopped off the train.

Watts walked out with us and said, "I'll search for more information." He glanced back and watched in dismay as the train took off without him.

"SIR!!!" he shouted running down the track, "Sir, wait for me! SIRRRR!"

The others laughed up a storm as poor Watts galloped after the locomotive like a racing greyhound. Whatever. I couldn't see what was so funny.

I turned my attention towards our mission. Where to begin... They didn't exactly remember where the station was, so we had to guess. I sighed.

"I think it's behind Timber Mechanics," Rinoa thought out loud.

She led in the direction of huge structure. It was the biggest office building I'd ever seen. I heard about this place before. It was where the Galbadian newspaper was published, along with other famous magazines such as "Pet Pals" and "King of Fighters".

"This way," she instructed as her collie nudged against her. I was almost hypnotized by the way the wind whipped her hair back. Each strand curved around her petite round face accenting it to make her even more beautiful.

Zell snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Hey! Wake up!" he chastised and I quickly returned to the harsh reality. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me in the direction the girls had headed.

We reached a stairwell that lead down to a pub. My stomach tightened as I caught a whiff of blood. Galbadian soldiers patrolled the streets and knew about the rebels; maybe they were beating suspected teenagers…

We raced after Rinoa. She stopped at the foot of the steps and was greeted by a trio of soldiers. 

"Get away from him!" she ordered them and I noticed an innocent teen clutching his bloody stomach. If we were quick we might be able to save him.

"Oh please little _girl_," one soldier began sarcastically with his hands in a prayer, "Don't _hurt_ me."

The trio began to hysterically laugh at their pathetic joke. Rinoa clenched her fists in anger. She narrowed her eyes and extended her equipped arm. She closed one eye and aimed her blasters edge at the joker. He soon wouldn't be laughing.

Rinoa fired the sharp blade at the soldier and the cold metal sliced through his stomach. The laughter abruptly stopped. The blood covered blade then returned to Rinoa's arm like a boomerang.

With eyes still narrowed she warned calmly, "Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you leave that man alone."

Everyone stared at her wide-eyed including me. Zell gulped and held the back of his neck. Selphie just kind of chuckled. I didn't think she'd kill the guy. She was more serious about protecting her people than I thought. 

The two soldiers held out their swords and Angelo jumped in front of Rinoa, growling.

"Angelo, strike!" she commanded her collie.

The dog sprinted at one of the soldiers, pounced on the guy, in the air flipped him upside-down, and slammed him onto the hard cement floor. The soldier didn't get up.

"Good boy!" Rinoa praised her dog and treated him with a doggie-biscuit.

The remaining soldier threw down his sword and ran away in a panic. Our attention shifted to the wounded man.

"Are you alright?" Rinoa asked as she knelt down beside him.

The man didn't answer. He was dead…Those soldiers had actually killed an innocent man. It wasn't my concern though. I was just here for the money. It was Rinoa's people who were dying, not mine. 

Rinoa slowly rose to her feet with eyes closed. It was as if she lost a best friend. What did she care? She didn't know him.

"Let's go," she told us gravely and we followed her into the pub.

Inside the place looked more like a disco than a bar. The lights around made every color a shade of purple. The booming speakers blasted the number one dance hit in Galbadia. A quite husky woman walked up to us. She reminded me of Zell's mother.

"Aren't you under aged?" she asked.

Rinoa stepped in-between us, "No need to worry," she explained, "We just want to use your back door."

The woman glanced to the back of the room. "If you want to get out that way you'll have to get passed him."

I gazed in the direction to where the woman pointed. A drunken man sat on the floor, leaning against the backdoor.

Rinoa marched over to him and politely asked, "Sir, could you please move?"

The man groggily looked up at her, "Huh?" he said, "Just great, first I get kicked out of the hotel because of some revolution. Next I have to stay in Timber because of the blockade. Third I lose my rare trading card, and now some punk kid wants me to move? No way!"

Rinoa glanced up at me. "Do something Squall!" she begged.

I kneeled beside the guy and inquired, "Did you lose this card?"

He snatched the Tonberry card from my hand. 

"Hey this is mine!" the guy protested, "Where did you get it?"

"…I found it," I lied. I actually just picked-pocketed it from him…

"Well, in that case I'll let you pass," the guy answered. He snapped his fingers at the bartender. "Hey! Little help! I can't move!"

The annoyed bartender shoved the drunk out of our way.

We entered the alleyway, only to see another drunk lying on the floor, bombed. I rolled my eyes. What was with this town? 

Various cats patrolled the stairway to the television station. We shoved the broken creaking gate open and ran up the stairs. We stopped and gazed up at the big-screen television that displayed in front of the whole city. Nothing but snow danced across the screen.

"Hey cool! An outdoor TV!" Zell exclaimed amazed.

"Well the place is swarming with guards, so we can't just storm in there," Rinoa thought a loud, "What do you think?"

"Whatever," I told her, "It's your call. You order us and we do it. Simple as that. Even if it means losing a battle or walking to our deaths. We don't have a choice."

Zell and Selphie nodded.

"How sad," she expressed, "Well, it must be really easy to just follow orders..."

I folded my arms and mumbled to myself, "Our duty is to help you fulfil your mission, but I find it hard to believe you can do it though..."

"What was that?" Rinoa asked me.

"Nothing," I replied, looking away.

"No tell me, what did you say?"

Great, me and my big mouth. "It was nothing!"

"Tell me. That's an order!" she yelled at me.

Fine, I'd tell her! "How serious are you? Really? The three of you plop on the floor to discus strategy? On top of that you can't make a decision without our input, right? How do you think we feel working for such an organization?!"

Zell put a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Don't you think you're being a bit hard on her?"

I folded my arms and turned away. I'd leave it at that.

Rinoa stared at me with tear filled eyes. Her bottom lip pouted out in a frown. She looked as though she was about to cry. I didn't care though. She deserved it. She needed to be shown reality, even if it did hurt, even if it wasn't so nice.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this at all…maybe…" Rinoa trailed off. She instantly ran down the steps and back to the pub. As she left I could hear sobs. I had hurt her…

Suddenly, a picture formed on the television. A podium stood as the focus of the attention. On either side of it sat two Galbadian flags. The backdrop behind everything was a deep red curtain. Next, a suited blond haired man stood at the podium.

"People of the world," he began, "Can you hear me? Can you see me? This is no recording. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this is a live broadcast. The first in over seventeen years! Now I'd like to introduce the president of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling."

The man stepped down from the podium and a middle-aged man with salt-and-pepper black hair took the microphone. 

"Greetings," the dictator started his speech, "I'm Vinzer Deling, life long president of Galbadia. Today, I stand before you to make the following proposition. We the people of this world have the power to end all wars."

"See I told you it was about peace!" Selphie declared.

We continued to listen, "Unfortunately, there are some trifling problems standing between Galbadia and other nations and they must be resolved. I plan to convey with other nations' leaders immediately to resolve these problems. At this time allow me to introduce the ambassador who will be my representative for the conference."

"All this to introduce an ambassador?" Zell asked shocked.

I listened to the president again, "The ambassador is the sorceress."

The sorceress? But-

My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed the camera smash down. It lay on its side causing you to see everything in a crocked angle. Suddenly, Seifer appeared and grabbed hold of the president. What in the hell was he think he was doing?! I then saw Quistis instructing the guards to back off.

"You'll only provoke him!" she told them pushing the soldiers back.

"Should we go in?" Zell asked.

"What's the plan, Squall?" Selphie questioned.

"Well, we should stay here," I told them, "it's not our job to go after Seifer, we don't have the clearance."

As if Quistis could read my mind she shouted at the camera, "Timber team, you have permission to help."

We then sprinted into the television station, being stopped by no guards since they were all after Seifer.

We made it to the studio and found Seifer backed into the corner with his gunblade at Deling's throat. Quistis glanced at us nervously.

"You _stupid_ _idiot_!!!" Zell yelled at Seifer.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I demanded.

"Helping Rinoa out in Timber's independence, what does it look like?" he replied.

"Oh I get it," Zell realized, "You're Rinoa's-"

"Shut up!!!" he cut him off.

"What are we waiting for?" Zell asked, "Let's take this scum back to Balamb Gard-"

"No!" I screamed swinging my arm out. It was too late.

"Should anything happen to me," Deling warned us, "the entire Galbadian military will surely crush Garden…you can let go of me now."

Zell then realized what he had done. He'd endangered every member of Garden…Now who was the idiot?

He hunched his back over and let his arms hang limp.

"Nice going, chicken wuss! You and your big mouth!" Seifer told him and back into the next room. We ran after him.

Once I ran into the room my body froze; I was paralyzed by some sort of spell. I then noticed the wall next to Seifer began to ripple like a lake does when a rock is thrown in. The sorceress emerged from it with a sleek noble smile crowning her pale face.

"You poor, poor, boy," she told him in a excruciating familiar voice, "Such a confused little boy. Are you going to step forward? Retreat? You have to decide."

"Stay back!" Seifer warned.

The sorceress went on, "The boy in you is telling you to come. The adult is telling you to back off. You can't make up your mind. You don't know the right answer."

"_Stay back_!!!" he warned again.

"You want me to help, don't you? You want to be saved from this predicament. Don't be ashamed to ask for help. Besides, you're only a little boy," she told him.

"Shut up! I'm not a BOY!" he yelled at her drawing the blade's razor sharp edge closer to Deling's neck.

"You don't want to be a boy anymore?" the sorceress asked, "Then come with me, to a place of no return. Bid farewell to your childhood."

Seifer then let go of Deling; his eyes seemed out of focus, hypnotized. The sorceress then disappeared back into the wall along with Seifer. Once the concrete stopped rippling, we could move again. 

I instantly ran up to their exit and felt it to see if I could go through too. I knocked on it to see if it was hollow, but it wasn't; it was just an ordinary wall like before. I held my forehead in utter concentration. Where could they have gone?

Suddenly, Rinoa came around the corner. "Where's Seifer?" she asked full with panic and concern.

I shook my head in reply.

She then clasped her hands together. "I hope he's alright."

Whatever. Seifer could handle this himself. God only knows how he managed to escape Garden. All those guards Balamb has – he must have killed them…

I shook my head at the thought. Rinoa was so concerned for him…why? Like Zell said, Rinoa must be Seifer's girlfriend. But why? Seifer was nothing but a cold-hearted snake in the grass waiting to bite you when you're down. He's a back stabber and will do anything to get what he wants. But then again, maybe that's why Rinoa likes him…For his crazy I'll do anything attitude. It would serve quite useful for her revolution…

Once back in the alley, Rinoa stopped in her tracks. She turned around and informed, "Squall, our base was destroyed, so we have no place to hide. No need to worry about Watts and Zone; they made their getaway." Not that I cared about them. She continued, "It's not safe for me to stay here anymore. I want you to take me with you."

I held my forehead with my hand. I didn't know where I could take her. Did she mean back to Garden?

"Squall," she said catching my attention, "that's an order from your client."

I nodded. "Yeah, fine," I told her dryly.

As she smiled she placed her arms on her chest with her hands near her neck and began to bounce with excitement. I rolled my eyes. I must say this is the craziest woman I have ever known.

We entered the pub and that same husky woman came up to us. 

"Hey Rinoa, I heard about your base," the woman told us, "Why don't you stay at my place till you can figure out what to do next?"

Before I could say anything everyone began to follow her. After twisting and turning around the streets, we made it to a humble little two-story home. Despite its horrible condition, it was one of the best houses in the town.

Inside a pot of stew filled the room with a delicious smell. My mouth began to water – I hadn't eaten since the ball yesterday… At the stairway stood a girl about fifteen years old. 

"You can stay here," the girl said to us.

Rinoa turned toward the woman, "Thanks Chief."

"Chief?" I asked aloud.

Rinoa nodded, "Yep, she's a member of Forest Fox, another resistance. The Owls are the only one's that are active, though. The rest just help us out."

The girl smiled at the thought of the revolution. "Legend says that my mother," she began proudly, "battled off thousands of Galbadian soldiers using her strength, cooking, and beauty."

"Wow…" Selphie exclaimed, "The beauty part sure makes it sound like a legend!"

**Knock. Knock. **"Open up!" a soldier shouted at the door, "It's the Galbadian military and we want to make sure you don't have any of those Owl punks hiding in yer house."

"Don't do anything dangerous," the chief warned, "I've got small children here and if you do anything to harm them-"

I shifted my attention to the girl.

"Go up stairs," she told us, "We'll hold them off here."

We did as we were told. In the next room it was obvious that it belonged to a small child. A tiny bed, which Selphie now lay, sprawled on, sat under an open window. The breeze flowed in brushing against the tied back curtains. A toy box at the other window over flowed with toys. A heat radiator blocked a corner and Zell sat on the ground near it facing away from us. In the middle of the room a round self-made carpet covered the wood floor. Quistis stood in the middle of it thinking about what happened. On the ground at the foot of the bed sat Rinoa hugging her legs.

"Seifer was so mad when he found out that only you three were going to Timber," Quistis told us pacing back and forth, "His words were, 'What!? They might end up fighting the whole Galbadian force! And all they dispatched are three rookie SeeD members?! Damn it! I'm going to Timber!' He broke out of Garden injuring many in the process…" She trailed off.

"It's my fault," Rinoa told us, "I always talked about the revolution with him…so don't think too badly of him."

"What's going to happen to him?" Quistis thought out loud.

"He may already be dead," I told them.

"How can you be so casual?" Rinoa asked hugging her legs tighter, "I feel…sorry for him."

Feel sorry? Ha! Seifer would love that! I began to laugh hysterically. I just couldn't hold it in. Everyone stared at me.

"What's so funny?!" Rinoa demanded now standing, "You're terrible!"

I abruptly stopped laughing.

"So why do you think Seifer may already be dead?" Selphie asked me, sitting up.

"The president and the sorceress joined forces," I replied, "Seifer attacked him. No surprise if Seifer may be killed because of it."

"Even so!" Rinoa expressed, "I still hope he's alive." She bent forward with her hands on her knees. She cocked her head at me as if she could read my thoughts.

Think what you want. Reality isn't so kind. Everything doesn't work out the way you want it to. That's why…

"As long as you don't get you're hopes up," I told her, "you can take anything…you feel less pain. Anyway, whatever you wish is none of my business."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're mean!" she stated matter-of-factly, "MEANY!!!"

She turned her back toward me and placed her hands on her hip. 

What's with her?

"Sorry," I apologized.

Instantly the chief then came up stairs and informed, "You better leave soon, those soldiers may come back."

We trotted down the steps and I was about to open the door when Quistis questioned, "Do you have any idea where to go?"

I thought for a moment. All the trains here have stopped except for the one going to East Academe near Galbadia Garden, but we weren't allowed there.

"Garden Code Article 8, line 7." Quistis stated. 

8:7…In the event that returning to the assigned Garden isn't possible report to the nearest Garden.

"We'll head to Galbadia Garden," I told them.

We stepped out of the home and walked to the front of Timber Mechanics. There stood a lone Galbadian soldier. All five of us assumed the attack position.

"Ack!" the soldier cried out, "It's me, sir, Watts!" 

We all lowered our weapons.

"It's not safe here anymore," Rinoa told him, "You should leave."

He shook his head, "Don't worry, princess, I have my disguise. I'll get some more information instead." He turned towards me, "Be careful, sir. And please take good care of Rinoa."

"I have my orders," I told him blankly.

We then made our way to the train station, avoiding the Galbadian soldiers.

At the station an old man came up to us.

"It's me," he said. It was Zone in disguise; "The tickets to that train are sold out."

Selphie swung her hands down and exclaimed, "Super duper mega bummer!"

"We have to get on that train no matter what!" I told everyone.

"You won't have to. I've got five tickets right here," Zone informed flashing them around.

He then gave one to Rinoa and three to me for Selphie and Zell. He then glanced at his ticket. "Here take it," he told Quistis.

"Oh, no I couldn't," she stuttered waving around her hands in a negative way.

"Take it," he insisted and she finally obtained it.

"Be careful, Zone," Rinoa told him, "Don't die on me. We have to liberate Timber together. I'll be back. Take care."

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll just hide in a bathroom or something. Just hurry the train's leaving."

We boarded the train and spread out in the boxcar. This train wasn't as nice as the last one, but I was glad that we didn't have to stay stuck in Timber until things calmed down.

"We'll, we-" I began but Selphie cut me off.

"Open, open, _open_!!!" she declared jumping up and down at the boxcar door. I opened the door and she smiled. "Tee-hee, thanks!" She ran into the next boxcar and stared out the window, singing a soft melody.

"What were you going to say?" Rinoa asked me.

"Huh? Oh it's not important," I told her and she sighed with frustration. What was her problem?

"I'll have to thank Zone for the ticket," Quistis told Rinoa.

"He's into dirty magazines," she told her off the subject.

Quistis smiled and put her hand on her hip. "I'll keep that in mind."

I walked over to Zell. He glanced at me and turned away. Wow, Zell was sure depressed. I've hadn't seen him this bad since…since never.

"Attention passengers, Next stop East Academe, all passengers depart."

We boarded off the train. I hadn't realized that East Academe was in the middle of no where. I wasn't sure where we were…

"Head through the forest," Quistis instructed. How did she know? She sure knows a lot about the Galbadian continent.

We proceeded into the woods. 

Unlike those in Balamb this forest was almost tropical like. The trees were normal pines, but the flowers and the colors seemed off, too pastel. It was well, different. Also familiar…wait a second. This forest is just like the one in that Laguna dream…

"We're not too far from Galbadia Garden now!" Quistis told us with a smile.

"Hey I was just thinking," Selphie began, "There might be some bad news from the Galbadian government. What if we get caught and-"

Zell interrupted her clenching his fists, "Whatever happens, happens! Now come on! Let's keep going!" 

He abruptly hunched his back over and let his arms dangle. "I'm worried about Balamb Garden," he sighed, "If anything happens to Garden it's all my fault. I'm the one who said we were all from Garden…"

Zell swung his arms open in a gesture. "You think the president will retaliate on Garden?"

I looked strait into his eyes. He was completely full of guilt, and he expected me to tell him everything would be all right. But that was just it. He made a stupid mistake that could cost us our lives. It wasn't his fault though. He didn't know…

"Maybe," I replied honestly.

He slumped over again. "Figures." Suddenly he turned around, grabbed my waist, and began to shake me.

Selphie gasped at Zell's action. Do this to me when I don't understand and you're dead.

"B-B-But we have a whole bunch of SeeDs at Balamb Garden! They wouldn't lose to the Galbadian army, would they?"

"Depends on how strong the army is," I told him truthfully.

He finally stopped shaking me and let go. "I know but-"

Rinoa cut him off and marched up to me, "Oh you're just a great leader, aren't you? Do you actually have fun acting so callus towards your comrades?"

Not again!

She continued, "Zell wants your support."

I knew it was going to be something like that.

She put her hand on her hip and tilted her head. "Any kind of encouragement will make-"

Yeah, yeah. I wasn't listening. That kind of stuff is just to ease your mind. Am I the only one who thinks that? No I'm sure Seifer…

I decided to listen to her bickering, "Don't you ever worry about or even think about the well being of your friends?!"

I don't believe in relying on others.

"Don't you understand!"

Whatever!

"Are you listening, Squall?"

Suddenly a surge of pain ran through my body. I clutched my forehead with my hand and cried out it agony. I fell to my knees. It was that sensation again…

"Squall?" Rinoa yelled, panic filling her voice, "_Squall_?!"

I then fell flat on my face. As Rinoa kept shouting my name everything began to blur…

I opened my eyes to gaze down a cliff that lead on to what seemed like forever, for the hazy fog blanketed the ground. Far distances were difficult to make out which contributed to my strong feeling that I was lost. Behind me was a huge rock wall. As I glanced down at the floor I stood on, I realized I was on a path that circled this mountain. Mountain? How on earth did I get here?

"Kiros, you sure this is the place?" I turned around and saw him and Ward discussing where we were. Oh no, I was Laguna again…

"Positive," Kiros replied.

Ward sighed, "I don't want to be patrolling the wrong place like last time." He then glanced accusingly at me.

"Uhh, sorry this isn't the place," I told them.

The two of them gestured and sighed.

"This _is_ it. Let's go commander," Kiros insisted.

I took out the map that I had taken with me. I placed my hand on the back of my head and began to laugh nervously. "I brought the wrong map!"

Kiros rolled his eyes and Ward shook his head with his arms folded.

"Anyways, I have a bad feeling. You know what the old folks say: The unfamiliar always happens."

"You mean 'unexpected', right?" Kiros corrected.

"You only got the 'un' part right," Ward added.

My eyes narrowed. "Stop your clamorin' and move out!" I ordered them.

We marched down the dirt road and came across a huge structure. It looked like a construction site. To the left was some sort of contraption spilling out rubble and rocks down the cliff. Straight-ahead was a metal bridge that connected to the building.

"But seriously," I began, "This place sure is strange. What the heck is this big pile of rocks? You think these are natural rocks used for carving tombstones?"

"Who knows," Kiros stated, "or cares."

"Speaking of strange," Ward said, "Why have you been running so strange?"

"Strange?" I asked oblivious of my idioticness, "What do you mean strange? Just being cautious. That's the basic rule thu-"

An Esthar soldier approached us. The guy was almost robotic like because of the armor metal he wore, and the helmet made the man look like one of those bug-eyed aliens. He held some sort of gun that had a blade attacked to the top that looked like a boomerang.

"Looks like we've got company!" I told the others, "Esthar soldiers still wearing those flashy uniforms."

"Laguna!" Ward cried out trying to get my attention. I was completely unaware of the three other soldiers behind us.

"Don't be such a weenie," I complained thinking there was only one.

I turned around and saw the other three. "What the-"

Before I could finish my sentence the soldiers aimed their weapons on either side of us; we couldn't run.

"Boomerang!" shouted one of the soldiers. He then pressed a trigger on his weapon and the upper portion of it flew off and swung at our heads. 

"Duck!" I warned the others.

The sharp blade sailed over Ward and Kiros's heads. As it came around to me I stupidly forgot to dodge. At the last second, I dove to the ground and the boomerang cut a portion of my hair. The thin strands of my ink-black mane fell slowly to the ground like angel feathers.

__

Hey my hair!!! That's it, now those Esthar soldiers are going to pay! Beware of Laguna Loire! Oh no, not his ridiculous thoughts again!

Suddenly, I took out a chain and swung it over my head and flung it at the pipe above us. It wrapped around the pipe with a clink. Next I jumped up on the chain and whirled out my machine gun as I swung back and forth over the Esthar soldiers.

"Cover me," I told my comrades. They nodded and held them back for my limit break.

"Desperado!" I yelled. Kiros and Ward dashed out of the way and I pulled the trigger of my gun. As I swung back and forth over the soldiers I showered down a rain cloud of bullets at them. I picked each of them off except for the one remaining one that tired to run away.

I jumped down from the chain while Ward spun his harpoon over his head. He then aimed it at his target with his arm pulled back. Ward next tossed the harpoon at the remaining soldier. The sharp edge pierced right through the Estarian's back and out his stomach. 

Ward shuffled to the body and pulled out his weapon.

"There's more coming," he informed.

"There's no end to this," Kiros sighed.

"Better make a run for it!" I suggested already ahead of them. 

We sprinted across the metallic bridge. Once we passed the overpass, the bridge extended out in all directions; it was no longer a bridge but a platform. I had no idea where to go so I picked straight-ahead. We felt our way through the fog – the platform rounded out the edge. We found a ladder in the hole leading down.

We climbed down it and were taken back at the beauty of the place. The building was an underground cave completely covered in aqua colored crystals. They glistened like the fluorescent moon in the night's deep sky. Water droplets fell gently to the cave's crystal floor making a soft quite splash.

Ahead of us I noticed an air-vent with a small old key lying just before it. I sprinted for it and satisfyingly put it in my back pocket.

_Huh? I feel a draft on my butt…_ Yeah it was cold. I looked behind me and noticed a great big hole in my pocket. _Ack! I lost the key!_

I dove to the floor praying that I'd be able to find it again. As I scrambled for it, I felt my hand smack something. _Oh no! It went down the vent! _ Oh gee, such good work!

"Oh well," I sighed, "There's nothing cheaper than something free."

"Nothing cheaper?" Kiros asked.

"Than something free?" Ward finished.

I stood up and looked at them confused. "What? Is it something I said? C'mon, let's go!"

We then proceeded down the hall. The ceiling above seemed to drift farther and farther away from us, expanding the room. Our boots hit the metal hatches below us.

****

Clang.

Clang.

Clack. Huh? Why the sudden change in noise? I bent down and investigated the hatch, while Kiros and Ward looked down at me impatiently waiting. _Ah ha!_

"Hey you guys, I've got a plan!" I told them.

"What?" Kiros asked very interested.

"Something stupid I bet," Ward commented.

I made a face. "No way!" I argued, "This here hatch is loose. So if we loosen it more, anyone who steps on it will surly fall!"

"Oh I get it!" Kiros understood, "Any solider won't be able to pass here without falling."

"Right!" I confirmed and untwisted the hatch more, "but we won't be able to come back here. It would be idiotic to fall into our own trap." Why do I have a feeling Laguna might be that stupid?

"Only a genius could think up such a plan!" I finished.

"Yeah, but which one of us is the genius?" Ward teasingly asked.

"Oh shut up!" I shouted.

We then ventured farther down the hall. 

"Ah, ha!" I shouted and dove to the ground. I had found the key I lost earlier. Kiros and Ward looked at me as if to say, I don't know him.

I promptly put the rusty piece of metal in my shirt pocket.

"Now, I can't loose it!" I exclaimed triumphantly.

Suddenly I felt an itch at my nose. "Ahhchoo!" I sneezed and the key flew out of its place. _Ack! The key! I lost it again! _I heard Laguna's thoughts as I frantically search the ground. _Well, it's not like I'm going to die or anything…_

I stood up and watched my comrades shake their heads.

"What?" I asked unaware of my actions.

Ward rolled his eyes and Kiros sighed. I must say I couldn't blame these guys for being embarrassed, I sure was…

"Quit standing there and let's get going!" I yelled at them.

In the next room, the crystal hall seemed thinner and a lone detonator lay in the path blocking our way. It had two fuses: a short blue one and a long red one. Oh no, bombs and Laguna…I'm afraid to find out what will happen.

"Hey what's this?" I asked pointing to it.

"A detonator…you know?" Kiros told me.

"Hmmm, let's see…oh this short fuse is for that rock there and this long one is for the one we saw earlier," I explained like I was some kind of genus. 

"Hey man, are you crazy?" Ward asked sharing my fear, "You don't know how powerful that is."

I frowned and said, "I bet it's not all that. The detonator is right here as long as we stay behind it, we'll be all right."

Ward replied, "Well-"

Before he could finish his sentence I recklessly lit the red fuse. I turned to Ward and smiled so wide my eyelids clamped shut. 

****

BOOM! A loud explosion occurred causing the cave to shake; little pieces of sawdust-like crystal fell from the ceiling and landed on us. I scrapped the particles off of me nonchalantly.

"That was loud," Kiros stated.

"Good thing we were here," Ward added.

"That's what I told you before," I yelled at them, "You should always check how powerful it can be before fooling around!"

"Wasn't that me?" Ward asked.

"Uh…ah…um…anyway we're still alive right?" I told them while I had my hand on the back of my head and laughed nervously.

I then bent down to light the other fuse, when Ward exclaimed, "Not again!"

"Run!" I shouted as I sprinted to the next room, "It's gonna blow!"

We dashed to the next room, anticipating a loud explosion but instead heard a faint thud. We peeked around the corner and watched the rock lazily roll to the other room.

"See!" I exclaimed, "I told you it wasn't that powerful."

We next headed down the hall and came across one of the most spectacular rooms in the cave. The aqua colored crystal changed slowly to a rich pink – they glistened with everlasting beauty. The room extended as far as the eye could see. In front of us was a metal bridge too thin for more than one person to go across it at a time. 

We walked slowly across the bridge taking in the scenery as long as possible. Our boots clunked against the metal breaking the silence. No one spoke until we entered the next room.

Here, I examined a huge bolder. _What if I push it…?_ I then slammed my fist into it and recoiled my hand back shaking it.

"Ouch!" I moaned clutching my wound. _Stupid bolder, I'll teach you!_

I then kicked the thing causing it to roll down the hall. Two Esthar soldiers screamed and ran in the other direction in hopes to escape the path of the rock. Smack. The bolder hit the wall, crushing the poor soldiers with it. _Oops…_

"Jeez," Ward expressed, "You have to touch everything like some kid."

"Yeah, Laguna," Kiros put in, "Chill out."

"Whatever, man!" I responded with a gesture, "Thanks to me those Esthar soldiers and rock are history. It's like killing two pigs with one stone. I'm just so awesome; Genius, I tell you!"

"Pigs?" Ward inquired completely puzzled. Hell, I sure was…

"Don't you mean birds?" Kiros assumed.

"Bird, pig, whatever, I'm still a genius," I beamed.

"A mentally insane one if that," Kiros teased.

I ignored his comment and marched into the next cave dwelling.

Instead of being welcomed by mass amounts of crystals we overlooked the ocean atop a cliff. The salt air filled my nose and I grew more excited. _We're almost home…_

I turned around and was greeted by a pair of elite Esthar soldiers. Their helmets and armor differed from the others. The "eyes" were a blue color instead of red and the overall metal on the armor was a darker shade of gray. The blades on their weapons, to my dismay, were much larger.

"Don't tell me," I exclaimed.

Kiros sighed, "Of all the worst possible-"

"Predicaments?" Ward finished.

The faceless guards then aimed the gun portion of their weapons at us. The bullets sailed from the chamber and at us quicker than lighting. Kiros and Ward slammed to the ground and I just stood there stupidly.

The bullets pierced my armor and my skin. I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground. **Thud. **My head hit the rock hard mountain floor. I could feel blood slowly ooze from out of my skull. I couldn't move all I did was cry like a baby.

Ward rushed to my side as Kiros called upon his GF, "Diablos, Dark Messenger!"

"Take this," Ward ushered while literally forcing the liquid down my throat. I coughed and gagged at the taste of the potion. It must have gone bad lying on the shelf too long.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" I protested and stood up, with my wounds partly healed.

Before I could say anymore the sun seemed to dim. Wait…sun dimming? How can that be? Suddenly I heard a faint sound of screeching. It came closer and louder. I covered my ears from the agony of the high-pitched noise. A huge flock of bats circled the area. Instantly, they huddled together so closely they seemed like a blob of black. 

A few seconds passed and a dark GF emerged from the liquid bubble. His hands and wings were placed on his chest as if he were dead. Suddenly, he spread his wings wide open removing any remaining goop on him from the blob. He examined the stunned soldiers and shot his hands into the air. Immediately he swung his arms down and the huge blob slammed onto the soldiers. The ball split into six spheres upon contact. Each had their own unique cursed symbol illuminating with power. 

The devil-like GF spun into the air and with a flash of light turned back into the group of bats. The sky lit up once more and we turned to investigate the soldiers. 

One of them was indented in the ground in a bloody mess. The other groggily looked upon us; he would die any second.

"Soul Crush!" the soldier cried and dashed at Kiros and Ward with his remaining strength. He sung his knife blindly and sliced Kiros in the stomach. My comrade went down as Ward screamed if he was all right. The crazed soldier then slashed at Ward. Blood trickled down from his neck and his cries became gagged moans.

__

Hey that bastard! I'm gonna kill him! But before I could react the soldier fell to the ground. He lay limp and I noticed he wasn't breathing.

I bent down next to my wounded friends and gazed out at the open sea.

"Look the ocean," I pointed out to a none too thrilled Kiros and Ward, "We're saved! Lady luck is on our side. We can escape to Galbadia!!!"

"One would say we've been run down," Kiros managed to speak, "That's what they'd normally say…"

I stood up and glared at him. "Don't say that. It might come true. Didn't your grandmother tell you that?"

"If you say something bad," he recited, "It might come true…Yeah I think she did."

I heard a mumble come from Ward.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"I think his throat was injured," Kiros told me, "he lost his voice."

Ward looked up at me bleeding at the throat. "It…wa…fu…you…" he mumbled.

I was taken a back a bit. _Did he just curse at me? _"Say again," I told him.

He gasped for air and managed to speak the last words he'd ever say, "It…was…fun. Laguna…Kiros…it was fun."

I understood what he said but Laguna had no clue. "Ward, that's way uncool," I told him, "It's not cool to say that, you're getting the cuchi-cuchi treatment!"

I bent down and tickled the injured man he doesn't laugh but his smile spoke volumes. What was Laguna thinking tickling a wounded man? Frankly, I don't want to know…

I got up and looked down the cliff. The fog had now cleared and the bottom could be visibly seen. The sea's majestic waves crashed against the mountain's rock walls. A few feet away from the rocky shallow water floated two Galbadian boats.

"Whoa!" I expressed, "Check it out, a boat! We're getting on!"

Kiros looked up at my jumping figure. "A vessel they'd normally call it."

I frowned and rolled my eyes. "Boat, vessel, whatever. We're going to Galbadia!"

I then waddled over to Kiros and picked him up. With a light swing I thew him off the cliff. A few seconds later I here a loud splash. Ward looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. If he could speak I know he'd beg me to not throw him off.

I grabbed the back of his uniform and attempted to lift him. _Wow! Ward sure is heavy!_

I folded my arms in thought and came up with a "brilliant" plan. It was more idiotic than brilliant…

I stood behind Ward and pushed on his feet. He slid towards the edge and I gave him a final shove. **Splash! **

"You guys sure have guts," I exclaimed to no one, "You know how high this cliff is?!"

I glanced down again and wished I hadn't. All well to late now. I had to follow them.

I inched myself towards the edge and slowly slid off. I hung onto the cliff as I looked down. _Ack! Too far…I can't do this! Maybe I'll just climb back up and-_

I stupidly lost grip of the cliff. _Oh GOD!_

"No way!" I screamed on my way down, "AHHHHHH! Oh shi-"

I slowly opened my eyes and my blurred vision came into focus. All I could see was a pair of beautiful brown almond-shaped eyes staring back at mine. Rinoa backed up from my face and smiled. She seemed relieved that I was okay.

I sat up and turned my head to see Selphie and Quistis standing up. They both looked tired from our little dream adventure.

"Was it Laguna again?" Zell asked helping Selphie up.

"Sir Laguna is in big trouble!" Selphie announced, "I hope he'll be okay!"

Quistis closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Doesn't seem like the first time for you all. What is this?" she asked.

If it were just me I could tell the others it was only a crazy dream…

"We'll be wasting our time trying to figure it out," I told her, "Let's keep going."

"Yeah," Zell agreed, "Let's go! I think we're almost there."

With that Zell marched off followed by Selphie and Quistis. I turned towards Rinoa. Her gorgeous face was streaked with worry and guilt.

"Ummm…" she trailed off looking down and fidgeting. She wanted to tell me something serious; something was troubling her… "I think I may have said too much. I'm sorry."

She flashed me a weak smile. I shook my head. Forget about it…

Once out of the forest Galbadian Garden could clearly be seen. At the gates a mass amount of cadets trained on flying robotic suits. Rhythmic counting boomed through out the air. The commander of the group strictly kept the students in line. From the look of things, the rules here were tight any mess up and you'll surly pay for it. The Garden itself was painted a deep red and took on the shape of a semi-circle. I noticed the front gate was ten times bigger than the one at Balamb Garden.

Inside, a huge SeeD symbol was placed above the inner gates. Not many students scurried about the halls and no one dared to run. All that could be heard was the faint thudding of footsteps against the gray tiled floor. It was like a library. The circular courtyard passed the gate was absolutely huge. The ceiling stretched at least twenty feet over my head. In the middle a giant SeeD symbol was imprinted on the tile. From all directions a mass of halls spread about. You could get lost in this place forever!

We stood at the gate amazed at the contrasts between this Garden and our own.

Selphie with jaw dropped exclaimed in awe, "Wow, completely different from both Trabaja or Balamb Garden!"

"Sure is quiet," Zell put in with a whisper. I could tell he hated the place already.

With my hand on my hip I commented, "I like it."

Rinoa began to laugh hysterically. What was so funny? I lifted up one eyebrow at her in question. She just clutched her stomach with the pain of her giggles.

"Could you leave this up to me?" Quistis asked, "I've been here several times and I know the headmaster pretty well. I'll go and explain our situation."

Whatever. I didn't care as long as we were safe…for now. She walked off leaving the four of us behind to explore the huge new Garden.

I pushed open the gate's door with the others close behind. 

"Where are we supposed to go?" Selphie asked me like I would know.

Instantly, the announcer over the intercom answered, "Attention, SeeD party from Balamb Garden, Please wait in the second floor reception room."

"Where's that?" Zell asked me.

I violently sighed and shook my head with my hand on my forehead. How was I supposed to know all these things? I've never been here before – 

I then noticed Rinoa walking strait ahead. "Come on," she gestured for us to follow. Well, she seemed to know where to go. Oh yeah, that's right. She's probably been here before, asking for assistance for the Forest Owls.

We continued down the hall passing an instructor that wore a pair of gray pants and a skin-tight black T-shirt. He stood so perfectly strait he appeared to be a statue. Rinoa then lead us to a more brightly-lit hall and to the right of us sat a staircase curving to the second floor. Rinoa ran up the steps followed by Zell and Selphie; I walked up. 

At the top of the stairs another instructor, guard, or whatever stood beside a door with an interesting decor bordering it. Rinoa opened the door and we entered the reception room.

The first thing I noticed were the two white leather couches in the center of the room facing each other with a glass coffee table in the middle. To the right of the door sat a very attractive wood bureau. Above a mirror in a wooden frame hung and reflected the light. Behind the right couch were two full-length windows that stretched all the way to the ceiling. I glanced out; the marching students below looked like a colony of ants heading back to their nest.

Everyone spread out, Selphie peered out the window, Zell sat on the left couch, and Rinoa stood passed the table, staring at the wall.

"So Quistis attended classes here?" Rinoa absently said out loud.

"I wonder if they have a Garden festival too," Selphie asked to know one in particular.

I gently placed my hand on my hip. What could be taking Quistis so long?

"How long are they gonna make us wait?" Zell groaned sharing my boredom.

As if on cue, instructor Trepe walked in. Everyone turned to face her.

"How did it go?" I asked. She folded her arms. 

"They understand our situation," she told us, then walked over to where Zell was sitting and bent forward, "And Balamb Garden is safe."

Zell stood up with pure excitement. A huge smile beamed across his face. His eyes clamped shut with his grin. I could definitely tell he was relieved, I sure was. Balamb Garden is my home. I've been there since as long as I could remember. If something should happen to it, I'm not sure what I'd do…

Quistis went on, "The attack on the president in Timber was classified as an independent action. There was an official notice from the Galbadian government saying that Balamb Garden is not being held responsible."

"So Seifer's taking all the blame?" Zell asked with a touch of melancholy.

An expression of pain cut Quistis's fare face. "The trial's over," she told us in a shaky voice, "and the sentence has been carried out."

Rinoa gasped and her beautiful eyes began to fill with bitter tears. Selphie's eyes grew big and she remained unusually silent. Zell jumped back as if he had seen a ghost. His mouth hung open with shock.

"…He was executed?" Rinoa's voiced cracked and she squatted on the ground, hugging her legs, "Of course he was. He attacked the president," She stood up and wiped away a salty tear that had drizzled down her soft cheek. "He sacrificed himself for the Forest Owls…"

Quistis walked up to her. "It was your group that got Seifer involved with this?" she asked almost accusingly, "You're a resistance faction, right? You must have been prepared for the worst. I'm sure Seifer was prepared too. So don't think of it as Seifer sacrificing himself for you." She then sighed and sat on the couch next to Rinoa. "I'm sorry, I guess that wasn't much consolation."

An awkward moment of silence filled the room. I slightly shook my head. What the heck was everyone's problem? You should always be prepared for a situation like this. We're in the military and Rinoa's apart of an antigovernment agency…You should know someone might die, and be ready for it. I sighed. Never get your hopes up; they'll just be shattered later on. That's the way life is. Once you think you got something good, fate throws you another obstacle. If you don't expect anything good to happen, and don't get close to people, nothing can hurt you.

Selphie broke the quiet, "You really hated Seifer didn't you, Zell?"

He frowned and cast his eyes downward. "Yeah but…He was from Garden. He was one of us… If I can, I wanna get revenge." He then held up a clenched fist and shook it angrily.

"I…really liked him," Rinoa stated absently, "Always full of confidence, smart. Just by talking to him I felt I could take on the world." A small smile warmed her face as she thought of him.

"Your boyfriend?" Selphie inquired.

"I don't really know," she sighed and sat on the couch next to Quistis. "I…I _think_ I was in love. I wonder how he felt…"

I frowned and placed my hand on my hip, shifting my weight. I guess there's no point in trying to bother with winning her heart. Of course SEIFER was her boyfriend. Besides what idiot would go for a guy like me? I…What am I thinking?! I shook my head of the thought of getting close to someone. No…not after what happened with Sis. I can't… Why am I thinking this anyway? I don't even LIKE her never mind love her… She's the exact opposite of me. And she hates me. So why do I have to keep reminding myself?

"Do you still like him?" Selphie asked.

"If I didn't," Rinoa began her face glistened from tears, "I wouldn't be talking about it." She hugged her legs. "It was last summer…I was sixteen. Lot's of fond memories." She then weakly smiled.

"I don't have any good memories of him," Quistis told us, "I've seen some troubled children, but he was beyond troubled," she shifted her thought, "Well, he wasn't really a bad guy."

"Kinda sad…" Selphie mumbled. She didn't know him that well, but she had a very strong amount of empathy. It was as if she too lost a close friend. Even though I wouldn't even call him my friend…

Zell shook his head; "I didn't like that guy, but executed?"

I liked him…wasn't really a bad guy…He was one of us… Seifer you've become just a memory. Will they…Will they talk about me this way if I die, too? Squall was this and that. Using past tense, saying whatever they want. So this is what death is all about…Not for me! I won't have it!!! A burning rage filled my heart and soul. I closed my eyes in hope that it would pass, but the wild fire stayed inside of me.

Quistis stood up and questioned with concern, "What's wrong, Squall?"

"I won't have it!!!" I shouted and swung my arm out with authority. Everyone then stared at me.

"W-what?" Zell asked a bit frightened and shocked by my anger.

"Are you MAD?" Selphie asked and swung down her arms almost like a shrug.

I ran to the door. "I'm not having anyone talk about me in past tense!" I exclaimed and ran out the door.

I sprinted down the stairs trying to out run Zell who had followed me. I screeched to a halt and began to walk when I saw one of those instructors. The man eyed me, but shifted his attention towards Zell who clumsily ran down the staircase shouting my name. 

I walked passed the instructor and Zell bumped right into him. He fell strait to the ground and looked up at the instructor with a nervous grin. The blow didn't even phase the middle-aged man. He was like a brick wall. 

"One hundred push-ups now!" he ordered, "The rule is NO running in the hall."

"But…" Zell attempted to explain.

"Don't give me any pitiful excuses cadet! You know the rules."

Zell grumbled and assumed the push-up position.

"Now count, you good for nothing scum bag!"

"1…2…3…" Zell counted as he did his task.

"You call those push-ups?" the instructor yelled.

I shook my head with a smile and exited the hall. Poor Zell. 

Upon reaching the courtyard I heard a familiar voice call out, "Yo, Squall!" I turned around; it was Rajin and Fujin from the balcony of the second floor. The two hurried down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them gesturing by moving my hand slightly away from my leg in question.

"What am I doing?" Rajin repeated, "I'm a messenger, ya know?"

Rajin and Fujin nodded at each other.

He went on, "Brought you a knew order from Headmaster Cid, ya know?"

They nodded towards each other again.

"What kind of order?" I inquired.

Rajin bent forward and put his hand near his mouth and shook it as if to tell a secret. "I dunno. Gave it to the head honcho here. Just did what Headmaster Cid wanted, ya know?"

They nodded in approval.

"EXPLAIN," Fujin stated in her usual robotic tone.

"We were supposed 'ta go to Timber. But the trains have stopped, so we had no other choice but to come here. Kinda relieved to see you guys here."

They nodded yet again.

"SEIFER?" Fujin asked.

Damn! I was hopping to avoid this…I didn't want to be the one to tell them that their "leader" was killed.

"Oh yeah!" Rajin exclaimed, with remembrance, "Wasn't Seifer with you?"

I sighed and informed them casually as if it were nothing, "I believe Seifer may be dead."

Fujin gasped and held a hand to her heart. Rajin seemed to be in a state of disbelief.

I continued, "I heard he was tried in Galbadia and then executed."

Fujin narrowed her eyes. "LIES!"

Rajin then hysterically laughed. "That's gotta be a lie, ya know?" He then shook his hand in front of his mouth. "There's no way he'd put up with a trial, ya know?! Or an execution for that matter! It's just so not Seifer, ya know?"

"FIND!" Fujin exclaimed.

Rajin looked a bit confused by Fujin's statement. "O' what…! We're gonna meet up with Seifer?" He then turned back toward me. "Well, see ya Squall. We're gonna head off to Galbadia to look for Seifer."

They then scramble to the exit of the courtyard. What do they mean find Seifer? His body? I held my forehead with my fingertips. I hope they'll be okay. They'll be so devastated when reality hits them-

My thoughts were broke by the intercom, "Attention SeeD party from Balamb Garden. Please assemble at the front gate."

Once at the gate I found Zell shadow boxing as usual, Quistis pacing back and forth with impatience, a smiling Selphie rocking back and forth humming a tune, and Rinoa sitting on the ledge with her feet dangling.

I walked up to her. As she looked up at me her eyes stabbed my heart with that same high-like feeling. Her glassy almond orbs hypnotized me. I stared into them and she looked back into my own blue eyes. I observed every movement of her eyelashes as she slowly blinked.

"Oh I think that's him," Rinoa thought out loud snapping me out of my daze. She glanced up at me again. "Just pretend I'm a SeeD, too. It'll be less complicated that way."

The five of us stood in a line and awaited the car before us. The yellow and blue car stopped just ten feet in front of us. The Headmaster of Galbadia Garden emerged and strode toward us. We all stood at attention and saluted. Rinoa glanced at us and quickly did the same. The headmaster saluted back. 

"Good day," Headmaster Martine greeted and began to pace examining each of us. "I have official orders from Headmaster Cid addressed to you. Following regulations, I have gone over these orders. After careful consideration of our options, we have decided to fully assist and cooperate with Headmaster Cid. Actually, we too have been planning for this for quite some time now." He stopped pacing and continued, "In order to stress the importance of this mission, I must first brief you of the current situation."

"At ease," he commanded and we loosened up.

"You all know about the sorceress being appointed as the peace ambassador for the Galbadian government," he began, "However, this ambassador thing is just a cover up. There will be no peace talks, only threats. The sorceress creates fear among people. Therefore peace talks are impossible. Galbadia is planning to use this fear to negotiate favorable conditions for itself. It's clear that Galbadia's ultimate goal is world domination. Garden is no exception, either. In fact that the sorceress is planning to use this Garden as her base."

Headmaster Martine paused briefly, "We have very few options available to us. We entrust world peace, and the future to you."

We all saluted with Rinoa quickly following our example.

"Details of the mission are enclosed in these official orders," he informed and handed me the paper. I quickly skimmed it over. Assassinate the sorceress…blah blah blah… oh what's this? Sniper? I've shot bullets out of my gunblade but there's no way I could do that.

"Any questions?" the headmaster asked.

"The orders say by means of 'a sniper'," I stated, "We have no one with that skill."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, "Let me introduce an elite sharpshooter from Galbadia Garden." He then shouted toward the field, "Kinneas! Irvine Kinneas!"

I looked out into the grassland and my eyes caught onto a small delicate pale yellow butterfly. It fluttered its wings and landed on the tip of a finger. The fingerless-gloved hand was held as if it were a gun, and jolted back like it just shot the butterfly. The insect flew away and the man stood up from his relaxed laying position. 

His brown overcoat rippled in the soft breeze. He turned toward us and rested his shotgun on his shoulder. He wore a pair of cowboy boots with his chaps covering his black jeans. On his upper half he wore nothing but a bold purple vest clearly showing his chest and Indian-like necklace. A sly Cheshire cat grin crowned his face. He tossed his long ponytail aside and tipped his black cowboy hat in greeting.

He paced back and forth examining each of us thoroughly especially the female members of the group.

"This is Irvine Kinneas," the Headmaster introduced, "He will be your sharpshooter. Leave whenever you're ready. Failure isn't an option." With that he left in the car. As he took off our new member of the group pointed his hand like it was a gun at the car. "BANG!" he stated in a very slight southern accent.

I shook my head. I had a bad feeling about this guy…

"So what's the orders?" Zell asked extremely impatiently.

"This is no ordinary mission," I told them, "It's a direct order from both Balamb and Galbadia Garden. We're to assassinate the sorceress."

Zell was taken a back a step and Quistis covered her mouth. I glanced at Irvine and he seemed to be in his own world pretending to shoot things.

I went on, "We're to shoot from afar. Kinneas will be our sniper. We're to support him to out fullest." I walked up to him to catch his attention. "Should the sharpshooter fail, we are to attack head on."

Irvine gestured with both of his arms like a shrug. "Thanks for the support, but I never miss my target," he told me with full confidence.

Gee, he sure wasn't modest… I ignored my thoughts and continued my briefing, "Eliminate the sorceress. That's our order. We're going to head to the capital of Galbadia, Deling City. There, we'll meet up with General Caraway." Rinoa seemed to cringe at the name of the man. What was up with that? Must be my imagination. "We'll go over the details for the plan with him. Let's get going."

"Well then," Irvine began, "Come on, don't want to be late." With that he lead us out of Galbadia Garden.

We boarded the train at Galbadia Garden station. The ticket was so expensive, three thousand Gil, but there was no other way to Deling in such a short amount of time.

I inserted the ticket into the computer on the train. I didn't go into the next boxcar for I knew Selphie would throw a fit.

"Tee-hee, you caught on!" she exclaimed and dashed to the next compartment. She's so full of energy and so carefree. I used to be like that once…a long long time ago…

"This train, bound for Deling City, will be departing shortly," the speaker over the intercom announced. Suddenly, with a jolt the train began to move with a toot of the horn.

"This is the only train bound for Deling anyway," Rinoa informed.

"Hmm…Perhaps it's fate?" Irvine mumbled to himself and trotted off to the next boxcar.

Zell squinted in anger and shook his fist. "So what do we do about _him_?"

Quistis expression abruptly changed to concern. "Irvine just kind of went off…shouldn't you check?"

I sighed and made my way to the next boxcar. What was the big deal? He wouldn't do anything.

In the next compartment, I found a smirking Irvine with an unsure Selphie.

"Selphie, we're destined to be together!" Irvine exclaimed mellow dramatically.

"Y-yeah right!" she stuttered with her cheeks burning red. She then deeply sighed.

"A sigh of love?" Irvine asked hopefully.

Selphie smiled nervously. "No…no," she affirmed and jumped adding more meaning to her words.

Irvine then noticed me and made his way out. As he passed me he tipped his hat and said, "Pardon me."

I walked up to Selphie.

"My heart's pounding. What's this I'm feeling?" she asked, taking in deep breaths.

I knew that feeling… It always comes around when I'm with Rinoa…"It's an important mission," I told her, "Get used to handling pressure while you still can."

She sighed. "How much longer 'til Deling City?"

I shook my head in reply and left her alone.

As I entered the original boxcar I saw Zell completely ticked off. I glanced to my right and noticed Irvine bothering Rinoa.

"Rinoa!" Irvine cried out as she hid behind Quistis.

"Irvine Kinneas!" Quistis berated, "You're playing a major role in this mission. Now, behave yourself!"

"No one understands me," he expressed, "Snipers are loners by nature…We hone our instincts, pour our whole being into a single bullet. The pressure of the moment…An instant of tension…That's what – That's what I have to face alone. It's not easy. So like, just do me a favor, and let me be! You get my drift?" He then sort of saluted with two fingers.

I shifted my gaze to Zell. He stood there both fists clenched and he shook with pure annoyance.

****

WaBAM! He slammed his fist into the floor with all his might. The whole entire train shuttered and almost tilted off the track from the blow.

Instantly the announcer informed, "Err, there was no damage to the train from that, err, minor vibration."

I stepped out of the train. We had arrived in Deling City at night. The station was as busy as ever. Mass amounts of locomotives arrived and took off on different tracks. The speaker over the intercom announced arrivals and departures. An attendant stood by one train shouting for all passengers to board. The tiny yellow lights lit the subway-like station just enough to make out where you were going.

I lead the group to the escalators. I stood on the back rubber surface and waited for it to lift me up. Rinoa on the other hand sprinted up it. When I reached the top I took in the scenery of the place.

Just ahead of us laid the cluttered streets full with all kinds of busses. Right away I recognized the beautiful water fountain where Laguna had parked his car. It wasn't there now though… The streetlights filled the roads with a Las Vegas glow. I closed my eyes and for some reason the word "home" came to mind. So this is where Laguna's from…

I glanced at Rinoa and she had this tiny serene smile adding more beauty to her face. She seemed to be remembering something… Abruptly her smile changed to an annoyed frown. Why? What was wrong?

"We're going to Caraway's Mansion, right?" she told me, "Just take bus 08."

Irvine's eyes grew wide with shook. "Exactly," he stated, "You're pretty familiar with this place."

Whatever, it doesn't matter as long as we get this mission over with and successfully. 

We boarded the bus and were taken to one of the biggest houses I've ever seen in my life. Painted a light blue shade, it stood three stories tall. The rounded edges and parapet gave it a castle appearance. In one window at the top a green plant sat upon the windowsill. A seven-foot stone wall led to the entrance and boxed out forming a porch. At the entrance of it stood a Galbadian soldier on guard.

"General Caraway's mansion is right through this gate," the guard began, "but I can't just let you walk in."

"I believe he's been informed of our arrival," I told him.

"Yes, indeed," he replied, "but I was ordered not to let you through until your skills have been tested."

Rinoa let out a loud annoyed breath. "He's still so skeptical of people."

"Test our skills?" I asked, "What does he want us to do?"

"The Tomb of the Unknown King is to the northeast…Bring back proof you were there, a code number."

"A code number?" I repeated in question.

"Yes," he answered, "there once was a student who entered there and never returned…He left his student ID behind. It still remains there today. Just bring me back the number."

I turned back toward the others. Zell had been shadowboxing, Quistis tapped her foot with arms folded, Irvine tried to convince Selphie of his undying love (more likely lust) for her and Rinoa…wait where'd she go?

"How dare General Caraway bring us all the way out here for a stupid test of courage!" she screamed at the soldier, "You go in and tell him that Rinoa Heartilly is here! And if he thinks we're going all the way to that freaking tomb, tell him he's got another thing coming!"

The soldier stared at her with wide eyes. "Yes ma'am!" he exclaimed with a salute and headed inside the mansion.

She shook her head and waited impatiently for his return. What difference would it make if he were told her name? 

The soldier returned and informed, "General Caraway will see you now."

Huh? Why? What's so special about her? She's just like once of us…not even a SeeD…I don't get it.

The soldier stepped aside and I lead the group to the porch. Everyone went inside except Rinoa and me. I ignored her and held my forehead with my palm.

Both Balamb and Galbadia Garden are joining forces with the general from the Galbadian army…why? No point in me thinking about it. SeeDs aren't meant to question why.

"Umm…" Rinoa caught my attention, "Is my contract still in effect?"

I nodded. What is it this time? 

"Don't leave me in this house, okay? Want me to explain why?"

I wondered, but this might take a while…

"You should know by now," I replied, "Just tell us what to do and we'll do it."

She didn't answer at first and held her left elbow with her right arm across her stomach. Finally she smiled warmly making me melt. "Okay then, thanks," she told me with gratitude.

Inside the mansion, the first room appeared like a study instead of a living room. At the far end stood a wooded desk in front of a ceiling-high bookcase. Before the desk a coffee table was the focus of the room. Surrounding it were two Elizabethan-age plush red chairs. A third seat directly to the left of the table matched the other two chairs but could fit two people. Behind that was three windows half covered by tan shades. 

To the right of the entrance sat a built in china-cabinet filled with various types of wineglasses. Further right, next to the windows stood a white statue of a woman. Her hands were in such a way it appeared that she would be holding something but she held nothing.

The guard told us that we should wait here, but it had been twenty minutes now. Irvine sat back in the desk chair with his boots casually lying atop the important papers that scattered around the desk. Zell impatiently paced back and forth in front of the table with his hands in his pockets. Selphie gazed out the window examining the night's glorious stars. Quistis and Rinoa each took a seat on one of the chairs.

"**Hmph**…He always does this! So discourteous, making people wait!" Rinoa expressed and stood up, "I'm gonna go complain. Everyone wait here."

She stormed off passed me and opened the door. "Oh by the way," she stated remembering, "this is my house, so don't worry."

Zell jolted back with shock.

I just hope this doesn't lead to any trouble but knowing her…

A few seconds later a middle-aged man came into the room. I could tell by his uniform that he was General Caraway. His strait black hair had steaks of white and his eyes reflected a caramel color, but he wasn't at all from an Asian descent. I waited for Rinoa to come out with him, but she didn't.

"Where's Rinoa?" I asked partly because it was an order to protect her and partly because of my concern.

"She has not received the type of training you all have and may become a burden," the general replied, "It's for the best that she stays out of this operation."

Selphie tore her gaze from the window and eyed Caraway. "So you're Rinoa's father?" she asked.

His expression seemed to sadden. "I can't remember the last time she called me that…"

Zell's eyes grew big with shock. "So the father's a top military officer, and the daughter's a member of an anti-government faction?! That's bad…_really_ BAD!" he expressed with emphasis.

"Yes indeed," General Caraway agreed, "It's a serious problem." He then walked over to one of the windows and looked down at the busy streets below. "But it doesn't concern you. It's our problem," he told us firmly so we'd drop the subject. "Besides," he began to change the topic, "we have far more important things to worry about."

I thought about Rinoa. She didn't want to stay in this house… Garden's directive and her orders have the same value to us. I couldn't decide.

"Once our mission is accomplished here," I told Caraway, "we're working for Rinoa, as per our contract," I shook my head to add more emphases to my words, "I don't know what your situation is, but please don't interfere when the time comes."

"And if I do?" he asked. 

Was he threatening? No body threatens me…and walks away. I held my anger in and stated calmly, "We're all SeeDs here. We'll act accordingly."

Irvine then gripped his hands on the chairs arm rests and shoved himself over the desk with sheer grace. He leaded against the desk with arms folded. "Hey, hey, hey, fellas," he caught everyone's attention, "We're here to knock off the sorceress, right? So let's get down to business."

Thank you Irvine, for breaking that tension. I felt relieved as General Caraway began to brief us.

"Okay, let me explain the plan," he then walked out the front door.

On the way to the street he continued, "I'm sure you know about the Galbadian government reaching an agreement with Sorceress Edea."

So that's her name…

"There plans to be a ceremony tonight to commemorate the event. It'll be held at the Presidential Residence," he went on as he led us there.

We came to an open road with a huge gate down the strait-a-way.

"During the ceremony," Caraway started, "you will split up into two teams and get into position. The gateway team will enter the gateway and stand by. The sniper team will stand by at the front of the Presidential Residence until the ceremony is over. This is where the sniper team will wait, right here where I'm standing."

He stood in front of a gated building with a huge red digital clock at the top.

"That's the Presidential Residence. Once the ceremony ends, a parade for the sorceress will begin. That's when the gate will open. Lay low until then. The parade may be canceled if there is any commotion. We must avoid that at all costs. Once the gate opens the sniper team will move out. With the parade drawing the crowd and the guards' attention, it should be rather easy to move about. The sniper team will head for the roof of the residence. In the corridor by the sorceress's room, there is a hatch that leads to the clock tower. There you'll find a carousel clock. You'll find the sniper rifle there. Stand by in the tower until exactly o' twenty hours."

He began to walk in demonstration and continued, "The parade will begin by the gate. The sorceress will be riding on the parade vehicle. After it leaves the gate, it will turn left like this," he ran in the parade's pattern, "The parade will circle once around the city along the outer road and return to this space. It will return on this side. Then it will return on this side. Then it will turn right and head this way. Here's where the gateway team comes into play."

After Selphie asked him to demonstrate it again he led us to the gateway.

"At exactly o' twenty hours, the parade will pass under here. At this point, the gateway team will operate the console to drop the gates. The sorceress will be trapped inside the gateway. At o' twenty hours the carousel clock will rise out of the roof, carrying the sniper team up as well. There will be no obstruction between the sniper and the sorceress. Take the open shot…"

"BANG!!!" Irvine shouted with enthusiasm.

General Caraway annoyed by Irvine's immaturity ignored him and finished, "That is all. No we wait. You're free to go anywhere. Go check out the city if you wish. Just one thing, stay out of trouble."

Who does he think we are? We're not like his daughter…

"We are SeeDs," I stated firmly. We may be young but that doesn't mean we don't know how to act mature. I then glanced at Irvine who pretend his hand was a gun and began aimlessly shooting as Selphie giggled and jumped with excitement. Well, some of us were mature anyway…

"Report to my residence when you're ready. We'll hold a final meeting then. After that, we'll proceed with the operation," General Caraway informed, "Dismissed."

Caraway trotted off to the mansion and left the five of us to the city.

"Let's split up!" Selphie declared.

She and Quistis headed off down the road together leaving us boys behind. Irvine glanced at us and tipped his hat, "Later, guys."

He then ran after the two woman and put his arm around each one, "Ladies," he began in his best charming voice, "off with out me?"

Selphie laughed with her cheeks burning red. Quistis on the other hand shoved his arm off.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me, Squall," Zell told me with a thumbs up and eyes sparkling with excitement. He always admired me and thought it was the most wonderful thing to be with me as if I were a god.

"Yo, let's go to Hotel Galbadia and see if Julia is still playin'," he suggested.

I shrugged not showing as much enthusiasm as he was. "Whatever," I stated dryly.

Upon arrival of the hotel we made our way down stairs and were greeted by the usual décor. Like before Julia's piano sat on the semi-stage facing the tables and chairs.

A waitress walked up to us. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Zell noticed I wasn't going to do the talking and questioned, "Is Julia playing here tonight?"

The lady gave us a look as if she seen a ghost. "Julia?" she inquired, "Julia Heartilly? She died about ten years ago and hasn't played here in fifteen years."

So it looks like whoever Laguna is, he's someone of the past…

"What happened to her?" Zell went on with his curiosity.

"Well, during the war with Sorcerer Adel a Galbadian soldier inspired Julia to sing. She was a huge success. Later, after the war, she met the Galbadian General, Caraway. She waited around for the original solider to return but he never did. She said he was her first and only love. Caraway comforted her and they later got married. Around seven-teen years ago she had a daughter."

Rinoa…Rinoa Heartilly…She was Julia's daughter. I knew they resembled each other too much.

"Around eight years later, she died in a terrible car crash," she finished.

Zell shook his head in disappointment.

The waitress then eyed us more carefully. "Say, aren't you guys a little too young to know about Julia and too young to be in this bar!"

Zell looked up and grabbed my wrist. "Uhh, we'll be going, now."

We ran out to the street almost getting run over by the people speedily walking by.

"Where to now?" Zell asked me.

"Do you have enough parts to tune up your weapon?" I wondered.

Zell shook his head.

"Well, let's head to the shopping center anyway. I want to pick up some potions and phoenix downs. I have a bad feeling about this operation."

We boarded the next bus that came by and made it to the shopping center. Here the sidewalks were absolutely crawling with people. Above attached to the streetlights were flags advertising for tonight's parade. We squished our way to the item store.

Relieved that no one seemed to be here, I a waited the desk clerk.

I glanced around the counter and found a bell. Before I could ring it, Zell pounded it with this palm until the clerk came.

"What will it be?" the very old man asked. He looked around ninety.

"How much are potions and phoenix D's?" I asked.

The old bat scratched his head. "You remind me of someone…It seems like yesterday…"

I sighed. Another stupid story by a boring adult.

The old man rattled on, "He was so full of dreams... I also had lots…"

Now, he won't shut up about his dreams: this morning's dreams, yesterday's dreams, childhood dreams… I sighed with boredom as Zell began to fall asleep standing. This is so typical. Adults reminiscing and talking on and on about things they couldn't do or didn't do…I hate it.

"Look," I told him roughly and cut him off, "All I asked was how much for potions and phoenix downs. Can you please answer the question."

Zell woke up from his snooze and it finally dawned on the old man.

"Oh! Well, why didn't you say so!" he declared and took out the merchandise.

Zell gave me a can-you-believe-this-guy look and spun his finger next to his head implying the word crazy.

I covered my smirk with my hand, but Zell already saw it. It was truly rare to get me to smile, and everybody knew it.

"These here are 1000 gil each," the store clerk informed.

"1000 gil!?" Zell exclaimed, "That's way too expensive!"

The old man squinted at him. "Well, sonny, next door they're selling the same thing for 3000 gil. I have to make a living, ya know."

I shook my head at Balamb it was 500 gil at the most. 

"Forget it, Zell," I told him and walked out with him following behind.

Zell glanced down at his watch. "Awe man!" he expressed, "That old geezer took up all our time. We have to go back to the mansion now or we'll surly be late."

Once we entered the study, I noticed everyone was already gathered around. Quistis sat on the chair with her hands folded in her lap, Irvine leaned against the desk, and Selphie stood near General Caraway.

Caraway began the final briefing; "It's time to form the teams. The sniper and the leader of this operation will form the sniper team," he held his chin in thought, "The leader's role is vital."

What does he mean?

He pointed to assure that we were paying attention, "If the plan fails for some reason…or the sniper misses." He glanced toward Irvine who slightly saluted in a yeah-yeah attitude. He then faced Selphie. "The leader must carry out a direct assault against the sorceress. The plan was devised carefully, because we intend this to be a covert operation. But our ultimate goal is to eliminate the sorceress, and we must achieve this at all cost." He next faced Quistis. "Even if they uncover our identities. So who's going to lead the operation?"

With my eyes down cast I still felt everyone glance at me. I looked in the General's eyes and stated confidently, "I will."

"Fine," Caraway agreed, "I'll leave the rest up to you."

Well, the sniper team is decided.

"Irvine and I will make up the sniper team," I told the general, "The gateway team will be," I looked around at Quistis, Selphie and Zell.

"Whoo-hoo!" Selphie cheered with an enthusiastic jump.

"Roger," Quistis acknowledged and stood up.

"Let's DO IT!!!" Zell shouted shaking his fists with an itchiness to fight.

"So who's gonna be the leader of the gateway team?" Selphie asked with a shrug.

Zell began to shadowbox with excitement. He wanted me to pick him…But I couldn't, he's way too reckless to be leader…maybe later on. Sorry Zell, I apologized in my head.

"Instructor Trepe. Quistis Trepe, you're in charge."

Selphie let out a laugh as Zell hunched over in disappointment. He shook his head and let his arms dangle.

"Okay, leave it to me," Quistis agreed feeling confident again by taking a leader role.

General Caraway left for the Presidential Residence and we followed close behind.

I turned toward Irvine as we made our way, "I'll make the first charge when we make the full-on attack. I'll try to buy some time."

He frowned. "That won't be necessary, I'll get the job done," he assured me almost too confidently.

After a long pause Irvine asked, "So like…Is it true that SeeDs aren't supposed to question their mission?"

There are times I'd like to know myself. Like now for example. I gave him silence, and took in how crowded the streets were getting.

"What do you care?" I asked him back. He wasn't a SeeD…just part of this operation because of his skills.

"So like," Irvine explained, "if you knew that your enemies were pure evil, you'd get more fired up to fight them, right?"

An enemy that's pure evil? Right and wrong are not what separate us and our enemies. It's our different standpoints, our perspectives that separate us. Both sides blame one another. There's no good or bad side. Just two different sides holding different views.

I looked in the opposite direction of the gateway. Thousands and thousands of people had gathered around for this occasion… They had no idea what will happen…

"The gateway team will wait inside the gate until 20:00," General Caraway reminded, "You can enter through this door. The sorceress will pass through the gateway at exactly 20:00. In that instant, lower the gates using the control console located on the top floor and trap her inside the gateway."

Quistis and the others went inside and Irvine and I followed General Caraway to the sniper team point.

We squished our way through the crowed and made it near the presidential gate.

"You two wait here," Caraway instructed.

Irvine and I looked up at the digital clock. One hour…

"General, why has the sorceress decided to have such an extravagant parade?" I asked him.

"She wants to establish her place in Garden because she has chosen it as her base," he replied.

So that's why Galbadia Garden wants her out…

"It's starting," he informed, "I'm returning to my residence. Good luck."

He then disappeared into the crowd.

I glanced over at Irvine.

"Squall, So like," he stated mischievously, "Who's the hottest? Quistis, Rinoa, or Selphie?"  
I held my forehead with my hand and shook my head.

"Oh come on!" he urged and nudged me.

"Whatever."

"What kind of answer is that?" he exclaimed, "Come on, I won't tell."

I folded my arms and looked away.

"They're all so sexy…" he went on, "But I think I like Selphie the best."

"That's because she's the only one of them who will put up with you," I told him, "Rinoa runs from you and Quistis is constantly yelling."

He smiled. "Yeah, I know but Rinoa's so beautiful scared or in any position," he chuckled thinking a thought I hoped he wouldn't share, "and there's nothing like an angry woman." He laughed again and smiled in thought.

"Whatever," I replied dryly, hoping to end this conversation.

"Squall! I told you what I thought, now come on, answer the question!" he persisted.

"Fine," I gave in.

"Now we're talkin'!" Irvine expressed eager to hear my reply.

I looked up and noticed the sorceress heading toward the podium.

"Look, here comes Edea," I told him pointing to her.

I looked passed her and noticed a familiar woman in blue.

"Hey, that girl," Irvine also had seen her.

"Rinoa?" I asked out loud. What the hell does she think she's doing? Why is she there?

The sorceress glared out at all of us and tapped the microphone. An ear piercing screeched filled the speakers.

"Lowlifes," Edea stated with utter disgust, "Shameless filthy wretches. How you celebrate my ascension with such joy. Hailing the very whom you have condemned for generations. Have you now shame?"

Despite her berating the crowd stupidly cheered on as if under some sort of spell. I stared at Rinoa. She seemed to slowly sway. I gasped when I realized her feet were floating off the ground.

"What?" Irvine asked filled with concern and wonder.

I didn't reply.

"What happened to the evil ruthless sorceress from your fantasies?" Edea asked the audience, "The cold-blooded tyrant that slaughtered countless men and destroyed many nations?" She threw her hands down in question. "She stands before your very _eyes_ to become your new ruler." She then began to laugh a high-pitched cackle. "A new era has just begun."

President Deling whispered something to her, and her eyes narrowed. The sorceress then slammed her long bony fingers into the president's heart lighting fast; Deling's body then began to smoke a purple steam. She didn't tear her gaze from the audience…

"This IS reality! No one can help you now! Sit back and enjoy the show," she expressed with a smirk and flung the president against the wall as if he were some useless broken doll.

"Rest assured, you fools. Your time will come. This is only the beginning. Let us start a new reign of terror. I will let you live a fantasy beyond your imagination," she finished and left the podium and Rinoa behind.

I glanced at Irvine and his face had turned completely pale. His eyes were huge with shock and stared in the direction of the gateway with mouth gaping open – I followed his gaze.

The two lizard statues on either side of the gateway seemed to melt away their stone layer forming scales and flesh. The two jumped down cracking the ground with their huge claws. People scattered and screamed in all directions like geese being chased away by a guard dog. Suddenly, as if beckoned to do so, the lizards charged down the road with the footwork of a racehorse. Upon reaching the presidential gate they leaped into the air and landed onto the stage where Rinoa obliviously stood.

Irvine placed his hand on my shoulder and began to shake me trying to get my attention. "Hey, hey, hey, she's in trouble big-time! We've gotta help Rinoa!" he urged.

"The parade hasn't started yet," I told him shoving off his hand, "The gate's not open."

"You've gotta be kidding!" he expressed throwing down his arms.

I looked back up at the stage and my heart skipped a beat as the lizards chased after Rinoa. We couldn't just go barreling in there. We were strictly told to keep this operation covert! If we saved her, it might jeopardize everything. General Caraway told us to complete this mission at all costs. But if it meant Rinoa's death…I shunned the thought and began to focus on a plan. As soon as the gates open, we'll go in and save her.

Suddenly, the parade began, and music filled Deling City's night air. The gate busted open and a flock of dancers emerged. They men wore some sort of clear skirts and sneakers while the woman had the skirt around their necks. The all synchronized their movements to the dance hypnotically.

I then noticed the float behind them. It appeared like a thrown on wheels. Four torches gave it a warm golden glow. Above a ring of blue light illuminated like those back in Garden. Upon the majestic chair sat proudly the sorceress. Her black gown feathered at the collar gave her a witch-like appearance. The metal semi-circular design above her translucent cape gave her an almost elegant aura despite her attitude. Her thin black hair was put up into her helmet-like crown that fit her head as if it were a second skin. The crown had two purple horns sticking out and sliver circles covered her ears. Veins stuck out of her skin and curved around her sly sleek face. As her tiny lips formed a hideous smirk she gripped the thrown's armrests with her long bony hands. 

My eyes then focused on the man beside her. He stood just as proudly as she sat. He leaned on his gunblade as if it were a cane. His gray trench coat with the red medieval-age crosses on the sleeves blew gracefully in the slight breeze. He wore a tight blue vest-like shirt lined with sliver at the zipper and connected were two sliver blocks, which together formed a cross. His baggy dark navy pants covered most of his black boots. He then ever so slowly ran his hand through his short spiked blonde hair. His evil smile caused his white-blue eyes to slightly squint. I stared at his sloping scar the exact opposite of mine. Seifer was alive.

"Now's our chance!" Irvine shouted to me over the music. He ran toward the gate, but I still stood in a daze. 

"What are you waiting for?" he screamed, "Rinoa might die!"

That did it. The shock of Seifer being alive melted away as my attention shifted to the angel. I followed Irvine as we crouched low to the ground and ran to the gate. A jeep filled with boxes was parked by one side of the residence. Conveniently the boxes had been stacked in such a way that we could just climb them and easily sneak in.

I sprinted passed the dead president and into the building. The red carpet lead to a thrown that faced a wooden door. 

I turned to Irvine and commanded, "Open the hatch and get in the clock tower, I'll go and save Rinoa. You have to be there to snipe the sorceress."

He angrily shoved his ponytail aside. "No way!" he refused, "I'm gonna help ya!"

I gritted my teeth and decided not to argue, a life was at stake.

We ran down the hall and opened the door to reveal the two lizards hovering over a limp Rinoa. Her beautiful skin was a ghostly shade of the purest white. She didn't move a muscle as the lizards drew nearer. Their tails swayed with excitement, ready to enjoy their feast. Was she dead? No! She CAN'T be. I won't have it!!!

"RINOA!!!" I shouted with fear, concern, and wild fury, clouding my voice.

The two monsters then turned around and bared their teeth at Irvine and me. I drew out my gunblade anxious to kill.

"We've got to save her!" Irvine urged while loading his shotgun.

He cocked the weapon and opened fire against the lizard to the right. The bullets that pierced the monster's skin seemed to heal instead of inflict pain or damage.

"Don't use the junction Firaga on them!" I realized out loud and we both equipped Blizzaga.

Before we could attack, the lizard to the right opened its mouth and let out a path of molten lava in my direction. The hot ooze stung my legs and I yelped out in desperation to get it off, but the more I scrambled to get my feet up the more it clung to me like glue.

I began to panic. I couldn't get away! My breathing quickened as I gripped my legs and tried to pull them from the sticky boiling lava. The pain surged though me; I could actually feel my skin melting and bubbling.

"Squall," I heard Irvine's voice call over my loud desperate thoughts, "They're using the status attack Petrify. It's all in your head."

Yeah, sure, easy for him to say. I held my head with my palm in concentration. It's all in my head… "Esuna!" I cast the spell and swung my arm out as if to command the lizards to cease their actions. The bright light filled my body with bravery once again and I removed my sore burned legs from the lava.

"Cure!" Irvine shouted and the spell returned my bubbled skin to normal.

I spun my gunblade in 360-degree motion with one hand and sprinted at the lizard to the left. I slammed the cold steel into the monster's stomach causing him to screech an ear-shattering wail. **Bam.** The blizzaga filled bullets entered its body deteriorating the fire that sparked him to life.

The two lizards then stood on their hind legs and moved their hands in small circles. Instantly, a mass of sound waves shook the room causing the ground to ripple. Irvine and I were thrown back against the wall. I felt the wind get knocked out of me, as Irvine slid to the ground with an "oof". 

He scrambled for his shotgun and as he stood he flung his ponytail behind him. "Quick Shot!" he shouted as he loaded weapon. He took aim at the two and pulled the trigger. Every time he fired he flipped the shotgun in a different position as if it were a game or contest to show off at.

The lizard to the left lay lifeless, but the right one just seemed to become even more infuriated.

"What gives?!" Irvine asked frustrated that it was still alive.

I ignored him and focused my energy into the gunblade.

With my eyes clamped shut I heard Irvine shout, "Draw Carbuncle!"

He obtained the GF, and I sprinted at the lizard and thrusted my blade into the monster's throat. Its green reptilian eyes grew wide with pain. I removed the blood covered weapon, and backed up watching it die.

Irvine rested his shotgun against his shoulder, as I looked back at him. When the monster fell with death, I caught site of Rinoa lying on the ground in the fetal position.

"Rinoa!" I shouted and sprinted up to her. Was she okay? She had to be! She just had to be!

I knelt down next to her and she pushed herself to her knees. Her eyes were dilated with immense fear. Her face streaked with tears began to regain color.

"I was scared…" she told me her sweet voice cracking.

I got up to leave, but she gripped my wrist and tugged on it.

"Really scared," she went on.

"It's over now," I soothed her staring strait into her almond eyes.

Rinoa just tugged at my jacket harder. "I was scared," she repeated, "I was really, _really_ scared."

"You're used to battles aren't you?" I asked her a bit confused at her fear. I remembered the way she handled the Galbadian soldiers back in Timber. What was the problem?

"I couldn't… I just couldn't," she cast her head down in shame as she explained, "I couldn't fight alone."

You're not ready for all of this, I realized. I ripped my arm away from her grip and set off in the direction to the carousel clock. Suddenly I felt Rinoa wrap both of her arms around my own. My heart leaped at the very touch of her; her fingers were like soft angel feathers. 

She was going to make us late for the snipe…

I sighed in frustration and hunched over, but quickly regained my posture.

"I haven't forgotten your order," she told me and clung harder to me for dear life. I swear my heart jumped out of my chest. Yeah, protect her. That was what I was supposed to do. But how can I do that if she's always getting into trouble?

"Just stay close to me," I complied.

She nodded and finally let go of me. As soon as she did, I wish she hadn't. I sighed.

Irvine trotted over to us. "Hey, we got to get in position," he reminded.

I nodded and we made our way to the clock.

We went down the stairs to the clock. Five pastel drums circled the huge plastic clown statue in the center. The parade couldn't be heard inside here, and the air seemed creepy and quiet. In the corner just below the stairs lay the two-foot sniper rifle.

"Irvine Kinneas," I stated in an utterly serous tone, "It's in your hands now."

I picked up the sniper rifle and extended it out for him to take. He stared in my eyes, which matched my seriousness. He ever so slowly took it and with eyes cast down walked behind the clown and very slowly sat against the plastic drum. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Huh? Why'd he get all-quiet? I examined him. He was in a state of pure concentration. You could scream in his ear and he wouldn't flinch. I leaned against another drum. Loneness of the sharpshooter… He was right; he had to face all that tension by himself. No one could experience what he felt except him. This was so much responsibility for someone who wasn't even a SeeD yet…

I wonder what's going on with the parade? Gosh, it's too quiet in here, like this place is suspended in time… 

I glanced over at Rinoa who leaned against the drum across from me. She balanced herself on her hands and slightly swung her legs up and down. I looked at her longingly. I would never have this angel… she belonged to Seifer. My heart ached with a passion for her very touch once more. I cleared my head of her and focused on her boyfriend. He was alive. She should know…

"Rinoa," I called her name and she looked at me curiously, "Seifer's alive. He was in the parade with the sorceress."

"What does it mean?" she asked. I could tell that she wished for his safety and to be with him once again.

I waved my hand next to my head in a sort of saluted implying I didn't really care. "Who knows," I told her.

If I were to face the sorceress directly…would I have to go through Seifer? I folded my arms. That's the way it goes as a SeeD. You can't choose your enemies…

"I may end up killing him," I informed her.

She slammed her feet down in despair. "You're both…prepared, right? That's the kind of world you live in. You've had a lot of emotional training. But of course I'd rather it not happen."

But that wasn't it. We never had training in the emotional field. They told us no matter what we have to destroy who they told us who the enemy was even if it was your own mother. They never thought it would scar us to the very heart. I myself know how to handle a situation like this, but would Zell, Selphie, and Quistis?

"It's all up to Irvine," I replied and he seemed to shutter at my words.

I walked up to him and knelt down. He held the rifle so tight his knuckles began to whiten. He twitched and spasmed with his eyes clamped shut forcefully. Is he freaking out?!

"Don't tell me you're getting the jitters," I dreaded.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "I can't do it," he admitted.

I slapped my forehead with my palm, and shook my head. Just great!

The carousel clock tower opened up lifting us high above to the top of the building. The parade could easily be viewed from this altitude. The sorceress's float approached the gate as planned. Soon, the gateway teams part should unfold. As the float passed under the gate, the metal bars slammed down on both sides, it appeared that the sorceress was held captive in a jail cell. Her tiny smirk dramatically changed to an annoyed frown. The shot should be quite easy since nothing stood in the path of Irvine and the sorceress.

"Irvine Kinneas!!!" I yelled over the music grabbing his attention.

He looked up at me with eyes full of shame. "I-I can't," he stammered, "I'm sorry, I can't do it. I always choke like this…" He gestured limply. "I try to act cool, joke around, but I just can't handle the pressure…"

He had to at least try… "Forget it, just shoot."

He sighed with frustration. "My bullet… the sorceress…I'll go down in history. I'd change the history of Galbadia, of the world! It's all too much…"

I swung my hand out. "Enough! Just shoot!"

"I can't dammit!" he yelled back with a swift gesture.

I took in a slow breath. "Irvine, calm down."

He covered his face with his hand and let it slowly drag down.

"Everyone's waiting on you," I tried a new approach, "I don't care if you miss. Whatever happens, think of it as a signal. A sign for us to make our move."

He glanced up at me. "Just a signal…" he mumbled.

I nodded. That's it.

"Please?" I asked.

He leaned his rifle against the clock's wall and aimed the rifle, taking position. "Just a sign" he repeated to himself.

**Bam.** The harpoon shot out from the rifle and sailed strait in the direction of the sorceress. His aim was on the dot…

The sorceress held her hand out as if to stop the weapon. A sphere of light blue surrounded her and the harpoon bounced right off of it.

Irvine sunk back. "I'm sorry," he apologized with despair and disappointment.

"It's okay," I assured, "Your aim was perfect. Just leave the rest up to me. I'm going in for the sorceress. Irvine, Rinoa, just be ready to back me up."

The angel nodded and secured her blasters edge.

"Take care of Rinoa," I whispered to Irvine.

He nodded and tossed the rifle aside and began to gather his shotgun and bullets. 

I withdrew my gunblade and jumped off the clock, landing just before the podium. The streets were completely crowded; I had to find a way to make them clear a path for me. I raised my gunblade high in the air like an executioner does before chopping your head off. I leaped off the second story slamming my gunblade against the ground, causing people to scatter and scream in every direction.

I shoved aside a couple of Galbadian soldiers whom guarded a light-blue convertible. I lifted myself in the car with ease, started the engine, and floored the gas, causing it to roar like a threatened lion. I swung the wheel making the car turn around with a deafening screech. I headed strait for the gateway without stopping for any pedestrians that dove out of the way. **Eeeernt.** I slammed on my breaks, but couldn't help crashing into the metallic bars.

After scrambling out of the car, I slid in between the bars side ways and lifted myself onto the float with one hand.

Seifer leaned his arm on his knee, as if he were bowing down to the sorceress, who sat poised with confidence.

"Well this is how it turned out," Seifer stated in his usual wisecrack tone.

I shook my head faced my palm to the sky in gesture. "So you've become the sorceress's lap dog?" I commented.

He stood slowly frowning at my remark. "I prefer to be called her knight," he replied, "This has always been my dream."

Before I could say anything else he extended his arm out pointing at me with his gunblade. "Squall, you're mine!"

He charged at me and spun adding more force to his attack. **Clang.** Our blades crashed together causing white blue tinted sparks to slowly twinkle and float to the ground. I forced all my strength into my blade, causing Seifer to stagger backward. He regained his balance with a sly smirk.

I griped my revolver with both hands, waiting for his next move. He laughed hysterically like some mad scientist. I just stared at him with eyes squinting in thought.

His laughter abruptly stopped and swung out at my thighs slicing through the leather of my pants. I cried out and my knees buckled under me. I felt my warm blood trickle to the ground.

"That's right!" Seifer taunted, "bow down to your master!"

I clenched my teeth from anguish and anger. I can't let him win! Never! I won't have it!

Faster than a shooting star, I picked up my gunblade and myself. I charged at Seifer, this time ready to fight. **Clang.** Seifer caught my attack just in time. I pushed him back with a volley of blows, which he blocked and counter attacked.

We both stepped back and moved in a circle, waiting for the other to strike. I felt the pain of my cut throb though me, but I had to ignore it if I wanted to survive.

Suddenly, a smirk of the devil crept its way onto Seifer's face. He held out his arm with his palm facing toward me. "Fire Cross!" he shouted.

My eyes dilated with fear and my throat tightened. The ball of fire formed in his hand; the flames dance about his gloved palm. Instantly, the fire surged at me in the form of a cross. I dove to the ground to dodge, but it was useless. I gasped as the flames overwhelmed me. The heat was unbearable; it was like touching the sun.

"No Mercy!" he yelled out another magic attack.

Two swords of flames sliced at my stomach and back. I couldn't move. All I could do was kneel facing the ground in pain. Droplets of sweat damped the floor below me. I felt the very life of me being melted away. I couldn't let this happen…

I weakly got up to Seifer's enjoyment.

"Haven't had enough?" he asked with a laugh. He was being too confident… that's what his down fall is.

I sprinted at him causing us to become face to face. I let go of my revolver with my right hand and concentrated my strength. I clenched my hand into a tight fist and crashed it into Seifer's jaw.

He staggered to the ground landing on his butt. He felt his jaw, which had an imprint of my lion ring on it.

"You bastard!" he screamed and dashed at me.

He thrusted his gunblade at my stomach, but I quickly moved out of the way and slammed the handle of my revolver into his skull. Blood oozed out, soaking his blonde hair red.

Seifer turned to me in a daze. I then quickly spun in a 360-degree angle and ripped open his stomach. This time it was his turn to cry out in agony. 

He clutched his wound as he looked up at me. His eyes were full of hatred and something else, I couldn't quite figure out. They were…out of focus…

"You're losing it Seifer," I told him as he recoiled back beside the sorceress.

I glared at her as she rose from her thrown.

"A SeeD," she stated with pure hatred and anger, "Planted in a run-down Garden."

Just then, I heard the clacking of footsteps. I looked beside me to find that Rinoa and Irvine had arrived. The angel glanced at me and whispered, "I can fight with you… As long as you're by my side, I'm not afraid."

"I have to redeem myself," Irvine told me, keeping his eyes locked on the sorceress.

"Enough!" our adversary shouted.

She then clasped her hands together and lifted her left high in the air as if to catch a star. "Maelstrom!" she cast.

A thick cloud of black surrounded us. I coughed and gagged. I couldn't breath… 

"Tornado!" Irvine shouted. 

The whirlpool of wind spun the black air into its center and slammed against the sorceress. She laughed at our pathetic attempt.

She lifted her hand in the air and cast another spell, "Blizzaga!"

Rinoa screamed as ice surrounded her whole body. Abruptly an icicle rose up from the ground she stood over. It then shattered; the bits of ice cut her up like glass.

No! My heart practically screamed.

"Renzokuken!!!" I shouted. My vision blurred red with anger as I burst into to a sprint toward my enemy. With all the strength I had, I rammed my gunblade into her stomach. I quickly withdrew it, now blood covered, and sliced her chest, legs, and arms. I was about to strike her again, when she shoved her hands down. The spell threw me backward, crashing me into Irvine.

Irvine and I scrambled up and watched in despair as she cast curaga on herself. All the damage I had done cleared away as if they were never there. I glanced at Rinoa. She stood and handed the empty potion bottle back to Angelo. 

Irvine cocked his gun and fired. The bullets cut the side of the sorceress's stomach, but she didn't even flinch.

Rinoa extended her arm out and released her blasters edge. The boomerang blade sliced the pale neck of our enemy.

As she clutched her throat blood seeped in between her fingers. Her eyes narrowed in frustration. "Quake!" she screamed.

Suddenly, the ground began to break apart. We were tossed about like old rag dolls being thrown in the garbage. My back slammed against the rock hard flooring, knocking the wind out of me. 

The rippling of the ground ceased, but not quick enough. All three of us lay on the ground, limp. We couldn't move; the pain was too intense. I felt like I had been run over by a freight train. My heart sank, as I lost the will to fight back. It was impossible… we were going to die.

Rinoa turned glanced toward me and reminded, "Squall…I still remember your order."

I laughed, despite our situation. It didn't matter any more. The sorceress was too strong for us.

"Squall…please try?" she asked more than ordered.

What could I do? I had too many broken bones to move. I looked at Irvine to check if he was still alive. He was sitting up and drinking a bottle of elixir.

He smiled at us and cast curaga. We now, all three, stood up and prepared ourselves. 

The sorceress looked disgusted. "I've under estimated you, but you shall perish like the rest!"

She slammed down her hands and shouted, "Thundaga!" 

A bolt of lightning crashed down, and shocked Irvine to the bone. He held himself at his knees, breathing hard.

Rinoa held her ring on her chain with her eyes clamped shut. She then lifted her head and fingertips tracing her neckline and chin. She abruptly swung her arms to the side and screamed, "Flare!"

A ball of flames and electricity burned and shocked the sorceress.

****

Bam. Irvine quickly pierced her arm with poisoned bullets.

The sorceress clutched her eyes shut with pain, and swayed with dizziness. 

I took advantage of our enemy's disorientation and sprinted at her. "Rough Divide!" I shouted and sprung into the air, slicing her up the middle.

The witch screamed in complete anger. "Impudent SeeDs!!!"

She lifter her left hands high above her head. The water vapor in the air began to collect around her hand, forming a huge icicle. It took the form of a huge harpoon.

She moved her hand back and swung the spiked ice.

I screamed an in-human scream. 

I held the cold ice that pierced my heart; it froze my body and fingers. Blood poured out of me like a waterfall. I gagged as blood spit up from my mouth. My vision blurred as I felt my life drain from my body. Everything began to spin…

"SQUALL!!!" Rinoa screamed my name as I fell backward off the float.

I hit the hard cement ground and cried out in the most agony I ever felt in my whole life. The angel reached out for me, tears pouring down her face. I couldn't move. My breathing became short gagged intakes of breath. I stared into Rinoa's eyes as she cried out my name over and over. 

Suddenly more pain washed over me, and everything went blissfully black…

****

To be continued…

****

Author's Note: Second part to come in a month or so if I'm lucky. Please feel free to send any kind of comments my way.

   [1]: http://www5.50megs.com/darkangel/index.html
   [2]: mailto:RavenTheDarkAngel@hotmail.com



	2. Disk 2

Disclaimer: I don't any characters from FFVIII and neither the story line it belongs to Square Soft.

****

Author's Note: Anything in bold is a sound, italics are flashbacks or Laguna's thoughts. Also if you haven't all ready, please visit my web site, [Dark Angel's Videogame Fanfiction][1].

The Eyes of the Lion

By [Raven the Dark Angel][2]

Disc two

I flashed open my eyelids with my heart still in a panic of the icicle that had pierced it. I jumped up out of the tiny bed that I had slept in and took in my surroundings. It was a very old-fashioned room with various wood furniture: a white armoire, a scraped up rocking chair form old age, a humble tiny desk, and two beds on either side of the nightstand. Children's toys littered the floor here and there. Where was I? 

I slipped my hand up my shirt so sure that I would feel the coarse scabbing of my wound or the soft cotton of a bandage. But all I touched was the smooth skin on my chest. I held my head in thought and tried to figure out where I was and how could I have healed so fast.

****

Tip tap. Tip tap. I heard the footsteps of a small child climb up the staircase that was just outside the doorway. She came into the room with a broad smile clamping her eyes shut. Her jaw-cut brown hair framed her adorable face. She wore a plain blue dress that appeared hand-made. The girl reminded me a lot of my own sister.

"Uncle Laguna!" she shouted which cleared up any confusion, "There's someone here to see you."

"Huh?" I asked, "Me? What's this person look like?"

The toddler rocked back and forth on her heals. "He's was wearin' funny clothes. He's tawking to Raine right now."

I folded my arms in thought of whom it could be. "Is she at the pub?"

"Yup. That's why I came over to get you, Uncle Laguna! Am I a good girl?" she asked and cocked her head the way Rinoa would.

A mass of concern tugged at my heart. "No, you're not Ellone!" I told her sternly, "It's dangerous to be out there by yourself. What if a monster comes and attacks you?"

Elle looked down with shame and began to fidget with her dress. "It's only next door," she slightly pouted, "It's okay."

"It's still dangerous!" I scolded and knelt down and placed my hand on the back of my head. "And since you're such a cute little girl, the monsters will especially be after you! They'll catch you and then suck all your blood out!"

Ellone's eyes grew huge with fear and shock. Why would you tell a little kid something like that…?

I continued, "If anything like that should happen, Uncle Laguna's gonna cry."

"I'll be okay. I'll just call you." She began to smile again. "You'll come and rescue me right?"

Before I could say anymore she sprinted out of my room and clunked down the stairs.

"H-hey Ellone! Wait!" I called after her and fumbled down the staircase.

The next room welcomed me with a sense of coziness. Striped blue curtains floated with the breeze from the open window to the right. In the middle lay a stained blue wooden kitchen table with two chairs on the sides. To the right of that stood a bureau with two picture frames upon it. A crooked picture of fruit hung just above. To the left a brick stove covered the corner of the stairs. Around the room plants camouflaged stains or cracks on the wooden floor.

"I waited," the little one told me before the door, "am I a good girl?"

"Yes a good girl," I replied with a smile and patted her head like she was some sort of adorable puppy.

Abruptly, I walked over to the bureau and glanced down at the pictures. "Dear Ellone's parents," I began a prayer, "Ellone's been a good girl today," I turned to look at her, "right?"

"Yup!" She jumped up with her hand high in the air. It reminded me of something Selphie might do…

She then flashed me a smile and quickly sprinted out the door. I followed her out and was struck by the scenery. My heart filled with the feeling of "home"…Have I been here before? I examined the country-like buildings that formed a circular pattern and the bridge that extended to a field of grain. The soft sound of water splashing against the rocks below calmed me. I didn't recognize the place, but I still felt…that I belonged here… I must be feeling what Laguna is…

I ran across the square to the door of the pub and shouted back to the little girl, "Ellone! Now's your chance!"

"Cha-nce!" she repeated and dashed into the pub.

I entered the place only to find Elle being scolded by a young woman who wore a pair of jeans and a white sweater. Her light brown hair exactly the color of mine was pulled back by a hair-band. Her narrowed deep blue eyes an exact mirror image of my own stared down at the toddler.

With her hands on her hips the woman asked sternly, "You understand, Ellone? Now go to your room and play."

She then trotted off behind the pub's bar counter. Elle gazed her huge brown eyes in my direction.

"I got in twouble," she told me with shame tweaking her voice.

"That's 'cause you broke your promise. Too baaaaad," I replied in a childish tone.

"Laguna!" the woman scolded as she scrubbed the counter, "Use proper English when speaking with Ellone!"

I glanced down at the toddler with a giddy smile. "I got in twouble."

"Too baaaaad!" she expressed mimicking me and we began to laugh.

Suddenly, Kiros walked in wearing his casual attire.

"It's been a while, Laguna," he told me in an almost grave tone.

I opened my arms in happiness. "Kiros!!!"

I bent down and whispered to Elle, "He's Uncle Laguna's friend. He dresses funny, but he's not a bad guy."

Kiros and I then took a seat at the stools in front of the bar.

"You seem well," he told me with a grin.

"Yeah…you too," I replied and held my chin and elbow in thought, "Hey, how long has it been? You know, our grand escape from Centra?"

He then assumed the same thought position. "That was… One would usually call being chased out…"

The woman behind the counter nodded, "I thought so…"

He continued, "Well, I would say about a year or so."

"I was bed-ridden for over six months. It seemed like every bone in my body was in pieces… thankfully, Raine here, nursed me back to health," I gestured toward her and she abruptly stopped cleaning the glass she held.

"Thank you for taking good care of Laguna," Kiros expressed, "I was able to recover in about a month or so. Ever since then…I've been searching for you."

I was taken a back with shock. "Why?" I asked.

"After leaving the army…We'll just killing time I guess. Life's pretty boring without you as entertainment, my man."

I held my chin and elbow in thought with a nod, "That's a harsh thing to say. I've been living a productive life here."

"I think I understand what you mean though," Raine joined the conversation.

"How's Ward doing?" I changed the topic.

"Ward quit the army, too. Luckily, he found a job, and he's working pretty hard."

"What's he doing?"

Kiros again mimicked my thought position, "He's a janitor down at the D-District Prison."

"Wow," I exclaimed, "Can't picture him moppin' floors but I'm glad he's doing well."

"Oh and he never got his voice back. You can basically tell what he wants from his facial expressions."

"How's Julia doing?"

He shook his head. "I don't know…"

"You mean Julia the singer?" Raine asked.

"That's right," Kiros affirmed, "Laguna really admired her and always frequented the nightclub."

My cheeks burned red with embarrassment. "Shut up!" I shouted, "So what if I did!"

"Julia used to sing at a night club?" Raine wondered.

"No," Kiros corrected, "she didn't sing. She just played the piano."

"Then the first song she released was 'Eyes On Me'?" she asked aloud.

"H-how does the song go?" I asked… _Julia told me she had written the lyrics because of me…I never had time to hear the song. _

"You don't know?" she asked.

"Well, you never let me hear it!" I told her.

She tapped her head, "I didn't think you listened to music. The song's about being in love…I really like it."

__

Being in love…with me?

"Heard she recently got married," Kiros put in.

"Oh yeah!" it dawned on her, "To some army general, right? General Caraway or something?"

"I'm not sure," he said.

Raine went on, "I read in a magazine that her true love went off to war and never came back. General Caraway comforted her while she was feeling down. That's how they got to know each other."

__

Me? I was her true love? If I wasn't bed-ridden I would have returned to her… but then I wouldn't have been with Raine. Well, at least she's happy…yeah…but she might have been happier with me.

"She didn't wait for the soldier to come back?" Kiros asked knowing exactly who the "solider" was.

"So what?!" I exclaimed eager to end this conversation, "Who cares? As long as she's happy, right? That's all that matters!"

I bent down to look at Ellone who sat at the foot of my stool. "Ain't that right, Elle?" I asked.

"Right!" she expressed, "Uncle Laguna and Raine are-"

"Ahhhh!" I screamed covering the last word. "Okay," I said nervously, "enough talk about this!" What was the toddler about to say that Laguna didn't want Kiros to hear?

Where was I anyway? Did I die in the real world? Am I stuck in this dream world forever? What happened to Rinoa and the others? Are they okay? Were they killed? I hope they're safe…Stop it! My mind began to scream. I can't attach myself to them…not after Sis…I won't feel that devastation again. Even if it means loosing companionship. Even if I do become cold. It's better than depending on someone only to have them taken away.

"I think the faeries are here," I told Kiros.

"Faeries? Yeah I guess so…"

"Then our work should be a cinch."

"I'm looking forward to the battles."

"Time to do some work!"

"…Okay," he agreed unsure of what he was getting into.

"So, what's your plan? You're gonna stick around here for a bit, right?"

"Would that be okay?" he asked Raine.

She nodded, "You work for what you eat. If that's fine with you, you're more than welcome."

"Come back soon, okay?" Elle asked tugging at my pants' leg.

I winked at her and we exited the pub.

Outside, I noticed three guards standing in front of the biggest building. One of them kept fighting off sleep by jolting his eyes open everytime they fell shut. The other two already had fallen asleep, with one sprawled out on the floor.

I walked up to them with Kiros following behind.

"I've been here for two years and boy, is it boring!" the conscious guard told us.

"It's a heckuva lot better than what Esthar soldiers do," I reminded, "They kidnap little girls, you know?"

"I think they're looking for a successor to Sorcerer Adel, the ruler of Esthar. I they come back again, I'm sure it'll be for Ellone this time."

"Hah!" I laughed at him, "But they gotta go through me!"

The guard on the floor began to stir awake, while the other sleeping one began to snore.

"C'mon guys, you could kill some monsters, too!" I suggested.

The one on the floor looked up at me and stated flatly, "We're only on watch for Esthar soldiers. Screw the monsters."

"Give me a break guys…" I told them in a whining tone.

"You think the Esthar soldiers are really coming?" the first guard asked.

"That was two years ago, right? They would've been here by now," I assured.

"But," the first guard thought aloud, "You never know what a country ruled by a sorcerer could be up to."

I waved goodbye to them and headed for the bridge along with Kiros.

"Laguna," he stated and I turned around to face him, "What exactly do you do here?"

I held my chin with my hand and replied, "It's like this. All the working men in this town were sent off to war. The only ones left in town are old people, children, chocobos, dogs, and cats. And I'm sure you've noticed, but the monsters have made their way into town. This here town took real good care of me. So basically, I want to return the kindness."

I paused for a moment and took on a superhero-like pose with my hands on my hips, "You're looking at the monster hunter of Winhill!" I relaxed again and continued, "So as of today, you'll be my assistant. We're to patrol the town up to the entrance! If we see anyone in need along the way we help them. That's our duty!"

Kiros rolled his eyes and shook his head. I ignored the gesture and marched along the bridge like some kind of top ranking army general. Upon reaching the other side a vast field of flowers and wheat welcomed my senses. The smell of dandelions filled my head with a hazy nostalgia. Petals of white flowed and danced in the light breeze. The grain growing on the field radiated a feel of glowing gold. It was truly peaceful here. I wanted to just stay here forever.

But my serenity wouldn't last, because of the threatening Caterchipiller that stood before us.

Kiros quickly gripped his Katals ready to strike any second. I on the other hand just pulled the trigger to my machinegun and blindly sprayed the bullets everywhere.

The Chaterchipiller convulsed at each impact of the metallic pellets that emancipated form my weapon.

I jumped with joy as Kiros just stared at me. "I guess you really don't need an assistant," he mumbled.

"What?" I exclaimed and stopped with my victory, "Of course I do! Those are just supper easy! Oh c'mon!"

We continued along the dirt path until we reached the subdivision of the town.

"Alright!" I expressed, "Our first patrol complete! We're to report to the commander and the assistant commander."

Kiros glanced at me confused. He shook his head, "Commander…you mean that woman at the pub?"

Suddenly I got angry. _She's the one who lighted up my life…gave it meaning. How dare he call her "that woman"?! _

"Her name's Raine," I told him sternly, "Raine OKAY?! She saved my life. And the assistant commander is Ellone."

Kiros smiled finally understanding who she was. "She seems like a really nice person, but easily taken in by a hotshot."

__

A hotshot? I shook my head totally confused. "Okay, let's step up our patrol a notch. Assistant Kiros, let's come up with a plan after we get back to the base."

We left the sub-division and came across a person in distress. An old lady was being attacked by a Caterchipiller and two Bite Bugs.

Kiros took action immediately and swung the sharp blades into the light green flesh of the Caterchipiller, slicing it completely in half. Green mucus covered the old lady and she ran screaming in the other direction.

I aimed at the flying Bite Bugs and pulled the trigger. **Click. Click.** _What the hell?! _I then sprinted at the floating monsters and slammed the cold steel of my gun onto the Bite Bug.

After being stung by the monster's firey bite, Kiros swung his Katals at the bug ripping it apart.

****

Wham. Wham. Wham. I feverishly smashed the Bite Bug with my gun and stomped it with my feet. "Die!" I screamed and continued to pummel it into the ground.

Kiros put a hand on my shoulder, "Uh…Laguna, I think it's dead."

I abruptly stopped in mid stomp. I nervously laughed with my hand on the back of my head. "So it is!" I stated now noticing that it was as flat as a pancake.

We began to return to the pub again.

"Hey Laguna…Are you doing this patrol thing everyday?"

"Thing?! What are you callin' THING?!" I screamed at him. _This is my job!!!_

"Weren't you aiming to become a world-traveling journalist? You've heard of Timber Maniacs', right?" I nodded and he went on, "I had a talk with the chief editor. He said he's interested in any article related to world travel."

I open my arms in gesture. "That's great!"

"We should talk to him sometime…"

"Y-yeah…" I replied with a touch of sadness in my voice. _What about Raine and Ellone…?_ "Um," I began a little shaky and placed my hand on my head, "It'd be okay if we stayed here a bit longer, right?"

"You need to gather more material?" he asked, "This seems like a really nice town. You're gonna write about this place first, aren't you?"

"No way!" I exclaimed, "Can't make this place famous. Too much publicity and you get all those tourists and stuff."

"You're afraid someone might come and take Raine away? Laguna, you've changed, man."

"Uhh…Hey! I see a monster!!!" I lied and sprinted down the road.

We finally reached the pub again and entered only to find it deserted.

I shrugged and trotted up the stairs to the side and opened the green door with the Celtic design imprinted on it.

We made our way up to the living quarters. The place was huge. Enormous Celtic designed windows covered the ceiling, letting rays of sunshine pour in. At one corner was the bedroom with two beds side by side separated by a nightstand with a green plant placed promptly on it. To the right of that was the wooden bookcase in which Raine stood in front of. In another corner living room furniture had been set up. A faded green couch sat in the middle of two white-stripped chairs. In the center of it lay a coffee table with a fishbowl upon it.

"What?" Kiros whispered to me when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Girl talk," I told him in a hush tone, "Let's come back later."

He should his head with his arms folded.

"Come on!" I urged.

"Something inside me tells me to listen."

I sighed and we squatted behind the stairway's bars and eavesdropped.

"Raine," Ellone piped, "Aren't you gonna marry Laguna?"

She turned around with a book in her hand. "A guy like that? He was carried in here crying like a baby, and I was the one who had to take care of him-" she began to speak too fast for me to comprehend, "His crude way of speaking - I don't know if his aspirations as a journ - Every time I try to have a serious conversation, he avoids it - I can't stand his snoring and he talks in his sleep-"

"But he's really nice! I really really like him!"

I was stunned. _Ellone really likes me? What about Raine?_

"Raine, Uncle Laguna, and Ellone should all be together!" Elle exclaimed as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"But you know…" Raine contradicted and walked to the window, "I think what he really wants to do is travel all over the world. I don't think he has it in him to live in a quiet country town like this one. Some people are like that… **Ouuuu**! It makes me so mad!" She clenched her fist like Zell when angered.

"You like him?"

"I feel the same as you, Ellone."

__

So Raine really does care for me…I wish things could be different. I want to become a journalist, but...

Ellone then took a seat on the couch and swung her feet playfully.

I decided now was a good time to make my entrance. I tumbled up the stairs and tapped on my leg beckoning Ellone as if she were a dog or animal.

"Yea! You're back!!!" she beamed and smashed into my arms.

"**Huff puff**," I panted, "I came back in a hurry!"

I then stood at attention. "Here's my report on today's patrol and monster extermination!" I held my hands behind my back, "Including Bunchubchus and bunbuns that assistant commander Ellone oh-so-hates…I've exterminated four monsters!"

"Alright!" Raine congratulated, "Thank you. Shall we eat before you get started with the next patrol? I'll call you when it's ready, so just wait in your room. You seem pretty tired. You should take a quick nap."

Elle began to leap with enthusiasm. "Let's eat, Let's eat! Let's all eat together! You're joining us too, right Mr. Kiros?!"

He nodded with a tiny smile painted on his face.

"We have me and Raine and Uncle Laguna and Mr. Kiros!"

I smiled and patted the little girl on the head, messing up her silky soft strands of hair.

Once back in the abandoned house and in my room I plopped myself on my bed. I stretched, taking in a deep breath. "Shall we rest?" I asked while looking up at Kiros.

My comrade squinted in curiosity. "What's the matter?"

I folded my arms not really wanting to tell. "I get scared sometimes. Scared of waking up somewhere else…Scared of not seeing Ellone."

"Scared of not seeing Raine?" he added.

I leaned on my on my arms causing the bed to squeak. "What happened to me? I feel…" My head began to spin for the right words, but none came. "What is this I'm feeling? Oh please let it be this room when I wake up! Please, let me be in this puny bed when I wake up!"

Kiros took a seat across from me on the other mattress. "Laguna, you've changed."

I lay back and rested my head on my crossed arms. "I just don't know why I'm scared of losing this…" I closed my eyes and felt the tender sweet rush of sleep close me in.

When I awoke I wasn't in that puny bed, or that puny room. Bitter cold steel walls of a prison welcomed me. I sat up and immediately was overwhelmed by a migraine. My back ached for I had slept on a hard steel bed. I raked my hand through my hair; I felt relieved for it was my own. But where was I?

I squinted my eyes in remembrance of what happened. I challenged Edea…My wound…

I looked down and felt my chest. No scar, scabbing, cut, nothing. How? The Galbadian solders had us surrounded… He was there…Seifer, leering down at me.

"Damn you, Seifer!" I screamed, but was shoved to my knees from the quick sudden jolt. I felt the velocity of moving up. It suddenly stopped and I fell to my knees again from the imbalance.

The rusted steel doors opened in front of me to reveal that blonde devil.

"Squall, you're so pitiful," he chastised with an evil smirk.

I pushed myself up feeling the room spin. Seifer suddenly grabbed me by the collar and brought my face close to his. He stared into my eyes for a moment and I examined the deep rippling pools of his icy own. They were cold and barren, but were hiding something…despite the hatred in them, they were scarred and childlike and hazy as if he were under a spell.

He then violently smashed me against the steel wall. I cried out as my breath escaped me.

"Take him away!" he ordered and pointed to me with his gunblade.

A pair of moobas took a hold of me. Their bright fiery spiked fur gave the prison a whole new feel. The two slaves were extremely cautious not to cut me with their sharp clawed paws. It was a shame they had to be ordered around. 

Seifer looked down at me with a smirk and drew up his gunblade. I closed my eyes, preparing for death, but instead he slammed the leathered handle into my skull. I hollered, clamping my eyes shut even tighter.

"Not hard enough, huh?" Seifer asked with venom in his voice.

He pummeled me with the handle once more. This time unconsciousness filled me instead of pain.

I opened my eyes with a sudden jolt and struggled against the metal cuffs that held me high against the cold steel wall. They cut my wrists, flaking away layers of my skin. I looked down to see my torturer standing in front of some kind of electrical system.

"I'm sure you can imagine what happens now," Seifer told me with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes and thrashed against my restraints to no avail.

"What do you want?" I asked realizing there was no hope of me getting free.

"Tell me what SeeD is. Edea demands to know," he barked with his gunblade pointing up at me.

I squinted in confusion. "SeeD…" A code name for Balamb Garden's elite mercenary force…SeeD…combat specialists… I don't get it. What does he want?

"Don't you already know?" I asked.

"I'm not a SeeD," he replied, "There must be some kind of secret you're given when you become a SeeD!"

I remembered Headmaster Cid's brief speech. The members of the faculty had been rushing him. Was there a secret he forgot to mention in his subordinates' haste? "There's nothing," I assured, "Even if there were, you think I'd tell you?"

He smiled as if he were enjoying my defiance. "You're on my 'tough-nut-to-crack' list. Didn't think you'd talk that easily."

"Jeez, I'm honored."

"So here's a little somethin' for ya."

He snapped his fingers and the man at the control panel pulled a switch.

I cried out in pain as I felt the volt of electricity cause my body to convulse. The man pulled the switch again and the energy left my body with a dull stabbing ache. I took in long deep breaths as I glared down at Seifer.

"Even if you don't talk, others will."

Others…? Zell, Selphie, Quistis…what about Irvine and Rinoa? They aren't SeeDs…Perhaps there in the hands of the sorceress, or worse…

"The instructor, the messenger girl, or that chicken wuss…he wouldn't last three seconds!" Seifer began to hysterically laugh.

"They're…all here?" I managed to say.

"Oh you bet!" he flashed me a childish smile and pointed at me with his gunblade again. "But since I like you so much I thought you should go first. I was hoping you'd be there, Squall. So…how do I look in my moment of triumph? My childhood dream fulfilled. I've become the sorceress's knight."

Sorceress's knight…his dream…? But Seifer now you're nothing but "A torturer," I mumbled the last two words of my thought out loud.

"What did you say?"

I ignored him and closed my eyes.

"Passed out cold, eh? This is the scene where you swear your undying hatred for me!" I heard him slash the air with his blade in anger. "The tale of the evil mercenary vs. the sorceress's knight…The funs just started, Squall! Don't disappoint me now!"

I heard him snap his fingers and my stomach tightened for I knew what was to come. The electricity swam through my body like a school of food-deprived piranha. Each jolt sliced at my very soul, enjoying the agony of my shouts.

The switch was pulled once more and a rush of relief washed over me. My muscles ached fiercely like I had just run a mile. I had hardly any energy left in me and I let my limbs go limp. It was as if the very life of me had been taken away along with the electricity.

"It'll be fun Squall. Don't die on me, yet!" Seifer stared into my groggy, tired eyes. He snapped his fingers again. I had to bite my tongue from begging to not pull the switch again. But no pain came. "Continue with the interrogation, " he ordered and left me with the warden.

"Ready to talk?" he asked, studying me as if I were some lab rat.

"I-I don't understand the question," I stuttered honestly.

"Don't mess with me! Edea says you know something! Now spit it out!" he ran to the switch and ordered, "Talk! What is SeeD all about?!" Before I could manage a reply he pulled it.

I cried out like a wolf caught in a bear-trap. I threw my head back at the pain and pulled at the restraints with all the strength I had left. Blood began to trickle down to the rusted metallic floor from my wrist that tore against the cuff.

The warden cut the torture and stood in front of me for further interrogation. I gasped violently, drawing in short intakes of breath. I couldn't breath…it was as if my lungs had been crushed.

"Hmm? Yeah, so?!"

I don't know anything! I screamed in my mind. W-why do you keep asking me…? Aren't we mercenaries from Balamb Garden Special Forces? What is there to know?!

"What's that?" the warden asked.

"Flower…" I mumbled remembering one of Selphie's ramblings.

"What did you say?"

"The true…goal of SeeD is to spread…seeds all over the world…Fill the world w-with flowers."

"Yeah right!"

"It's the truth. See…seeing flowers…takes away people's will to fight."

"What then? SeeD wants to bring love and peace to the world?" he asked with amusement, "Don't make me laugh! You can't fool me!"

"We steal the will to fight…then we in…invade."

Suddenly the intercom from above announced, "Warning! Escape Alert! Monsters will be set loose on each floor! If escapee refuses to surrender you have permission to kill. The anti-magic field will be lifted."

"What? Hey!!! Watch him!" he ordered one of the moobas.

So it looks like they escaped. At least they'll make it…

Ten minutes later, a mooba bounced in, but I kept my eyes shut. I didn't want to see Seifer leering up at me. I had enough of him.

"Hey!!! Squall!!!" a familiar male voice shouted. It wasn't Seifer's for it was too excited and squeaky.

"Hey wake up!" another voice yelled with a hyper snap to it.

"Come on, Squall!" This time the voice was mature with authority.

I felt two pairs of feminine hands unlock the handcuffs that held me up. I prepared myself to fall flat on my face, but two strong muscular arms slowly lowered me.

I opened my eyes to see Zell, Selphie, and Quistis surrounding me. I leaned against the wall with a smug frown.

"You okay!?" Zell asked with concern.

"Squall, are you alright?" Selphie chirped.

They must have noticed how I painfully stood.

I nodded trying to regain my strength. "It was hell…" I told them.

"Let's just get the hell outta here!" Zell suggested and tossed me my gunblade, "Catch!"

I grabbed the sword and swung it around happy to be able to defend myself again.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Quistis expressed while adjusting her glasses, "Let's go."

We raced out the door and I took in the way the prison was built. It was completely metal and in the shape of a spiral winding around a hollow entryway for a crane.

"Didn't you come here as Laguna in the 'dream world'?" Zell asked me.

"…not here," I replied.

"So Squall, doesn't know how to get out, either," Quistis sighed.

"Well…either way, we kept going up and up. I think we better head back down," Zell suggested.

Instructor Trepe held her head as if to reach inside it and pull out an idea. "It'd be a pain to go down every floor. The alarm alerted monsters and security guards everywhere."

"By the way, how'd the hell did they carry you up here, Squall?" Zell inquired.

I simply pointed to the huge metallic structure hanging just below this floor in the hollow opening.

Zell stepped back stunned. "Whoa!!! What's this?!" he expressed.

"It's like a crane that can carry a detachable cell from downstairs," I replied.

Selphie ran to the edge and leaned against the safety wall. "Oh, so this big hold goes all the way to the bottom," she assumed, "So if we jump ALL the way down, we're outta here."

"Go ahead if you want to get squashed like a pancake," Quistis suggested sarcastically.

I glanced at Zell whom held his head in deep thought. "Oh yeah!!! I remember now!" he exclaimed and punched his fist into his palm, "We can move this arm by using the panel above and the control room." He shifted with his legs crossed now. "I remember Ward doing this. But we need to operate them both at the same time. Someone needs to stay upstairs and control the panel..."

Selphie and Quistis put a hand on either one of his shoulders. Zell glanced at the two girls quickly and asked, "Me?"

Quistis nodded.

"F-fine," he stuttered and slouched over in disappointment, "I'll give you instructions from upstairs. Everyone get inside."

He sprinted to the control panel while we boarded the crane.

Inside the place was cramped and should have only fit two people tops, but we managed three. Above a panel of buttons hung various surveillance camera screens in front of the dusty window.

"So this is the control panel," Quistis stated with arms folded.

"Yo can you hear me guys?" Zell questioned over the intercom.

Selphie jumped with excitement. "Hiya Zell, loud and clear!"

I put my hand on my hip. "So what do we do?" I asked him looking at all of the buttons.

"Press the red button on the main panel. I'll take care of the rest…"

Selphie gave me a huge hyper smile and pressed the red button before I could. It was a good thing Zell knew what he was doing or I'm sure Selphie would have recklessly pressed every button on here.

The machine began to move and we were slowly lowered down the flights of prisons. The crane came to a sudden stop like it had with my cell and we almost fell on one another.

We stepped out to find the area barren and the halls were thinner than the one's up top.

"Heeey, so what are we going to do now?" Selphie asked giddily rocking on her heels.

"Well, there's a door over there," I pointed out.

"And?" Quistis asked with her arms folded as if she were annoyed.

"…Let's check it out."

We walked over to the hatch. I yanked it open, only to have a pile of sand bury my boots.

"Sand?" I pondered out loud. I placed my hand on my hip. "Buried? You mean we're underground? In any case, we can't get out from here…"

Suddenly we heard a noise that sounded like metal clashing against metal with a touch of booming.

"What was that?" Selphie asked?

"Gunfire?" Quistis figured.

"Sounds pretty bad…" I put in.

Instantly and simultaneously Quistis and Selphie shouted, "Zell!!!"

Quistis faced me. "Let's get back, quick!"

I nodded and leaped on top of the crane. I grabbed a hold of one of the ropes that connected it to the mechanism above and unholstered my gunblade. I quickly cut the rope and clung to it as it carried me up the floors. I looked up as I felt the wind stir my hair and fur around my collar.

As I ascended I could hear voices. "There he is!" one of them shouted.

"You bastard…Die!" a warden yelled as I reached the floor he was on. He raised his hand that held a club reading to pummel my comrade, Zell.

I let go of the rope and took hold of the edge of the wall. As I lifted myself over the wall I lashed out at him with my gunblade. The man slumped over and lay limp.

I shook my head with a gesture and stated, "I didn't think he'd go down that easy."

Zell smiled at me as if I was an angel from heaven. "Squall!!!" he shouted totally ecstatic and grateful. He clung to my waist in a tight hug in which I could barely breath. "Thanks man!!!"

"W-what?! Let go!" I ordered while grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "I said let go!" I yelled at him and began to clobber him on the head. He still wouldn't loosen his grip, so I lightly clunked him on the skull with the handle of my gunblade. He finally got off me and stood up still with that crazy grin.

"Squall! Zell!" Quistis shouted as she ran up the staircase to meet us, "I'm glad you're alright!"

"Squall why did you go on your own?" Selphie inquired while slamming her hands down, "Is Zell that important to you?"

"Whatever," I mumbled as Zell rubbed his head in embarrassment and confidence.

Suddenly gunfire began to spray at us from across the drop. We all slammed to the ground behind the safety wall and covered our heads for protection.

"There's no way we can get outta here!" Zell shouted over the clashes of metal.

**Bam. Bam.** This time the fire was more powerful…like that of a shotgun… Irvine! We stood up and found Irvine posing over confidently with his shotgun slung over his shoulder.

He was about to say something, but someone from behind him shouted, "Come on!" She shoved him and he went tumbling down the stairs. It was Rinoa. She had her hands on her hips in annoyance and her cheeks were puffed out like an angry blowfish's. "Stop trying to act so cool!" she chastised, "Gee, if only you had agreed with me earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

I approached her and her eyes totally lit up. "Squall! Yay!" she gushed and gracefully hurried down the steps.

"Rinoa, you're alright!" Quistis cried equally excited.

"Uh huh," Irvine mumbled holding his head as he rose to his feet. "Of course," he told us and flung his hands out to the side with a cocky attitude, "Courtesy of my escort."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zell asked roughly.

"Ah-" Irvine began but was interrupted by Rinoa. 

"My father pulled some strings with the military," she informed us, "He told them to get me, and only me out."

Rinoa slapped her forehead as Irvine began, "And then-"

"So this guy here," she cut him off, "He came and got me, just me! Knowing you were all captured!"

Irvine tried again, "Ahh…that's-"

"Isn't that horrible?" she asked with her hands on her knees and her head cocked up at me.

"Alright, alright!" Irvine shouted in an apologetic tone, "I said I was sorry. That's why I'm here to help."

Rinoa turned to face him with her hand at her hips. "After I scratched you to death!" she retorted.

"Uh…" he stuttered with fear in his voice and took a couple of steps back from her, "A-a-anyhow, now's our chance."

"The basement door is buried in sand," I informed them.

He rubbed his neck. "Of course it is. This place is buried under ground."

"Buried?"

"That's right. This prison is-" Irvine was cut off by bullets sailing our way. We all crashed to the ground for cover.

A man from across the hall shouted, "There they are! It's the escapees!"

Gunfire ranked out in the halls. Irvine quickly leaned over the safety wall and shot back with his Valiant. 

I proceeded to load my Revolver preparing to fire back even though it's extremely difficult to aim with a weapon such as mine.

"Squall!" Irvine shouted over the noise, "You and the others go up on ahead. I'll hold 'em here."

"Up?" I asked.

He shot back at the guards again and turned toward me. "Don't have time to explain now! The exit's up there, trust me!"

I nodded. "Okay."

"I think I know the way," Rinoa told me as she yanked at my jacket to get my attention.

"Let's go!" I ordered and began to crawl to the exit.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Selphie shouted.

Oh no…don't do this. I sighed and looked back at her. Concern filled her eyes and her lips were shaped in an unusual pout.

"Selphie c'mon!" I urged her.

She shook her head defiantly. "I'm staying here with Irvine!"

He turned toward her and smiled at her with his free hand on her shoulder. He handed her a spare handgun and waved for me to leave. "I don't think she's gonna change her mind any time soon, Squall," he told me as she began to hyperly fire at the enemy, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." With that he turned back to the fight and the two of them fired at the group of guards now heading in.

"Our turn to boogie now!" he shouted as the rest of us sprinted up the stairs.

After heading up what seemed like a million flights of stairs and battling off various monstrous robots and guards, we finally made it back to the control room. At the far end of the room I noticed a cracked open door; glorious rays of light rushed through like water gushing from a cracked open dam. I swung open the door and quickly shed the light from my eyes with my forearm. The sun blinded me as I squinted trying to get everything into focus. We stood in front of a long narrow bridge that led to anther tower identical to the one we stood upon. I gazed down and felt my stomach grow queasy - we were at least thirty stories above the desert sands. Buried huh?

"Oh yeah!!! We're out, baby!!!" Zell shouted while bouncing around.

As soon as he jumped onto the bridge an alarm sounded, "Prisoners may not go beyond this point or you will be terminated!"

"Terminated?" Zell gulped and backed up behind me. Why was I the one who always had to protect everyone? I let my shoulders slump like Zell would for a moment and with a sigh retrieved my gunblade from my belt not sure of what to expect.

Suddenly a Galbadian commander dashed down the bridge toward us with two purple jet-like robots or as Selphie would specify, two GIM52A's.

"You're not going anywhere!" he shouted at us as the others unleashed their weapons.

"Angelo strike!" Rinoa commanded and pointed to the Galbadian.

From out behind her, her waging tailed collie sprinted at him. As soon as the dog was a few feet from him, it leaped into the air and pounced upon the commander. It then lifted him into the air in a 360-degree flip and smashed him against the rock-hard cement flooring.

"Good boy!" Rinoa praised and tossed Angelo a treat.

The commander stood again with rage in his eyes. "Aura!" he cast upon one of the robots. A splash of golden light surrounded it in the shape of a pear and then suddenly disappeared leaving behind the yellow tint.

"Micro missiles!" the robot spoke with static and an odd vibrating noise clouding its speech.

Instantly, a huge mass of missiles sailed our way, but they were too fast for us to take any cover. They crashed down upon Rinoa with a mass of fire exploding around her. Her feet buckled under her as she came slammed down to the ground. I glanced in her direction as a ball of fear built up inside my chest.

Quistis, seeing Rinoa's distress, aided her with a cast of the spell curaga. With that, I focused my attention to our enemies. I analyzed that if we took out the commander first there would be no more time for him to cast aura upon the other robot.

"Pick off the commander first!" I ordered the rest of the party.

Zell and Selphie saluted as, Rinoa and Quistis gave an acknowledging nod.

"Dolphin Blow!" Zell shouted as he gathered his strength into his clenched hand. He then sprinted toward the target at full haste, narrowing his eyes as he went along. Magically, a reflection of a pool of water formed underneath the commander's feet. With the sound of the ocean's splashing waves, Zell uppercuted the enemy sending him flying into the air as my comrade sprung upwards, causing the blow to become more devastating. In mid air, two dolphins splashed out of the water reflection and smashed their tails onto the commander's head finishing the move.

As Zell retreated back to my side, the Galbadian fell into the arms of loving death. Now we had to deal with the robots…

I craftily swung my blade in a 360 at my side and slammed my weapon in the shoulder of the aura-cast robot. I gritted my teeth as I forced my revolver with both hands across the robot's metallic chest. Fragments of steel and data-chips flew out of the cut while dazzling white sparks nearly blinding my vision. Upon completing the slice, the top part of the once robot slopped off, smashing to the ground with a loud clunk.

Quistis snapped her whip against the ground readying her self for the attack. Rinoa closed one almond eye, as she took aim with her blaster's edge. My instructor lashed out at the purple robot, causing her whip to wrap around its legs. With both hands she yanked it's feet out from under it. **Clash!**

"Now!" Quistis yelled to Rinoa.

Rinoa fired the projectile weapon. The blade flew at the enemy so fast that all you could see was a trail of white blur. The razor edge perfectly decapitated the machine rendering it to malfunction. Volts of electricity ran through out it, but it remained unmoving. We had won.

As my friends cheered for victory, I caught a noise coming from the crane room. I swiftly to check it out as the others abruptly stop their joy of victory. I felt their eyes gaze upon my back with curiosity as I silently walked off.

"What's wrong Squall?" Quistis asked me.

I shook my head and motioned for them to follow.

When we returned to the room I heard a familiar voice over the intercom shout, "Hey, Squall can you hear me?"

I walked over to the panel to listen better.

"Hey! Hey, you guys!" Irvine called.

"Irvy, is this what you were talking about?" Selphie asked him as Zell snickered at the pet name, "What if Squall and the others have already gone ahead?"

I pushed the speech button and replied, "I can hear you."

"See?" Irvine proved, "I told you we'd be alright. Squall go ahead and operate the arm."

"How?"

Zell held up his fist and told me, "Yo, leave that one to me."

He then operated the crane.

"Alrighty! We'll be there in like a second. Wait right there," Irvine confirmed.

"Irvy! It's taking too long!" Selphie complained.

"So what? What's the rush?"

"It looks like they'll be just fine," Quistis assured and lead the way to the bridge.

"W-w-what the hell is this?!" Zell cried as he took sight of our height, which I noticed earlier.

"No way!" Rinoa gasped shocked, "When I came earlier it wasn't like this…"

"Let's just head for that structure over there," I pointed out.

I waited as the others were already mid way across. Suddenly both buildings began to shake.

"The hell?!" Zell shouted.

The two buildings then began to force their way into the ground like a couple of drills. I gasped as the ground fell from behind folded under.

"RUN!" I shouted with panic as I attempted to out sprint the folding.

When the others reached the other side all they could do was watch with dismay.

I cried out with fear as the ground fell under me. I quickly grabbed the edge as my heart pounded with relief. But the danger was not over yet. If I couldn't reach the other side in time, I would be buried alive.

"Squall!" Rinoa called cupping her hands around her mouth, "Hold on! Over here! Hurry!"

I did as I was told and sidestepped to the structure with my arms. My legs swung as I hastily made my way. I slammed my eyes shut as a sandstorm rose up from the drills into the ground, which covered me completely…

After narrowly escaping and meeting up with Irvine and Selphie, we happened upon a deserted garage, which held two vehicles: a civilian car, and a Galbadian soldier army transporter.

"That was way too dangerous, wasn't it?" Rinoa asked me with her head tilted to the side.

"Yeah," I replied with a nod.

"I thought the arms were movin' kinda slow. They had the submerge system on," Irvine put in.

"Let's get going," I suggested.

Selphie suddenly filled with an overwhelming energy. "I wanna ride the yellow one!" she shouted while pointing and hoping as if she were some overgrown child.

"I'll take that one too," Quistis told us while following her.

"Okay me, too," Rinoa agreed.

As the women boarded the car Irvine looked in their direction helplessly calling after them, "Hey, hey, hey! Ladies!" He had an almost hurt look on his face, as if he had been rejected. I would have felt sorry for him if I hadn't known him better. It was just another one of his acts…

"Let's go Irvine!" Zell beckoned sternly.

With a pout he hopped into the car with us.

At first the car drive was complete silence with Zell driving 80mph to catch up with the ladies that lead us. I could just picture Selphie in the driver's seat jumping up and down flooring the pedal while Quistis yelling for her to slow and Rinoa giggling at the sight.

Irvine rested each arm on both of Zell's and my seats. A smirk curved his face in a devious manor. "So…" he began casually, "Like when did you two guys loose your virginity?"

****

Wham. I slammed into the car door from the sudden swerve. A screech could be heard as Zell shifted the car back onto the road. A puff of dust clouded the view from behind us.

"What in the hell?!" Zell exclaimed while quickly flashing a dirty look at the questioner.

"What?!" Irvine asked innocently.

I held my forehead and shook my head.

"Let me change the question," Irvine suggested, "How many girlfriends have you ever had?"

"Ya know what?" Zell asked angrily, "Why don't you keep that big mouth of yours shut, cowboy freak!"

Irvine narrowed his eyes. "Awwww, what's the matter? Never had a girl?" he teased, "Maybe it's because your such an ugly chicken wuss!"

Oh no… of all the names he had to call him. Besides, where did he ever hear the word? Seifer had made it up especially for him…

Zell turned around. "How about I wallop you one!" he warned while pounding his fist into his hand.

I quickly grabbed the wheel as the car drove off the road again.

"Oh no I'm scared!" Irvine exclaimed sarcastically at him.

"Why you!" Zell reached for Irvine's neck in attempts to strangle him. 

The car began to swerve left and right as I tried to keep the wheel straight, but I kept getting slammed into as the two struggled.

I quickly noticed the girl's vehicle had stopped. Oh no! We were going to slam into them if we didn't stop.

"Hey stop the car!" I shouted as Zell let go of Irvine and turned around.

He stomped on the brake, screeching us to a halt. I grabbed Irvine as he flew forward from the sudden stop. A mass of dust clouded the windows; I couldn't see if we had hit them or not.

I yanked open the car door and marched out. 

"What's with him?" my cowboy friend asked.

Zell just shrugged and shook his head.

I glanced around the area and took in my surroundings. We had stopped in the middle of a fork in the road. The terran was desert with the cactuses covering the area and the sand for miles. Selphie stood atop a broken down army car half buried in the sand. Rinoa and Quistis stood side by side with questioning glances.

"What?" I asked them.

"You were swerving," Instructor Trepe told me, "so we thought we should stop." She paused. "Also, the Sorceress is about to launch missiles at Garden!"

Selphie hopped up and down. "That's what Rinoa heard from Irvine!" she explained.

I looked down. "The only thing we can do now," I told them, "is go back to Garden ASAP and warn the students." I glanced around at their worried faces. "Alright, let's get in the car and go."

Selphie began to point and hop again. I finally noticed what she was trying to show me. Far off into the distance stood the Galbadian Missile base. "They're targeting both Balamb and Trabia Gardens!" she informed me, "We have to interfere with the launch! We have to stop the missiles!"

I lifted myself on top the car with Selphie. An unusual frown formed on her face along with concerned pleading eyes, like that of a begging puppy. "I just transferred from Trabia Garden!" she explained with a jump, "I can't just sit around knowing that Trabia is in danger! So Squall, please! Decide who's gonna go to the missile base, before it's too late!"

It's easier said than done… What if something happens to the people I choose…?

"Let's take a vote!" Rinoa suggested, "Squall will decide the party and return to Balamb because he's the leader. Anyone against this plan please raise your hand!"

No one objected. I sighed with frustration. Leader? I never asked to be leader!

A few seconds later, a faint whistling noise could be heard. We all looked up into the sky to see a volley of missiles streak across the sky heading east. My stomach tightened. Balamb was east…I closed my eyes at the thought of loosing my home.

"I…" Irvine stuttered in a grave tone, "I heard they were hitting Trabia first and then Balamb."

Selphie squatted. I almost thought I saw a tear… "Trabia…I'm sorry," she apologized, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop it. Please let everybody be all right. Please…" She looked up at me. "That was a miss right?" She then jumped down leaving me to be the spotlight. "Squall, we have to report to Balamb! Who are you taking?"

"C'mon Squall!" Zell urged.

"You have to decide!" Quistis put in.

"Think carefully now!" Rinoa added.

Arg! They were making it so difficult. I've had it up to here with this leader thing. Fine! I'll choose…

"I'm on the missile base infiltration team!" Selphie insisted, "I have to be! They launched missiles at MY Trabia!"

"Uh Squall," Irvine caught my attention, "Can I go with Selphie?"

I nodded. Good that helped me out a little bit more. Rinoa has to come with me since it's my duty to protect her, so that narrows it down more. Now about Quistis and Zell…I then remembered how much Zell and Irvine dislike each other. If they should get into a fight, it could jeopardize the whole infiltration.

"Selphie," I called, "You, Irvine and Quistis will make up the infiltration team. Everyone else will come with me to warn Balamb."

"This mission is unlike any other," I continued, "It's not an order or a request from anyone. Selphie, do you have some kind of plan?"

"I think if we take the Galbadian army vehicle, we should be able to make it inside the base," she replied, "but that's about it. I'll have to think about the rest once we're inside. Do ya think that'd be okay? I'm sorry… I mean thanks. There isn't much time! You better hurry to Balamb Garden!"

I took one last look at my friends and told them, "See you at Balamb Garden. Good luck you guys…"

Selphie nodded with a smile as she shoved an unsuspecting Irvine into the car. He snagged his hat before it hit the ground and shut the door. I watched them take off until they were nothing but a speck in the scenery.

Rinoa, Zell and I set off into the other direction - this time I drove.

After about five minutes we came across a train station. It seemed rundown and deserted. A lone train sat on the tracks with two Galbadian soldiers packing the last boxcar. We could just hop on that train and head for Garden faster.

We sneaked past the soldiers and loaded ourselves on. I looked down at the locomotive's control panel. We couldn't "borrow" the train if we couldn't get it started…

"Hey, Squall," Rinoa caught my attention, "Leave it to me. Trains are my specialty."

Angelo barked in agreement.

She started it up in no time and tooted the horn for fun. The train then began to chug along its way.

"Hey Squall, come take a look at this!" Zell exclaimed, motioning me to come.

Rinoa and I stepped out to see a Galbadian soldier sprinting as fast as he could.

"Hey! Stop!" he shouted.

It was amazing. He could actually keep up with the train!

"Err ahhhh!" the soldier cried out.

"Not too bad…" Zell commented.

"Ahhh!" he cried out as he smashed right into a cactus. That had to hurt…

"Later sport!" Zell shouted at him with a salute, as Rinoa began to giggle.

After a long ride in the train, we finally made it back to Garden. It was exactly the way I remembered it with absolutely no sign of any damage. It looks like they did it. Still, the missiles could be on their way.

"Alright the Garden is safe!" Zell cheered.

"We have to report to the headmaster," I told them, "Come on."

I opened up the front gates as bars creaked from rust. Upon entrance to the inner gates I noticed how students and teachers ran about the area in a mad rush. What's going on? Are they evacuating? 

I quickly took Rinoa's hand to make sure she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. She blushed slightly, for a reason I couldn't quite figure out. But my thoughts were interrupted by one of the Garden Faculty bumping into me.

"You three, which side are you on?" he asked

Both Zell and I gave him a very confused look.

"Answer the question!" he demanded, "Are you with the Garden Master or are you with Cid?!"

"I don't understand what you're talking about," I told him truthfully.

"Do you swear you allegiance to the Garden Master NORG?"

I glanced at Zell whom questioned under his breath, "Who the hell…?"

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked politely.

The faculty member grew extremely angry. "I'm the one asking the questions!!!" he yelled, "Hey! What kind of attitude is that?! You're with Cid, aren't you?!"

He then whistled which stopped some of the students dead in their tracks. They turned to us with menacing glances and took on a fight pose. What's going on?! I screamed in my mind. I can't fight my fellow classmates.

I then felt that a group of people were behind us. I turned around to see Nida with a pack of SeeDs.

"Where's the headmaster?" I asked him, "I have very urgent news."

He nodded for me to go ahead, "Squall, find Xu. She knows where he is. Let us handle this."

I tugged Rinoa's hand into the Garden and followed Zell to the directory. There in-front of it stood Rajin and Fujin. They seemed like they had been waiting for someone.

"Hey you're back!" Rajin shouted with a pure smile on his face. Fujin on the other hand remained with a smug look and kept her arms folded.

"What the hell is going on?" Zell asked them.

He held his hand in-front of his mouth as if to tell something very important, "I dunno."

Fujin's eyes narrowed as she swiftly kicked him in the shin. He cried out while holding his leg and jumping to keep balance. Once he gained composer he informed, "At first, they were sayin' somethin' 'bought roundn' up the SeeDs, ya know!? Now, everyone's either sidin' with the Garden Master or the Headmaster and fightin' everywhere, ya know?"

"DISTURBING," Fujin put in.

"Disappointin' for the Disciplinary committee," he added, "All that hard work for nothin', ya know?!"

"Why are SeeDs targeted?" I inquired, "And where's the headmaster? Is he safe?"

He put his hand on his hip, "We got no clue."

I mimicked his position and told them, "We need to see him right away. It's important!" I swung my arm out for emphasis, "Galbadian missiles may be heading this way!"

"What?!" Rajin exclaimed, "We gotta get outta here!"

Fujin again kicked him in the same sore shin.

"Ooooouch! Jeez, alright!" he complied, "We'll warn everyone about the missiles. Anyway, this is no time to be fightin', ya know?!"

"We'll go look for the headmaster," I told them.

"CAUTION!" Fujin warned.

"Yeah," Rajin agreed, "the fighting is intense everywhere and watch out for those Garden Master goons, ya know?!"

"Yo guys who are you with?" Zell asked with his fist up.

"The headmaster?" Rinoa figured.

"Hey jus' like Fujin said, ya know?" Rajin stated matter-of-factly, "We're with Seifer. Always have, always will."

With that said the two of them left together to warn of the on coming missiles. As I watched them something out of the corner of my eye grasped my attention. I glanced at the staircase to the elevator to see Xu running up it.

"Hey Xu!" I called for her but she had already gone into the elevator.

The three of us sprinted after her and boarded the elevator to the second floor.

"Xu!" Zell called for her with his hands cupped around his mouth like a megaphone.

With haste we trampled down the hall, swinging our heads in every direction in hopes to find a clue as to where she went. I stopped abruptly and hung a right to find Xu before the emergency exit.

She raised her arms threateningly and asked, "Whose side are you on?!"

"Neither," I replied honestly. I had no idea what was going on. All I could think of was that the missiles could destroy the very place that I was brought up in. I could never let that happen…"We have important news," I informed, "We need to see the headmaster, now. Where is he?"

Xu lowered her arms and took a more at ease composer. "I'm listening…"

I swung my arm out and shouted, "Galbadian missiles may be heading this way!"

"Here?!" she asked with the shock dilating her pupils.

I nodded.

"Alright. I'll inform him right away."

"Where is he?" Zell asked.

"In his office. We made it look like he's hiding, but he's been in there all along." She ran in the direction of the elevator and beckoned for us to follow.

We boarded the transporter to the third floor.

Once the doors opened, I was still amazed by the wonderful decorations in the room. I had only been in here twice. Once when I first joined Garden and the other time when I became a SeeD. The red carpet led to the double wooden door, which in turn led to the headmaster's main office. The desk off to the left remained tidy despite the stacks of paper that piled the corners. On the other side a beautiful pair of pastel pink curtains flowed with the wind that gracefully glided into the area.

"He's waiting for you," Xu informed extending an arm to the double doors, "I'll go tell everyone to evacuate."

I pushed open the door with Rinoa and Zell on either side of me. My eyes squinted at the immense light that poured in. There at the chair that faced the door sat headmaster Cid. He seemed to be in perfect health. It looks like the plan worked.

"Sir!" Zell and I stated according to code and saluted.

The headmaster saluted back allowing us to remain at ease.

"Xu has told me about the missiles," he told us while straitening his glasses, "The intercom is down so we can't announce the order to evacuate."

"Xu, Rajin, and Fujin are taking care of that," Zell reminded him.

Cid folded his arms with a hint of a secret in his eyes. "I want you to assist them and then evacuate."

I slightly squinted. What's on your mind?

"But I have a lot to report," I urged to tell him.

"You can tell me later."

You might be dead later… The sorceress…she's the cause of all this. Why is she doing it? What's her plan? Why destroy Garden? And what's the headmaster hiding?

Cid shifted his glasses back up his nose. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Sir, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay here and see this to the end. After all this place is like my home."

"You're planin' on dying here?!" Zell questioned with shock and seemed to jump back.

"No…!" Rinoa argued, "You can't! Just come with us, please! You can always rebuild this place!"

Her features ruffled in a panic. Why did she care so much? Oh… it must be about her little rebellion. If Garden were to be destroyed there would be no SeeDs to help her out. Like I said, everyone always has a reason to only act for themselves. But why is she so insistent to make Timber independent? What kind of benefit will it be for her? Unless she wants to take it over for herself…

"You can rest assured," the headmaster explained, "I am just going to try something. There still may be a way to save Garden."

He then tripped on his own feet, while Zell covered his mouth to keep from laughing. How could he stop missiles? What is he up to? There's no way! I guess he can't just face the fact that he might loose everything. Would it feel the same way as loosing Sis…?

"Hehe… I'm too old for this," the headmaster mumbled as picked himself up.

I helped him up and offered, "Sir, I'd like to handle whatever it is you're planning."

"And why is that?" he questioned me.

I don't know… Because you might screw up. Because I want to do more than announce the evacuation. Because this place is important to me, too. Because I want to find out your plan. Because this is my home. I don't know why… who cares?

"My feelings have nothing to do with it, sir," I lied.

The headmaster began to chuckle. "Quistis was right. You do have a hard time expressing your feelings."

Why bother…What is this? Why am I being judged? What does he care? I can get the job done more efficiently than he could ever accomplish. What's his problem? Does he want to protect Garden too? What is he up to?!

I swung my arm out in a demanding manner. "Sir! Please tell me your plan!"

He looked me over and then a smile crossed his face. I didn't get it.

"This building used to be a shelter long before it was remolded into the Garden as we know it," he told us and tossed me a shiny object. The key glistened in my hand as if it were the answer to all questions ever asked.

He continued, "Use that key to open the lock on the elevator. Opening the lock will give you access to the MD level. Rumor has it that further below the MD level, there is some kind of a control system. It was still a shelter, so I've never seen it. And have no idea what it does. All I know is that it was used for the shelter, so it might prove effective against the missiles. That's what I'm betting on."

Pretty out of odds betting. But I guess it's better than doing nothing. But to risk my life…Rinoa's and Zell's… I don't know. I glanced at the two to see if they were willing. Zell flashed me a thumbs up and a toothy grin, while Rinoa nodded and waved her arm to tell the headmaster that we'd take the responsibility.

Zell and I saluted along with Rinoa this time. "I understand," I told Cid, "We'll find the control panel system and check it out."

He nodded and called to us on our way out, "Good luck to all of you!"

Once in the elevator I inserted the key into the panel and turned it with a click. The elevator started to go below when it suddenly halted causing us to jolt and hold out our arms to keep balance. The lights suddenly flickered cutting off any power.

"There's gotta be a way outta here!" Zell exclaimed holding up his fist.

I glanced at the ground and noticed a crack in the carpeting. I bent down and dug my nails under it. With one swift pull, the hatch popped open.

"Alright!" Zell cheered.

I looked down the ladder that was drenched in spider webs. "Nobody's been down here for a while, so be careful," I told them.

I took hold of the ladder with Zell following behind.

"Stay here," I heard Rinoa command Angelo as she hurried to catch up.

Suddenly with out warning, the lights flashed back on and the elevator activated again as it tumbled down toward us. As fast as I could, I searched the area for a way out. If I couldn't find anything we'd be three flat pancakes! My heart began to beat wildly for my bones filled with panic. Ah ha! There just below the ladder was a small passageway to the air ducts.

With haste I threw myself in and turned around to see if the others had followed. Zell came in a few seconds later, but where was Rinoa? More panic filled my heart. She had to hurry! I saw a flash of blue fall past the opening and two tiny hands grip the edge of it.

"Squall!!!" she cried out for me to save her.

I hurried and grabbed her delicate hands pulling them up as fast as I could.

****

Slam. The elevator covered the passageway just as I fully retrieved her. Her breathing was short intakes of panicked breaths that I felt tickle against my neck. We remained knelt facing one another, as I still held her smooth soft palms. How beautiful she was, as I stared into chocolate eyes. A warm smile curved her face now as she mouthed the word thanks.

I abruptly drew away from her realizing that I was starting to feel for her. I couldn't do that again. So why am I getting close to these people…? Rinoa, Zell and the others. What's wrong with me?! I made myself promise never to care for anyone else again! I don't want to feel that pain, that torturous sorrow…

My thoughts were interrupted to my relief by Zell opening another hatch. He climbed down them with Rinoa and me following. Once fully down the ladder, I noticed that we were in an oil sternum. Black ooze adhered to the yellow metallic round tunnel. I tried to force my eyes to focus on the path ahead, but the lighting was too poor.

Rinoa reached out for my hand, but I shunned it away. I couldn't let her get near me. It was for our own good. I closed my hand and my eyes tight and a rush of cold shivered up my spine. I rubbed my fingers with my thumb almost feeling Rinoa's warm hand in mine. I opened my eyes to see her looking up at me curiously. Why was she doing this? Couldn't she get the hint that I don't want to get close?

I quickly looked away from her feeling ashamed for a reason I couldn't quite understand. With out warning to the others I speedily walked down the tunnel. Rinoa and Zell, totally unaware at first, dashed after me, calling for me to wait.

In total silence, we climbed down ladder after ladder. Just as I thought it would never end, we came across a high ceiling room with a massive circular structure that ended at the ceiling. Various kinds of mildew and rust covered the walls. The metal barred floors creaked under our weight.

****

Crack. Zell fell to the ground tripping for one of the bars gave out. He tugged his foot out by yanking at his knee. He then sat on the floor with his arms resting on his legs as he watched me circle the area. It was a dead end.

All three of us plopped on the ground searching the room with our eyes, in hopes to find some solution. Finally I caught the site of a narrow rusty ladder camouflaging against the circular structure.

"Man, another ladder…" Zell complained while looking down with his hands at his hips.

"I wonder where this thing goes?" Rinoa pondered out loud.

We looked up and noticed a control panel way above. I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to climb, after so much already.

"I'll go take a look," I instructed, "You two wait here."

With that, I made my way half way up, when I heard the ladder creak. I glanced at the popped off hinges. The ladder was too old to carry such weight! I clung on tight as I fell backwards.

****

Smash. Glass shattered everywhere as I tumbled into the control room. I brushed any broken bits off, not cutting myself at all because of the gloves I wore. A broken sheet of glass still hung on the window's frame but smashed to the ground by the force of gravity. I shuffled through the shards to examine the rather large panel. Surprisingly it only contained one button. I push the red shiny object and heard a rumbling noise come from below. I look out the window to see the ground change shape - there was now an exit.

Next, I balanced myself onto the shaky ladder to return to Rinoa and Zell.

"Squall, that was close! You all right?" my blonde friend asked with concern.

"Yeah," I replied dryly.

"Gosh," Rinoa exclaimed, "you scared me! That must've been terrifying!"

"Nothing new," I answered turning Zell's expression smug as Rinoa shook her head, "Come on let's go. We got work to do."

We entered the newly found exit to be welcomed by a metallic bridge. Flowing underneath it was a huge sea of oil. It bubbled and churned like a witch's cauldron. A flash of white grabbed my attention but when I turned to look it was gone. I stared into the thick black ooze as if I were hypnotized by it. What was Garden doing with this much oil? There's enough here to supply at least a thousand cars. Cid told me this used to be a shelter, but what's with the oil? Had they used it in case of power outage to run on this? But Garden has it's own generator…

****

Plop. Plop. On either side of us, two white blobs covered in black goo that resembled overstuffed squid blocked our way to the other side of the bridge. Before any of us could react the one on the right cried out in a gurgled voiced as if it had water stuck in its lungs, "Oil Blast!"

Then next thing I knew, a mass of black liquid erupted from its tiny circular mouth and stung Zell. His back hunched over in pain as he rested on his knee for support absolutely covered in black slime.

Rinoa aimed her Blaster's Edge, but again the squids were too fast for us. "Sonic Wave!" this time the left one shouted.

From out of no where a physic pink wave shook the ground under us. I held my head with eyes clenched trying to fight the confusion attack. But when I opened my eyes the scenery span causing everything to become a complete blur. I couldn't tell who were my enemies or allies. I held my gunblade tight trying to figure things out. I couldn't just strike out at anything or attack anyone who fought me for the others could have been under the spell as well.

Suddenly something cold pressed against my lips. I tensed wondering if it was a Remedy bottle or a tentacle from my enemy. When I felt liquid ooze down my throat my body completely stiffened. Was it oil or the Remedy? There was nothing I could do for fear of hurting the wrong person.

To my relief the images around me stopped spinning and slowly everything came into focus. Zell tossed the empty bottle aside as Rinoa and I readied an attack.

She extended her forearm, aiming at her target. With a snap her blade boomerang was released and sailed for the left monster's mouth. The blade seared it completely causing black oil to calmly fizzles out.

Catching it off guard, I struck my gunblade at it, taking off a few pieces of blubber. I attempted to slice it in half but the monster held my blade with its tentacles. My arms shook and ached from forcing my strength against it. The squid wasn't about to give in - its life was at stake. I pulled back, but lost grip of my weapon. I inched slowly backward, glancing right for help, but Rinoa and Zell were too busy fending the other off.

My mind raced with ideas. I held my head with my hand in concentration uttering the word, "Flare!" Next I swung out my hand causing a mass circle of orange-red formed at the center of the monster. Singes of fire and electricity pulsated throughout the squid's body. After the spell had taken its course the monster was nothing but a black charcoaled blob of fat. I retrieved my unharmed gunblade and raced over to the other monster to help my comrades.

Zell, still covered in oil, slammed his fist into his palm with a battle cry. Rinoa stepped back realizing he was at his limit. "Meteor Strike!" he shouted as he sprinted towards the enemy. With a great feat of strength Zell picked up the large monster, jumped up in the air, and slammed it back down, denting the bridge's pavement. The squid's remaining body oozed off the bridge and back into the oil.

"Disgusting," Rinoa commented.

"Uhg, tell me about it," Zell groaned lifting up his oil drenched arms. It would be impossible to wash it all off. "How the hell am I gonna get this stuff off?"

"Water!" Rinoa cast. From above Zell's head a mass of water splashed down on him. The oil washed off and onto the ground. Zell slicked his hair back, causing his spikes to lay flat.

"Gee thanks," he stated with sarcastic gratitude, "Now I'm wet."

Rinoa smiled and cast another spell, "Tornado!" Zell's eyes grew huge as a funnel appeared before him and picked him up. It spun him around while he screamed for dear life. Rinoa giggled and the cyclone died down.

"What the hell are you crazy?!" he screamed as I tired not to laugh. His hair was not only spiked but also extra puffy.

Rinoa could only just stifle her laughter as she pointed at him.

"Why am I always getting made fun of?" he mumbled to himself.

"We have to hurry," I changed the subject, "The missiles might be coming any minute now."

Both of their faces drastically changed serious at the topic. We sprinted in the next room realizing how important our duty was. Like all the other sections of the MD level, this place was rusty. I looked up to see a huge structure with a huge amount of gears each one a different size and shape. Below stood a control panel covered in spider webs that we walked over to.

"Looks like we're here…" I trailed off having no clue what to do.

"Oh man!" Zell complained at one look of all the buttons, "What the hell do we do now?"

How am I supposed to know? The headmaster doesn't even know. I searched the area for an instruction guide and amazingly found one.

"Hey what's that?" Rinoa asked looking over my shoulder.

I flipped through the pages and groaned realizing it wasn't in our language. I tossed the useless papers aside. We can't just stand around…

Recklessly I pressed a few buttons here and there and pulled on a hatch. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the geared structure began to spin to life as electricity shock through it.

All of us grabbed hold of the panel as the platform we stood on shot up into the air and crashed into the ceiling above. Derby flew everywhere as we smashed into the headmaster's office. Cid had been standing directly where we had ripped through and now sat on the platform.

All four of us in absolute shock looked around taking in everything that had happened. We had barricaded through the roof of Garden and stood out side. I looked up into the sky with dread and panic filling my stomach. A streak of smoke scared the blue sky as a volley of missiles clearly headed our way.

"NO!" Rinoa shouted.

"Missiles are coming!" I gasped.

Was this it? The end? I can't die now…I gulped as I closed my eyes and felt the ground shake. The wind blew in my hair as if we were moving. Moving? I opened my eyes to see the explosion of were Garden used to be. A huge cloud of smoke and fire erupted in a spectacle. If the missiles had hit, did that mean Selphie and the others…?

"I see," the headmaster stated as he stood up, "So this is the secret."

"Wow!" Rinoa exclaimed bending over the bars to look out.

"Oh man this is awesome!" Zell put in while bending over so much his feet rose off the ground.

"I wonder what's going on outside?" the headmaster asked.

"Squall, let's go check it out!" Zell bounced in excitement and used the elevator platform to get down back to Cid's office.

"Come on Rinoa, let's go," I beckoned to her.

We hurried to the elevator to catch up with him. At the second floor, we found Zell waiting for us. The other students and SeeDs ran around in a panic as to what was going on. The three of us scrambled through the crowd and went out the balcony door.

Seagulls from the beach happily chirped as they flew around Garden. The wind blasted our hair back with the sent of sea. The view below looked as though we were high on a mountaintop. 

Rinoa's mouth formed a perfect circle as she peered out into the distance of the scenery. I watched her silk raven hair dance with the wind as she pushed a few unwanted strands out of her eyes behind her ear. She turned toward me her pink subtle lips enticed me as they curved into the most gorgeous smile I ever seen. She cocked her head still with that beautiful expression and locked eyes with me. The feeling I had when I first met her stung my heart. This time I didn't fight it - I endured it. Rinoa boldly closed the gap between us, watching my eyes. Had she figured it out? Did she know that the only way to understand what I was feeling was through my eyes? 

"Hey you guys?!" Zell shouted as I ripped my gaze from Rinoa to him.

I raised an eyebrow in question.

He pointed toward Balamb with desperation. We were heading strait for it! With all the speed the three of us could muster, we sprinted back to the headmaster's office.

The headmaster quickly turned realizing our presence. "Squall! The controls aren't responding!" he informed, "I don't know what to do! We're going to crash into the town of Balamb if we don't do something!"

"No way! Can't we do something?" Rinoa asked.

"Man this can't be happening!" Zell shouted for the umpteenth time.

"Squall can you think of anything?" the headmaster questioned.

NO! I shouted in my mind.

Zell punched a fist into his palm. "Squall, C'MON!!!"

How should I know?! Why does everyone always look at me for answers? I'm no different than any of them. I don't know!

I growled in frustration pressing any button and pulled the lever left. The Garden suddenly jolted left nearly knocking us off our feet.

"WHOA!" Zell shouted, "What was that?!"

"Yes, we're turning!" the headmaster happily exclaimed and clapped his hand once.

"Alright, Squall!" Rinoa cheered, "You did it!"

"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath.

"AHH!" Zell screamed, "We're gonna crash into the sea!"

With a huge splash we tumbled into the ocean, but amazingly didn't sink. We floated southward with the wind. A sigh of relief erupted from all of us. To much excitement for one day!

"Phew. Squall, everyone. A job well done," the headmaster congratulated us, "I think the worst is behind us for now."

"Where are we heading?" Rinoa asked with curiosity.

"We'll drift along for the time being," the headmaster told us, "until we figure out how to maneuver the Garden. So it looks like we can finally relax for a while. And spend time considering what to do next. So much for my room. Where am I going to change now?"

Zell and Rinoa giggled at his joke. I couldn't see what was so funny. Whatever.

"Alright you three go and rest up," the headmaster instructed, "If something like this should happen again. You'll need it."

"Uh Cid…" Rinoa began, "I don't have a dorm to stay in."

He adjusted his glasses on his face. "Well, you can't stay with Zell or Squall." With my name mentioned Rinoa's cheeks burned red as she smiled embarrassed. I don't get it. "I'm sure Selphie wouldn't mind if you borrowed her room," Cid chatted on, "An extra pair of keys is-"

Yeah yeah. I didn't need to hear this. Zell and I left to head back to the dorms. I yawned on the way. The headmaster was right; I really needed some well-deserved rest.

I woke up in the middle of the night plagued by my constant thoughts. I stared blankly up at the ceiling barely seeing the chipping white paint. The only light that shined in from my room was that of the moon. I held my arm over my forehead as I sighed deeply.

How long has it been since we started moving? There's not much to do now. We've taken care of all the chaos with the fighting amongst the students. I still have to report to the headmaster but he's been really busy with restoring complete order among Garden. There are a lot of things I want to ask him about…but I guess I'll have to put it on hold.

I tossed the white sheet off me casually as I lifted myself up and gazed out the window. All I could see was the black waters of the vast sea. The stars in the sky twinkled and danced like diamonds on black velvet.

We're in the middle of no where. Man I'm bored… I hate having nothing to do. It gets me thinking too much. Hopefully in the morning the headmaster will have a new assignment for us… unless he wants us to go back to Timber.

I sat back down on my stiff-as-a-board excuse for a bed with my arms draped over my thighs. I hope Selphie and the others are all right. They didn't stop the missiles so does that mean they've been caught? Are they dead? Was it wrong for me to let them go? I wonder how Quistis and Irvine felt about it.

I lay back down throwing the covers back over my body. That sorceress… who is she? Why fire missiles at the Garden? Could she be that angry as to do something drastic like that? Or does she have some other motive? Is Seifer ever coming back? And why is he so into pleasing her? What did she do to him? There's something way off about him, he'd never turn against us like that. He may tease us and even go as far and beat us up. But never to the death. To him it's always been fun and games. What's he up to? He's…changed. I'll get even with him next time…

That morning I was awoken by the sound of Rinoa's soft tender voice. "Hey," she called under her giggles as I opened one groggy eye at her, "You looked so adorable, sleeping like a baby. Come on, get up. Let's go."

She then playfully flung the covers off me. I, now fully awake, with panic grabbed the blanket and covered myself. I had only a pair of boxers on.

Rinoa's face turned completely red as she laughed even harder. "Whoops," she apologized.

Whatever. She shouldn't have sneaked into the boy's dormitory wing anyway, never mind come barging in MY dorm.

"Go where?" I asked her as I pointed for her to turn around so I could get dressed.

"Give me a tour of Garden," she answered while I slipped on my leather pants.

"It's okay to look now," I told her and grabbed my white shirt.

"So?" she asked with her head cocked and her cheeks still highlighted with a rose color.

I tugged my T-shirt on and shoved in any of the loose ends into my pants. "…Is this another one of your orders?" I asked now buckling my belt and glancing around for my boots.

"No," she replied as she held out my shoes, which I quickly snatched, from her, "I just want you to show me around. You know to get acquainted with the place. Please?"

She began to fidget with her coat pulling off loose pieces of fuzz.

"Fine," I complied once I finished buckling my boots.

She began to clap and jump with joy as a tiny smile curved her face into a happy feature.

Before I could retrieve my jacket, she snatched my hand and dragged me out of the dorm and into the main hall of Garden.

"This place is huge! Do you think it's bigger than Galbadia Garden?" she asked as she leaned over the railing to peer into the circular stream around Garden's elevator.

"Who knows," I replied as I headed over to the cafeteria.

"What's over here?" she questioned eager to know where we were headed.

"The cafeteria."

She glanced in the other direction and I stopped to wait for her. "What about over there?" she pointed out to the right of the dorm entrance.

"The parking lot."

She turned to me with her hands clasped behind her back with a coy grin. "Squall, I really appreciate you showing me around. But can you make it a little more fun? You know, like a normal tour?"

What does she want from me? And what does she mean by a normal tour? Whatever. All I knew was that I wanted breakfast.

We entered the cafeteria to find the usual long line. I noticed Zell stood at the end. I didn't feel like being bothered by him too so I gave Rinoa "a more fun" tour.

I held my hand at my hip and explained, "This is the cafeteria."

Rinoa held her arm with her other limb across her stomach waiting for me to elaborate.

I waved my hand as if shoeing off a fly. "Obviously, this is where we take our meals," I continued as the line shortened, "but keep in mind, there's always competition for the good stuff. Especially the hotdogs." I gestured to the tables. "Some of the hotdogs are so popular, you'll be lucky just to see some one eat it."

I returned my hand at my hip and continued, "That's why you see this long line, everyday." I shook my head, "If you get there too late…"

"We've sold out for today!" the cafeteria lady behind the counter informed Zell, "Sorry."

Zell slumped over in disappointment.

"That's what happens." He then began to shake his fists in total anger trying to pass the tantrum.

"I see…" Rinoa stated then began to laugh so hard she had to hold her stomach as it began to ache.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

She pointed to me and replied, "You're so serious when you're explaining. It just seems…kinda odd."

I swung my arm out. "You're the one who asked me to show you around."

"Oh I'm sorry!" she apologized and cocked her head, "You don't have to get mad like that…" She began to giggle again as she covered her smiling mouth.

Whatever. I folded my arms and looked away from her and walked up to Zell as he began to talk to himself, "Dammit! Not again!"

He wiped his mouth and held his fist in the air happily. "Hey, if it isn't Squall," he greeted, "How long were you here?" he asked knowing that I tend to stay in the shadows.

Rinoa held her palm up and answered, "We saw the whole thing."

Zell jumped back from shock. "Huh?! Rinoa's here, too?! Oh man, I'm not always like that, okay?" he tried to tell her.

"So you couldn't buy any…?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Zell held his head as he looked down. "A-ah…It's okay to miss one meal a day. I…I've gained some weight lately, too." He then quickly looked up and slightly saluted, "W-well, see ya!" With that he ran off.

After eating a good hearty breakfast of eggs and bacon unlike Zell who wanted hotdogs, we made our way to the parking lot. Inside only a few cars had remained due to the fact that they were used during the evacuation. The dank dark room had only been lit with the dim yellow lights along the edges.

"Just a parking lot," I told Rinoa, "nothing special."

She held her arm like before, "That's it?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She suddenly slapped her forehead and shook her head with a sigh. "Never mind. Let's go."

I took her into the next hall way that lead into the Training center. I slid my ID card into the cardkey reader to the right of the metallic doors and they opened revealing the inner gates of the monster's lair. Fog poured in as I felt the moist humid air. We walked over to the fork of the center, as I felt glad I left my jacket behind.

"This is the training center or, as we call it, the monster's lair," I told Rinoa while she wiped a bead of sweat from her brow, "The monsters are left to run loose so the students can get a feel for actual combat." I lifted my palm up questionably, "Wanna try?"

Rinoa shook her head with a child-like smile and replied, "You know I can image you doing this on a first date." She clasped her hands. "You're so romantic…"

I lifted an eyebrow. Was she trying to suggest something? I slyly smiled at her to her surprise as I took her hand and pulled her into the main path of the monster's lair.

After taking out those few annoy grats we made it to the "secret area". I remembered how much she enjoyed the scenery of Garden before, and now you could have a clear view of the sea and the animal life below.

I opened the door to the balcony. At first the intense light blinded us but our eyes slowly adjusted. The sea's salty wind blew our hair back as tiny speckles of water slightly damped our clothing. She ran up to the railing and looked out at Garden. It wasn't as beautiful as it was the night of the ball, but it was still something to see. I slowly walked up to the balcony's edge and leaned against it with my arms folded and watched the sea's waves crash against Garden. After a moment a school of dolphins splashed out of the water playing with one another as they squeaked with delight. 

"Wow…Squall," she told me in awe, "This is so beautiful." She turned to me a tiny smile across her face.

"It's even more gorgeous at night," I informed still looking out at the scenery.

With out warning she encircled her arms around my right one and leaned her head against it, snuggling me. She sighed as she closed her eyes. A serene expression floated along her face. What did she think she was doing? I suddenly felt uncomfortable and yanked my arm away from her and hastily walked out the door. She followed me behind in total silence as I killed the grats that blocked our way.

The next place I took her was the library. Upon entrance an ecstatic grin plastered her face as she began to jump in excitement.

"Wow! This is so cool!" she expressed looking around at all the books, "Can I look around?"

I nodded as she bounced with her hands on her chest, and then she quickly walked over to examine the shelves.

I almost smiled at how she seemed to enjoy books. There wasn't much on these shelves anyway. Just a bunch of non-fiction: how to cast magic spells, learning the art of any weapon, physical combat, how to control your Guardian Force, history, and so on. I decided to wait for her in the other end of the library wear the studying desks were.

As I walked past the shelves to my destination, I saw the same woman from the infirmary and at the monster's lair. She sat in one of the desk chairs all alone, resting her chin on her palm. I walked up to her, extremely curious as to whom she was. She was so familiar, yet I couldn't quite tell who she was.

"Hi," she greeted once she caught sight of me. Her deep brown eyes seemed so familiar it was uncanny.

"I saw you in the infirmary," I told her.

"You saved me from the monster," she reminded me and turned her chair around so she could face me better.

I placed my hand on my hip and asked blankly getting to the point, "Who are you?"

"Try to remember," she simply stated.

"Remember?" I repeated in question.

Her features furrowed in hurt. "It'd be heartbreaking for me to know I was forgotten." With that she turned the chair back around refusing to look at me.

I held my forehead in thought as I narrowed my eyebrows in concentration. Remember? So I know this girl? But she doesn't ring a bell at all, not even her voice. I must have been close to her by the way she seems so sad that I forgot her but…

Rinoa gracefully waltzed up to me and took my hand. "Show me around so more, Squall," she begged.

I nodded and she yanked me out of the library. I turned to see the woman smile and wave me goodbye. Who was she?!

On the way out, back into the crowded halls, we bumped into Dr. Kadowaki. She wore her usual white doctor's coat and held a clipboard and a file full of papers. A mischievous smile curved and wrinkled the old woman's face as her eyes brightened with surprise.

"Hi there, Squall," she greeted, "Oh my…It's not everyday, I see you walk around with a girl! Is she your girlfriend?"

Girlfriend? Why would she think that? I glanced down to see Rinoa's cheeks turning bright red and her hand gripped in mine. Okay yeah, we did look like a couple. So what was the big deal if she was my girlfriend.

"No," I corrected, "I'm just showing her around."

Rinoa turned to me with her hands on her hips as if she were angry. "Squall…Gosh, can't you just say 'yes' for fun?"

"Alright then 'yes'," I replied pretending to be dumb.

She slapped her forehead in annoyance and shook her head. "Say it like you mean it!"

I smirked at her and took her hand again, which shocked Dr. Kadowaki. So what, I was flirting. Wouldn't you? Besides, what was such a shock that I did it? All the other students do that all the time in front of the doctor. So what was the difference with me?

The doctor began to chuckle as she covered her mouth. "You guys are cute," she told us to my annoyance, "Oh do you know here headmaster Cid is? That guy works too hard. Tell him to come see me when you see him."

Dr. Kadowaki left with playful smile and a wink. Oh God, having Rinoa around is so embarrassing. But it does have its ups and downs, I thought as I looked down at Rinoa's beautiful grinning face.

Just then a member of the Garden Faculty walked up to us and asked, "Student ID no. 41269, Squall Leonhart?"

"Yes," I stated wondering what he wanted.

"The Garden Master wishes to see you. Report to the Master's room right away," he ordered.

"Take the elevator to B1. You have permission."

Rinoa and I glanced at each other in question, but when we turned our gaze back to the member he was gone.

I shrugged, "Looks like we've got no choice."

**Ding.** The elevator doors opened up to an extremely cold room. Both Rinoa and I shook at the temperature as we saw the fog of our breath. The room was dark and lit with a blue glowing light coming from the floor below the small staircase. The designs on the flooring matched the floating circle around Garden. The place gave off an ominous mysterious aura that gave me a bad feeling.

In the distance I heard a familiar voice beg, "Please! Listen to me!"

The elevator doors opened again to reveal Zell. "What are you guys doing down here?" he asked as he trotted down the stairs to meet us, "What? Oh me? I came cuz I saw you guys."

I turned to my left to see anther of the Garden faculty gripping Headmaster Cid by the arm forcefully dragging him.

"Let go of me! I'm not finished!" the headmaster yelled and was thrown to the ground, "Greedy son-of-a-bitch! Why did I even bother talking to you!"

Cid rose to his feet and got into the faculty's face yelling like a drill Sargent, "SeeDs were brought up for the future! And that future is now! Why can't you understand?!"

The member simply picks Cid up by the collar and throws him to the ground with an **oof**.

The headmaster held his head with his palm and his eyes narrowed in defeat and anger. "Dammit!" he cussed, "I should have never trusted you! I wish I could go back ten or so years," he yelled and rose to his feet, "So I could tell myself that you're nothing buy a money grubbing son-of-a-bitch! Then I would've never built this place." He leaned on his knees arching his back and glanced over in our direction.

"Squall?!" he stated shocked, "You heard everything?"

I nodded.

"I'm embarrassed," he told us looking down, "but sometimes even old men like me lose their temper," he lifted his arms our wide in gesture, "Let's get out of here."

"Sir," I grabbed his attention before the steps, "I still have to give you my report."

"Please come by my office later."

"Oh and that doctor," Rinoa began, "She wants you to go to the infirmary. She sounded very serious."

"Hehe," he chuckled, "Looks like I finally made her mad." 

With that he left and the faculty member walked up to us and asked, "You're the SeeDs who returned from Galbadia, correct?"

"Yes," I answered.

"It's about time. Master NORG has been waiting for you. Come."

We followed him around the corner to see a huge structure similar to that of a spaceship. It was circular and jutted out barley leaving any space in the gigantic basement.

The three of us suddenly jumped with panic as we heard a frightening inhuman growl come from behind the metallic doors.

"Whenever, Master NORG calls you, be sure to be there within three seconds," the faculty told us and backed off.

"Three seconds are up!" an inhumanly low voice chastised with rage.

The spaceship or whatever that thing was opened it's doors letting a mass of fog and vapor to burst out. The cloud cleared to reveal a village elder from the shumi village. But unlike anything you'd expect he was bright yellow and had a potbelly. His chubby cheeks hung to the side covering most of his face. Just above were his stout nose and his beady eyes. He held his meter long bonny hands across his stomach, which took most of the space inside the cockpit.

The three of us gasped at the sight with our mouths completely a gape. This is the Grandmaster? The proprietor of Garden? He's not human? Come to think of it, we didn't know anything about him…what a shock!

"Give your report of the Sorceress," he ordered.

"Answer him quickly," the faculty advised, "be concise."

Now where do I start? It's going to be a sad report.

All three of us stood at attention. "We failed to assassinate Sorceress Edea," I informed sullenly, "Confirmation of Headmaster Cid's order was made at Galbadia Garden. After Irvine Kinneas of Galbadia Garden joined our party…we set off to carry out the 'sorceress assassination' order from Balamb and Galbadia Gardens-"

"Balamb and Galbadia Gardens' orders?!" Master NORG screamed causing us to jolt with fear. He swung his arms with anger, "You were fooled!"

Fooled? What's he talking about. Headmaster Martine told us about the signed order in which Quistis showed us. Why would they lie?

"I… don't understand," I told NORG.

"Explain to them," he ordered the faculty member totally annoyed as if we were small children.

"Master NORG has known about the alliance between president Galbadia and the sorceress," the member explained, "He heard it from the Galbadia Garden master himself."

"The Galbadia Garden Master?" I questioned narrowing my eyes in concentration and confusion.

"Yes," he continued, "In fact, the sorceress and Garden are closely connected. That is why the sorceress will definitely try to gain hold of all Gardens. So master NORG sent an official order to Galbadia Garden. It was thought to be the best means but-"

"That sly weasel Martine," NORG put in with even more anger filling his beady eyes, "used you as a last resort for the assassination. He gave that order to place the blame on me! That bastard!"

"Are you saying Balamb Garden had nothing to do with that order?" I asked trying to clear things up.

"You just happened to show just before the mission was to be carried out," the member continued, "They used you. But the operation failed. The sorceress is still alive and…she retaliated just as we suspected. No doubt, it was the sorceress who ordered the missile attacks. Something must be done to calm the sorceress's anger."

"Wait a minute. That's just-" I started but was interrupted by the member.

"In order to do so, we needed to hand over those involved in the assassination to the Sorceress. We had to show Balamb Garden's sincerity."

NORG added, "Offer the SeeD's head on a silver platter and pretend to obey the sorceress!"

"Wha…" I stuttered as I heard Zell gulp and Rinoa cover her mouth as she gasped.

He can't kill us. How dare he go against his own! I swung my arm out in utter anger. "Why aren't we fighting the sorceress?!" I demanded as Zell clenched his fists in anger. I pointed to the exit, "What about all the training we endure everyday?! What good is it?!"

"What did you say?!" NORG asked shocked that someone would retaliate against him, "You lost to the sorceress quit your wining!"

Zell stomped on the ground in a tantrum as I held my hand near the handle of my gunblade.

"Headmaster Cid was saying the same thing," mumbled the member but her ran away once NORG shot him a menacing glance.

"Cid?!" the Garden Master yelled, "That idiot dispatched SeeD to kill the sorceress. And if you fail? The Garden will be done for! My Garden! It will all be over! That idiot. Has he forgotten that it was I who put up the money to establish Garden?! I wanted to offer the sorceress Cid's head along with the SeeD's. I ordered the students to find Cid and kill him, but they sided with him! This is my Garden!"

"NO!" I shouted to his annoyance and surprise as I swung my arm out, "It's not just yours!"

"Then what is it?! Is it Cid's and Edea's?! That pathetic married couple's!?"

"What…?" I asked shocked. I folded my arms. The headmaster and Edea are married?! I don't get it. If Cid built Garden to destroy the sorceress why would he want to hurt his wife?

"Now I understand," NORG came to a conclusion, "Cid and Edea are trying to take Garden away from me. You're one of Cid's followers, aren't you? Prepare to die!"

"Squall…" Rinoa uttered as she touched my left arm for she feared the Garden Master. I retrieved my gunblade from my belt, while Zell punched the air preparing for battle.

"Blizzara!" NORG cast as he lifted up his hands.

Suddenly from under Zell's feet an icicle jutted up and shattered freezing him to the bone even more than before. He counterattacked by smashing the yellow blob of a creature with a mach kick and heel drop.

"Draw Leviathan!" Rinoa cried out acquiring the new GF.

"Tornado!" the Garden Master shouted another spell.

From out of nowhere a mass of wind whipped the three of us into the air. We span around in circles causing me to become extremely dizzy. Abruptly the wind died down and we were slammed to the ground by gravity.

I wobbly rose to my feet still effected by the magic to see Rinoa aiming her blaster's edge at the enemy and released it. With one quick swipe, her boomerang-like weapon smashed through NORG and quickly returned to her in a flash of green. I didn't realize it at first, but she had junction poison to her blade rendering the Garden Master to carefully choose his attacks for they would also cause damage against him.

"You intolerable SeeDs!" NORG shouted clenching his fists. He held his arms high into the air. A ball of blue and pink light formed between his long eerie fingers. He suddenly swung his hands down sending the ball of energy flying at me.

Just before the mass of energy could hit me I heard Zell and Rinoa shout at the same time, "Triple Protect!"

I shielded myself as best I could from the attack holding my gunblade in front of me. The ball of light smashed me against the wall just as a blue light encircled the front of all three of us. My throbbing body slummed limply to the ground as I clenched my eyes shut in pain. I felt as though I had just been trampled over by a crowd of people. I grazed the back of my head and examined my hand to see it completely covered in blood - I had split open the scab on the back of my skull from my battle with Seifer.

"Water!" Rinoa preformed another spell. A tiny droplet of vapor soon turned into a huge bubble of liquid just above NORG's head. It exploded and splashed against him and his machinery causing it to malfunction.

The Garden Master growled in anger as a pool of water formed under him. It was as though a piece of the sea had been conjured up. At the same time two dolphins splashed out of the puddle while Zell upercutted NORG. The dolphins sailed back into the water slapping their tails against the enemy's head.

"Renzokuken!" I spat with fury as I sprinted toward the cockpit of the ship. I leaped into the air with both hands gripped around my gunblade tight. Slice after slice I ripped my gunblade though the Garden Master's body. I returned to my position and shouted my other half of my limit, "Blasting Zone!" I held my gunblade high into the air forming a mass of white light to glow straight through the ceiling. The light was so intensely bright it blinded mine and the others vision. I then, swung my blade level with NORG causing the light to follow with it. The intense beam vaporized the growling Garden Master to nothing but dust.

I placed my gunblade back into my belt and faced the others as I took in long deep breaths caused by my limit.

"What the hell _was_ that?" Zell asked still shocked by all that we had seen.

"Forget about it for a now," I told him logically.

"I can't believe you said that," Rinoa commented hugging herself, "I think what just happened is really serious."

"What's the point of talking about it now?!" I snapped turning my anger of all the lies on her, "You don't know what's going on, either!" I saw the look of hurt display across her face and my eyes softened not wanting her to cry. "This is crazy. I don't know what's going on anymore," I told them in much calmer tone, "I feel like a helpless puppet being manipulated in some major scheme."

Rinoa slowly walked up to me and whispered her hot breath tickling my ear, "Squall, take it easy. You should go get that cut checked up in the infirmary. Please? I worry about you."

I turned my head to the left to face her. Her coffee bean eyes filled with hurt as they arched up holding back unshed tears. She did care… but why? She was falling into the same trap as I did with sis. Relying on someone too much and then having them ripped from you. The pain of realizing how much they protected you and how you could never return the favor. It was all too familiar. But I had a burning desire to protect, this angel Rinoa. I couldn't understand exactly what I was feeling and the lies and secrets about Garden just added on to my desperate thoughts.

"Yeah…" I finally replied after searching Rinoa's eyes for the answer to everything, "I'm going to see doctor Kadowaki and the Headmaster."

Zell punched his palm with gumption as we walked back to the elevator.

We entered the infirmary to see Dr. Kadowaki walking out from the bedded area for the sick. Her wrinkles curved up as she began to smile at our arrival, but with a slight panic in her eyes. What was wrong?

"Do you need to see the headmaster?" she asked us.

"Yes, now," I told her urging to see him as soon as possible. I wanted to figure out what was behind everything. What were the secrets of SeeD that Seifer demanded to know back in the prison? And who exactly was this NORG? And if the headmaster really is married to the sorceress.

"Well the headmaster is kind of-" she began to say but was cut off by him.

"I'm okay now doctor," he assured her.

She lifted her hand up with her palm facing the ceiling in question. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he answered, "I believe I'm done crying."

Crying? Was he worried about his job? His wife? Were they divorced? What?

Dr. Kadowaki shook her. "Just take it easy okay?" She turned towards us and explained, "He's got a lot on his mind."

She stepped aside and we entered the same room I had laid in before when Seifer had scarred me. The headmaster sat on the bed with his legs off to the side. Once he noticed the three of us he stood with a smile. Zell and Rinoa spread throughout the room so we all could have a clear view of him.

Headmaster Cid laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head like Laguna would do in a tight spot. "You all see me in such an embarrassing state," he commented and clasped his hands behind his back, "So what shall we talk about?"

"I want to make my report," I told him realizing that had been delayed for quite some time.

He scratched his head and responded, "No, no. It's not necessary. I can guess what must've happened."

I placed my hand on my hip and asked, "Then can you please tell me the real meaning of SeeD?"

"SeeD is SeeD," he stated not understanding what I meant, "The elite mercenary force of Balamb Garden. Hmm, do you know something about SeeD?"

I never know anything… I realized. I was sick and tired of being in the dark about everything. I feel like I'm loosing control of my life. I don't know whom to trust anymore. Headmaster Martine lied about who ordered the mission, but there was no way that I could have known.

Cid folded his arms and gestured, "SeeD will defeat the sorceress. The Garden will train SeeD members. The many missions around the world are only training for the final battle against the sorceress. But now that sorceress had become a major threat, our true mission has begun."

That cleared some things up but now added more questions. Why would he have developed Garden that would only result in him fighting against his wife? And was it necessary for that to be our true mission? Why would all sorceresses be bad? They're human like everyone else. It didn't make any sense.

"Yo, what about Sorceress Edea," Zell asked, "Ain't she your wife?"

Cid nodded. "You're quite right…" he sighed and seemed to have a look of shear despair and melancholy in his bloodshot eyes. "She had been a sorceress since childhood. I married her, knowing that. We were happy. We worked together the two of us. We were very happy." He folded his arms and seemed to pause remembering the sweet past he so missed. "One day, Edea began talking about building the Garden and training SeeD. I became obsessed with that plan. But I was very concerned with SeeD's goal, that one day SeeD might fight Edea… She laughed and told me that would never happen." He dropped his head in depression, "However…"

Now I was really confused. Why would the sorceress want to build an organization that would later destroy her? But didn't Seifer want to know the meaning of SeeD for her? Shouldn't she have known? I don't get it!

"Please tell me about Master NORG," I pleaded hoping to get at least that straight.

"He is from the Shumi tribe. A black sheep of the tribe, one might say," he began, "We met while I was running around trying to find funds to build the Garden. He became interested in building the Garden, and we hit it off. Thanks to his funding, it was completed. However, we needed an enormous amount of funds to run the Garden. So we began dispatching SeeDs around the world as a means of supporting Garden. NORG's idea was right on the money. An enormous amount of capital began flowing into the Garden. And the Garden began to change. Lost sight of our high ideals. The truth was covered up…" He scratched his head trying to think of what else. "That's probably enough. In the end, it was my fault for giving up control."

"What do we do now?" Rinoa asked brushing up against me from behind.

"We must stop drifting around soon… I only hope that we can get things back to the way they were."

With nothing more to ask that wouldn't be prying into his business, the three of us left and headed off to take a visit to the library. Rinoa for the books, Zell for his crush, and me? Well I was dragged along by Rinoa, the devil in angel's clothing.

But before we could get there, Xu started dashing down the steps in utter panic and called desperately, "Squall! Squall! Have you seen the headmaster around?"

I held my hand at my hip and replied calmly, "He's at the infirmary."

Rinoa held her arm across her chest and commented, "Sounds like trouble. What's wrong?"

She pointed to the elevator swiftly, "Go to the second floor deck and see for yourself. There's a ship approaching. It could be Galbadians or worse; the sorceress might be abroad, coming to attack us! I have to tell the headmaster right away!"

Instantly she left in a mad rush as we made haste up the steps and through the elevator.

I busted open the doors to the outside to see a huge white ship. The deck of the beautiful dove-like vessel was planked with wood. The mass at the back of the massive ship flailed out like a peacock's feathers in majesty of white.

On deck three suited soldiers looked up at us wearing white uniforms. They looked exactly like those that took that familiar girl away back in the monster's lair.

"Is headmaster Cid here?" the leader of the three asked me shouting over the roar of the crashing waves.

I swung my arm out and answered to protect him just in case, "No, he's not here. Are you from Galbadia?"

"We are SeeDs!" he explained to my shock, "This is Edea's ship. We are sorceress Edea's SeeD!"

Now wait just a second… didn't Cid just say that SeeD was supposed to oppose the sorceress? It must be some trick…

"We're coming aboard! We're unarmed!" he reasoned.

They jumped up on the balcony in a fancy synchronized flip. I didn't trust them at all and I unleashed my gunblade, which caused Zell and Rinoa to bare their fangs with their weapons.

"Please. We come in peace," he told us and I noticed he really didn't have any artillery.

I slowing with caution placed my blade back in its holster followed by Rinoa and Zell calming.

"We must speak to Headmaster Cid. Where is he?" they asked again.

"I'm right here," Cid spoke causing us to shift over to the side.

Xu and him spoke of many things that board me to death.

"We've come for Ellone. It's too dangerous here now," the leader of the white SeeD explained.

Ellone? But wasn't she that girl from Winhill in the "dream world"? So she's real? But why didn't I see her? Did I hear right? Maybe they meant Edea…

The headmaster turned toward me and ordered, "Squall, you know who she is. She's around her in Garden somewhere in Garden."

Who are these guys? How are they connected? Laguna was a Galbadian solider. What did that have to do with SeeD? Or Ellone? She's just a little girl…

"Squall?" Cid stated my name to kick me out of my daze.

I saluted and replied, "Yes, sir."

Once back inside where the air-conditioner felt just like heaven against the intense heat of outdoors, Zell abruptly stopped to talk of Ellone.

He held his palm up in question, "Squall, Ellone's that girl huh?" he asked and then held up his fist, "Y'know, that little girl Laguna was taking care of."

"Probably," I said and held leaned my hand on my hip.

"So she's in the Garden? Where is she?"

I shook my head.

Zell pointed toward the hall and suggested, "Let's split up and find her."

I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Squall, who's Ellone?" Rinoa asked curious.

"She's a person in the 'dream world'," I told her.

"Oh," she simply stated confused.

"Hey c'mon Rinoa," Zell called, "Come with me since you don't know what she looks like."

She gladly sprinted along with him to search the second floor. I on the other hand rambled through the first. I finally happened upon the library with no such luck as to where she could be. I headed to the back and spotted that mysterious girl. I examined her and realized that she looked like Ellone but fifteen years older. The same black coffee hair and big light brown eyes. It must be her…

"Yes, Squall?" she asked looking up at me from the chair she sat in.

"Are you… Ellone?" I questioned unsure.

"Yes…" she told me as I looked away at my shoes.

"You're Ellone? _The_ Ellone?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded.

What's going on? How can this be? How can that dream world be linked to now? And why was she so much older…?

"You know…Laguna don't you?" I asked just to make sure.

She bobbed her head and answered, "I do. I really love Uncle Laguna."

I swung my arms out in anger and amazement. "The tell me!" I demanded, "What is it that we experience?!"

"I'm sorry, Squall" she apologized ashamed and hurt by the sudden change in her features, "It's hard to explain."

I walked away from her a few feet to angry to even be near her. I didn't need this.

"but…" she shuddered to find the words, "one thing… It's about the past."

The past? Well, that would explain her age but why?

I saw her get up out of the corner of my eye and her turn her back to me. "People say you can't change the past," she turned to me, "But even still, if there's a possibility, it's worth a try right?"

I held my head in frustration and raked it through my hair. Change the past? Is she serious? Give me a break…

"Are you the one responsible?!" I inquired angrily, "Are you the one taking us to that 'dream world'?!"

She looked away with her eyelids arched to hold back tears. "I'm sorry," she apologized again.

I sighed. So much I don't understand… I held my head and tried to think. So does that mean Laguna's real? That all of it happened around fifteen to twenty years ago?

I swung my arms out feeling anger build up in me. "Why me?!" I shouted, "I have enough problems as it is! Don't get me involved in this!"

"I'm sorry."

I took a seat while telling her, "Don't count on me."

I slumped forward leaning my elbows on my thighs and my hand half through my hair.

"Squall, did you find Ellone?" I recognized Xu's voice but didn't bother to respond or look up.

"Uhmm…I'm Ellone," she answered.

"Are you alright?" Xu asked.

Suddenly I felt Ellone's hand on my shoulder. She leaned forward to look at the side of my face.

"You're my only hope," she whispered causing me to flinch.

Once she left I trooped up to my dorm to sleep all of this off. It was way too much information. I couldn't take it all. Nor did I believe any of it. What was happening in my life? I couldn't get Ellone's words out of my head. "You're my only hope." But why me?

I shifted in my bed with a sigh. Why do people depend on each other? In the end you're all alone. I've made it this far by myself. Sure, I couldn't do a thing when I was a kid. I've depended on others but… I'll be the first one to admit that I'm here because of other people. I'm fine by myself now. I have the skills to survive. I'm not a child anymore. I don't need anyone…

That's a lie. I' don't know anything. I'm confused. I don't want to depend on anyone. How can I do that? Someone tell me… Someone? So I'll end up depending on others after all…

I remember that day quite clear when Sis left… It had been down pouring, as I stood outside in the freezing cold soaked still hopeful about how everything would be okay. My yellow striped shirt and blue jeans clung to my body like a second skin due to the rain. My black sneakers squeaked with water and dampened my socks. I stood in front of the orphanage, depressed about her leaving.

"Sis…" I called her name sadly and looked up at the falling sky, "I'm all alone. But I'm doing my best…" I stomped on the ground with anger causing spurts of water droplets to spill out of my shoe. "I'll be okay without you, Sis. I'll be able to take care of myself."

But I really couldn't… now I wasn't okay…

In the morning I awoke to open my eyes to peer into Rinoa's bold browns. They were big and full with excitement, which added to her tiny smile as she saw me open one eye and turn over to cover my head with my pillow.

"Hey again," she greeted and ripped the pillow from my grasp. I moaned in displeasure as I yanked the covers over my head.

"I think I heard you talking in your sleep," she told me as I sat up flipping the sheet off my head and gave her a demanding look.

"I'm not telling!" she teased like a two-year-old. A laugh emitted from her throat as she noticed my horrified frown. What could she have heard?! I hope nothing embarrassing… Oh god… I did have a dream about her, which could be extremely embarrassing. Stupid dreams!

She placed her hand on her hip and changed the subject to my relief, "Hey, let's go for a walk."

"Again?" I asked slumping back down in my bed and leaned against the white chipping wall.

She held her arm bashfully and explained, "That was a guided tour! This time it's a walk."

"Just go by yourself," I suggested wanting more than anything to sleep, "It's safe here."

She held her chin as if to think it over and quickly answered, "It's not that I want a guard with me," she slapped her forehead and continued, "You know… you're always too deep in thought. Why don't you lighten up a little? It's not good to think too much. What I'm trying to say is," she bowed playfully with a silly smirk crowning her face and adjusted her voice to that of old England, "It would be my honor… to have your company, your highness, in hope that I may get your mind off things."

She HAD to be kidding! Is she trying to make fun of me? I almost laughed when she looked up at me and asked, "How about it, your highness?"

"This is stupid," I told her and looked away with my arms folded.

"Ah, your highness is in a foul mood," she commented.

Rinoa didn't leave but just kept that pleading bow. Okay! Whatever. Jeez. Man is she persistent!

"Fine," I gave in.

"Thank you, your highness," she stated in gratitude and adjusted her voice back to normal, "Okay let's get goin'!"

She yanked my wrist causing me to tumble out of bed.

With an embarrassed laugh and a rose color in her cheeks she commented, "Nice boxers, Leonhart!"

My eyes grew huge with shock as she continued to laugh. "Get out!" I screeched and pushed her out the door slamming it behind her. I could still hear her howling with laughter. This was the second time Rinoa saw me in my underwear! What is she trying to do? And it didn't help that I was wearing the one's Selphie had given me for graduation that were covered in hearts and baby cartoon lions…

After getting dressed I opened the door to see Rinoa waiting patiently for me while petting a wagging Angelo on the head. He panted with utter delight at his owner's touch.

"Such cutesy boxers," Rinoa teased again.

I sighed frustrated, which caused her to laugh harder.

"Hey wait a sec how do you know what Squall's boxers look like?" Zell asked shouting down the hall causing people to stare.

I covered my bright red face and walked down the hall pretending not to know them.

"They have little lions on them!" Rinoa continued as I hunched and pulled my jacket collar up to cover my face.

The male dormitory hall erupted in a fit of laugher as my lips formed a straight-frustrated line.

I pinned Rinoa against the wall and told her menacingly, "I swear Rinoa, you tell anyone else, and you will face the ultimate torture!"

"And what's that?" she challenged.

"This!" I stated and playfully began to tickle Rinoa in the stomach. She doubled over in uncontrollable giggles and thrashed her arms around while screaming between laughter and in takes of breath, "Stop! Stop!"

"Hello everyone," the headmaster's voice echoed against the walls over the intercom. I abruptly stopped to listen to the news in mid tickle. I could feel Rinoa's deep breaths blow against my hair as her chest heaved.

"This is the headmaster speaking," he informed, "The lines have been fixed, and I'm glad to be back on the air. Hurrah! Um!? WHOAAA!!!"

Without warning the whole Garden began to shake knocking the two of us off our feet along with many others. It was like an earthquake… did we smash into something? Someone cast a spell? Did the Garden run out of power…?

"Squall!" the headmaster shouted, "Please come to my office! Repeat. Please come to my office right away!"

With as much haste, I sprinted up to the headmaster's office and boarded the miniature elevator to the control panel to see him still giving the speech.

"Everybody, please remain calm," he instructed, "Also, please do not leave the Garden under any circumstance until you are permitted. We will try to get things back in order. ASAP. Thank you for your cooperation."

With that Cid turned off the speaker and whirled around to face me. "Ah Squall," he greeted, "Thank you for coming. Here are your orders."

I stood at attention awaiting his command with anticipation.

"We've landed on Fisherman's Horizon," he informed, "Please go ashore with Zell and Rinoa. Find the local mayor and apologize for this accident. Tell them that we came in peace. Take a look around the city while you're there, too."

"Yes, sir," I acknowledged while thinking why I had to go and not Xu.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" he asked suspiciously by the way I starred into nothing.

I held my hip and trailed off my reply, "No…"

"SeeD is not just a special force for combat," Cid explained, "I want you to see the world.. To broaden your horizons. I have high expectations of you, Squall. Now go. Squall our fate lies in you hands."

What does he mean by that?! My stomach sank in a flutter of butterflies.

He bellowed in laughter at my panicked expression. "Scared you there, huh?" he asked between chuckles, "I was just trying to say be careful. Don't offend anybody in Fisherman's Horizon."

With that, I boarded the elevator to meet Zell and Rinoa waiting at the foot of it.

"What's up?" Zell asked, "Are we going to Fisherman's?"

"We're here!" Rinoa added with an excited smile.

I placed my hand on my hip causing my belt to slump. "We'll make an official apology," I told them, "then observe the town."

"Yo, go to the second floor deck to get to the exit. The front gate's closed," Zell informed with a look screaming I'm-so-smart.

I opened the doors to be pounded by a rush of salt misty air. In the distance seagulls could be heard chirping along with the soothing roar of the sea. It reminded me for some reason of…home. But my only home that I could remember was Garden.

I looked straight ahead to notice a huge red crane attacked to the deck's railing of Garden. A group of workers stopped their busy work to repair their dock to look up at us.

The leader of the group was a tall brown haired man, a twin of one of the others. He looked at us with a hint of unfriendliness in his eyes, as he placed the hammer he held into a toolbox.

"We've come to warn you," he told us with a touch of coldness, "before you go ashore, do not engage in any type of armed combat in the city. We do NOT tolerate belligerence here. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I replied to him in a monotone, "We are representatives of the Garden and we come in peace."

"Welcome to Fisherman's Horizon," the leader's twin greeted, "We just call it FH. You should go visit the mayor. His house is in the middle of the city. He's the head of FH."

"We'll do just that," I answered wanting to get this ridiculous mission over with.

"Good," the first twin responded, "Looks like we understand each other. Man this is a hell of a mess."

"I'm terribly sorry. It was inevitable," I explained not one for social affairs, "We lost control of the Garden."

"Nah, don't worry about it," another man replied waving his hand, "What's important is that nobody got hurt. We love fixing stuff anyway. Kick back and enjoy your stay."

Once finished, we walked across the crane to see our first glimpse of the town. In the center of FH was a huge stadium. Instead of seats along the edge sat many rows of brilliant mirrors that reflected the sun's rays. In the center sat a lone beat up old home made of various materials. It seemed that nothing would be or could be wasted in this town. Old tires and tin cans served as decorations to the outside of homes. Cardboard and wooden boxes were used as seats.

After shortly pausing we continued our way and passed a tin circular tank full of oil that rusted in the rich salt air. We boarded the elevator on the final end of the crane and made it to the ground of FH. Upon the rather sandy walk ways a never-ending railroad track skidded across our way to the steps of the stadium.

We jumped over them and hurried down the long stairwell so we could take our time and enjoy the town with no obligations. The mayor's house like all the others was built of wood, tires, and wooden boxes. I lead the others and let myself in figuring he'd expect us.

On the inside wires and machines of sorts decorated and cluttered the first floor. It appeared as though the mayor must have been working on something electronical.

We trooped up the winding steps to the second floor to be overwhelmed by the wonderful view of the sky. All around windows replaced walls and ceilings. Above various hand made airplanes hung from the ceiling by fishing wire. In the middle of the circular room sat a causally clothed Mayor Dobe and a blond woman on pink carpeting.

"Have a seat," the mayor offered and gestured for us to do so.

The three of us sat down, Zell with his legs crossed, Rinoa with her legs drawn up as she hugged them, and me with one leg folded while I rested my arm on my knee.

"Allow me to get to the point," he told us as if he were in a rush, "When are you leaving?"

Gee… How rude. He's not wasting anytime. Well I suppose it was pretty terrible of us to wreck part of his town and then ask for his help. Even though it was an accident…

"We'll leave as soon as the Garden's capable of moving," I informed.

"Any idea when?" he asked with urgency.

"I'm afraid not. We only discovered that our Garden is mobile a short while ago. Therefor, we don't even know how to move it. We're still in the process of understanding everything."

He nodded and offered, "Our technicians will assist you. They should be able to repair and service everything. How does that sound?"

That means we'll have to let outsiders into the Garden. I can't make this decision alone.

"Go consult with your leader," he told me noticing my pause, "if you don't have the authority."

I stood up to go do just that but Rinoa gestured and asked curiously, "S'cuse me. Why do you want us to leave so bad?"

I held my head in frustration. Please just keep your mouth shut! They have their reasons. Who cares?

"We don't want military organizations in FH," Mayor Dobe answered, "You rely on force to solve problems. That is in direct defiance of our principles."

"We believe that any problem can be settled by discussion," the blonde woman, Flo added, "If you reach a mutual understanding there is no need to fight."

No argument there. Trite and dull as hell, though.

The mayor continued, "Violence only leads to more violence. We believe your presence here will attract violence. That's why we want you to leave as soon as possible."

"Let's go back to Garden," I told Rinoa and Zell.

Once outside, Zell let out his steam and slammed a fist into the ground rattling the floor.

"Man! That geezer pissed me off! Squall, why didn't you tell him off?!" Zell expressed.

I shook my head. "Forget it you can't expect everyone to welcome us." I motioned with my hand for him to follow Rinoa and me back up stairs. With a dash of speed he hurried to catch up with us.

At the top of the stairs, a man yelled in fear, "G-G-G-G-Galbadian soldiers!"

The three of us drew out our weapons of hearing such news.

"Wait!" Flo called to us while rushing up the stairs, "The Galbadians are here because of you, right? They're after you."

Maybe. Perhaps they want something else. Besides what's her point? What is she getting at?

"You'd better take full responsibility! It's your fault!" she yelled aggressively.

Fine, we'll take care of them. We were going to anyway. She should be nicer to us if we do this. How could she take that tone with us? Maybe we should just let this town get destroyed. How utterly rude these people are!

"We mustn't rely on them," the mayor disagreed coming up the steps from behind her, "They won't be able to do anything without fighting."

I held my head in frustration. Don't tell me he's going to try to reason with them.

"I'll go talk to them," he informed us and followed the train-tracks to the right of us. 

He's as good as dead now. We'd better go after them or the town might get the wrong message about us.

We sprinted after him but couldn't find any sign as to where he went. Our only chance was to follow the tracks…

Finally after passing various stores and hotels the track came to an end and broke off into the rest of the ledge in the water. I looked to my left and quickly crouched down as the others mimicked me. There he was, talking with a head Galbadian officer in front of a freshly burned down building.

"It kills me to help that old fart," Zell whispered clenching his fist.

Why are they wasting their time with the old man if they're after us and Garden? We'd better listen in…

I quieted a complaining Zell and strained my ears to listen in on their conversation.

"I already told you. I've never heard of this girl Ellone," the mayor reasoned, "There is nobody here by that name!"

Ellone? She's on that white SeeD ship. What could Galbadia want with her?

"Fine," the Galbadian agreed as the mayor's eyes lit up with triumph, "We'll just have to torch the place!"

"Wait a minute!" Dobe begged now on his knees tugging the man's uniform, "I'm telling the truth! I've never seen this girl!"

The commander laughed. "It doesn't matter, old man, we're gonna burn this place anyway. Edea's orders."

"No please!" he begged further, "I beg of you! Don't!"

"I'll start with you," the commander hissed and gripped the mayor by his throat and lifted him off his feet.

Why is Edea looking for Ellone…? There's no time we have better help him.

The three of us jumped down from the tracks with our weapons in hand. Upon our arrival the commander threw the mayor onto the ground and asked outraged, "Who the hell are you?"

"We're SeeDs!" I yelled at him tightening my grip on my blade.

"SeeDs?!" the commander gasped, "Get the Iron Clad over here!"

"I'm sorry but we have no choice," I told the mayor that lay worried on the floor.

"Yo Squall! Behind us!" Zell pointed out.

I turned around to see a group of Galbadian soldiers known as the IronClad.

Opening our attack Zell cartwheeled over to one of the soldiers and smashed his metallic armored feet into the man's stomach. The solider held his abdomen and swung his sword at Zell's legs. He jumped evading the attack and landed his fist into the soldier's jaw.

I flipped my sword craftily and clashed blades with the commander. We drew near the sharp metal growing face to face as I sneered with anger. I shoved my gunblade forcefully at him and the commander stumbled backwards from imbalance.

Rinoa aimed her Blaster's edge at the solider but he blocked it with his sword and sprinted for her. With one swift sweep he tripped her legs out from under her. Rinoa backed up on the ground, as the solider grew nearer. 

Damn, I couldn't do a thing. I realized with panic as I rammed my revolver into the commander's sword to block an attack.

He was just over her and about to slash her with his sword when Rinoa shouted, "Angelo Rush!"

In a flying heap Angelo sprinted to the scene and collided his paws onto the guard's chest. He gasped for air but quickly fell unconscious to the blow.

****

Clang. Our swords met yet again. This guy was more difficult to beat than I expected. I held my gunblade against his with my left hand as bits of sparks flew. I unexpectedly grabbed his shoulder and drew him into my knee. As he clenched his eyes shut I stabbed my blade into him. 

I quickly withdrew my blood-covered sword and watched as Zell eluded the soldier's attacks. From behind the Galbadian, Rinoa sprinted up to him and rammed her foot into his ribcage. The man cried out and turned to face her, but Zell spun the man around and spinkicked him in the face. I then sliced the cold steel of my blade across his stomach finishing the last of them off.

I glanced around the battle scene for any sign of Mayor Dobe but he was no where to be found.

"SQUALL!!!!" A familiar female voice called from up the tracks. I turned to see Selphie's bright smiling face. She jumped down along with the others and ran toward us with excitement.

I was overwhelmed with joy that they were all right. I was afraid that they had been captured or killed because the missiles did head our way.

"Hey, Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine! It's great to see you guys," I greeted them equaling Selphie's excited tone.

Irvine held his palm up and asked, "Say what happed to Garden?"

A lot has happened, I realized. The mobility of Garden, Cid and Edea being married, Garden Master NORG…

"The Garden is safe," I informed them.

Instantly Selphie jumped up clapping her hands as she lifted her legs totally off the ground. Irvine held a fist and pulled his elbow back with a smile, while Quistis sighed a relief.

"Whoo-hoo!" Selphie shouted still jumping and leaped into Irvine's arms with joy.

"Yo, what happened with you guys?" Zell asked eager to know.

"Let's talk about that later," I reasoned, "Zell, why don't you take them back to the Garden? I'll see you guys."

They all left except Rinoa. She held her arm with a tiny smile.

"You know," she began, "You just surprised me. You looked and sounded so happy to see them. It was the first time I've seen you so honest. It was…" her cheeks burned a slight pink, "really sweet."

"They're my responsibility," I informed her, "I was worried about them. That's all."

She covered her mouth and giggled. "Is that all?"

What more does she want?

"Okay," she nodded as we began to walk back to Garden, "Well, it's great that everyone is all right. It must be a big relief for you Squall."

I starred straight ahead as I felt her eyes look up at me. I was worried about them. As much as I hate to admit, but I'm starting to care again. I have to fight it! What if Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis got killed when I sent them out? It would have been my fault and I would never be able to see them again. I wouldn't be able to rely on them…

"Squall" Rinoa sang my name and chastised, "You shouldn't think too much. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind? Get it off your chest."

I looked down at her as she gave me a curious glance.

I paused for a long time deciding whether or not to tell her anything. Finally I answered, "I guess I worry too much…about the future."

She nodded and pleaded for me to go on.

"I'm afraid… that one day you guys just won't be there. Well actually it will happen one day. And I want to… Hey look it's Irvine," I changed the subject.

She frowned as the cowboy walked up to us across the narrow edge of the crane. He took off his hat and greeted, "Why hello there beautiful, lady."

She looked in the other direction with a snobby look on her face. "Uhg, It's you!" she replied a bit ticked and playful at the same time.

"Hey wait!" Irvine pleaded as she shoved him out of her way and sprinted back to Garden's entrance.

"What's with her?" he asked me as I starred blankly at him. "Anyways," he changed the topic, "The headmaster gave the okay to let the technicians in the Garden. They're in there right now."

"Okay…" I replied and walked past him to catch up with Rinoa.

"Say," Irvine called out to me as he walked next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Uhh… I was wondering. Those technicians seem very handy," he told me and lifted a palm up, "So like…would it be all right if I asked them to fix some other stuff?"

Why was he asking me? "As long as it doesn't slow down the work on Garden, go ahead," I figured, "Try not to ask for too much."

"Yeah of course."

"What?" I asked as he still followed me.

"Selphie's feeling down right now," he informed me with worry in his eyes, "I thought I should let you know, since you're… kind of like everybody's leader. I think you should go talk to her." He slapped his head like Rinoa would and added, "I know you're a klutz when it come to these things, so I'll back you."

"Where is she?"

"She's hanging out at the stage by the quad."

We walked passed the various cranes and construction equipment and Irvine expressed in awe, "Wow. I didn't expect all this heavy machinery."

"How else are they going to repair it?" I asked sarcastically, "with hammers and nails?"

"Hey, hey, hey, this isn't my department," he defended himself shaking his hands.

"Then what is?"

A sly smirk crawled across his face. "Guns and women of course."

I shook my head and proceeded to the quad.

I trotted down the Quad's steps along with Irvine to see Selphie picking up the stage that had been totaled by the clash against FH. The stage's structure it's self had been toppled over and bent down crushing stage props. Various schemes of music lay sprawled all over the floor as she picked them up with a depressed frown. She really was down. Selphie is usually so optimistic…

"Whew…" Selphie expressed, "this is so bad. Yeah, it's been crazy with the crash and all."

"A lot's happened," I told her remembering the NORG incident and the chaos among the students.

She began to twirl her hair with her finger as she rocked on the heel of her boots. "Y'know I really wanted to see a band perform on this stage," she thought out loud, "I even had my eyes set on a few people, too." She crouched down on her heels and sighed, "oh well…"

"Come on," I tired my best to cheer her up, "I'm sure you can still do something."

She rose to her feet and looked up at me with shocked wide eyes filled with amazement. "Squall…being sensitive?"

Irvine roared in laughter as my eyes and mouth formed annoyed straight lines. He's the one who wanted me to do this.

"That's weird," she commented ignoring the laughing hyena, "You're the last person I expected to cheer me up. I must really look depressed."

What's so weird? I care just like everybody else. It's just that there are too many things that can't be helped, so why bother? I'm not a robot. I feel just like everyone else. I just don't want to get hurt-

"Uh-oh!" Selphie expressed and threw down her arms, "There you go again into your own little world. And you're not gonna share anything, huh?"

"Yeah whatever," I told her with my arms folded and looked away.

Why are they teasing me? I was just trying to help.

"Well I think I'm feeling better," Selphie told me with a smile, "Thanks Squall."

Suddenly the intercom melody played and the Headmaster announced, "This is the Headmaster. Squall Leonhart please come to my office."

What now? I waved to the two and left as I heard part of their conversation.

"I guess there's no point feeling blue," Selphie realized.

"That's right!" Irvine encouraged, "Let's get the fun started!"

"Fun? What fun?"

"So like first…"

Their voices faded into nothing as I approached the quad's entrance, but before I left I heard Selphie shout excitedly, "Whoo-hoo!" Looks like Irvine cheered her up. I hate to see Selphie sad, since she's always happy-go-lucky.

"That about covers my report, sir," I told him what happened with the sorceress and saluted formally.

"I see," the headmaster replied, "I also heard a report from Selphie just a moment ago."

I held my hip and remembered something else, "Oh and one more thing. It appeared that Galbadia were searching for Ellone. That seemed to be their main objective in FH. I believe Sorceress Edea is behind all this."

Ellone has the ability to allow people to experience the past. But what would Edea want with that power? She has to be after her for that reason, why else?

"Squall," the headmaster snapped me out of my pondering, "So now the Galbadians are working for the sorceress and searching for Ellone in FH…"

"And regardless of whether they found her or not, They had orders to burn the city down," I added.

"That would reduce the number of potential places where she could hide."

That's right… but since Ellone's on the white SeeD ship would the burn down the whole continents in attempt to find her?

"Most likely the sorceress will not stop this onslaught until Ellone is found," Cid read my thoughts, "She will continue to hunt her, and burn everything in her path. We can't wait any longer."

So he's finally going official. It's about time.

He picked up the intercom and spoke, "This is the headmaster. I have an announcement to make. I have important news that I must share with all of you. The Garden is being repaired right now. We'll leave FH immediately after it's finished. We're going on a journey. This is a journey to defeat the sorceress. Garden will now be used as a mobile base. The administration of Garden will by run by the staff as usual. This journey will involve many battles. A well-qualified leader is needed for this. Therefor, I am appointing Squall Leonhart, as your new leader. From now on, Squall will be the leader. He will decide our destination and battle plan."

I stood their shocked with my mouth agape. Is he serious?! I can't believe this!

"Everyone, please follow his orders," he went on, "If there are any objections please come see me in person."

I have an objection! I don't even have a choice? I can't do this! Is he really serious?! He's insane!

The headmaster turned toward me and shut off the intercom. "Squall, we're now under your command from now on," he told me with a smile.

I held my head unbelieving. Such a huge responsibility! I had to keep all of Garden safe. Any plan of action that fails will be my fault. I not only have to look out for my five friends and my self, but the whole Garden!

"This is your fate," he reasoned, "It's your destiny to lead the way in defeating the sorceress."

I swung my arm out in anger and slammed my hand into my fist. "Don't talk about this like it's been decided since my birth!" I protested.

The headmaster looked away from me.

I ran down the elevator and strait to my dorm.

I don't mind fighting the sorceress. It's unavoidable as long as I'm a SeeD member. What? As long as I'm a SeeD member? What if I quit… then what? What do I have left? Don't even want to think about it. Just stop thinking… I told myself as I held the sides of my head. 

I have to do as I was told… command the Garden and kill the sorceress. How does Headmaster Cid expect me to take care of everyone? It'd be best to go fight the sorceress soon. And end this nonsense. 

But isn't she the headmaster's wife? He wants to kill his wife? What does it feel like to give an order like that? He probably can't lead this on knowing it's her, so he has me doing it instead. It must be. But why me? Why not Xu? She's second in command and much more experienced than me.

Hell I didn't even complete my first mission as a SeeD yet and he expects me to take control of the whole Garden? Why does he want ME to do it?! I can't even take care of myself never mind the responsibility of everyone else on my hands!

I lay on my bed with the sun poring in. Maybe if I sleep on it this won't be so bad in the morning. Yeah. A long sleep. Even if it is only 18:00 hours…

I awoke in the middle of the night hearing talking outside my door. I quickly threw whatever was on the floor on and headed out the door. I looked down the hall to see Quistis, Zell, and Rinoa talking. 

Rinoa took my breath away. She had on the same dress the night of the ball and her raven hair fell around her shoulders framing her beautiful face. Even from the distance I could see her lovely brown eyes sparkle with a mischievous joy.

"Shh here he comes," I heard Quistis whisper.

Zell held a fist up and told her, "Okay, he's all yours." He then turned to catch up with a sprinting Quistis.

I walked up to Rinoa wondering what they were up to. As soon as I was six feet from her, she turned her gaze toward me and closed the gap between us. Her frosted luscious lips formed a dangerous smirk.

She held her fist up for a moment like Zell would do and asked, "What's up?"

I lifted an eyebrow. I was about to ask her the same thing.

She leaned her hands on her hips and replied, "You look so down," she pointed at my chest, "Come on Squall, how old are you? You're still a teenager. Why don't you act like one for a change?"

I stared at her not sure of what she wanted from me… I don't get it.

She bent down and looked up at me even more, "Okay, come on. Let's go to the concert."

Concert? Looks like she really wants me to go… But I'm so tired and I have a lot of things to think about tomorrow. I have to think up a battle plan to defeat the sorceress as soon as I can to end this pathetic irrationality.

"I'm not in the mood," I told her already regretting it as the words spilled out of my mouth.

She held her chin thoughtfully. "How come?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," I told her with my mind racing with all my new responsibilities.

She suddenly began to giggle and cover her mouth trying not to show her amusement. "Quistis was right" she managed in between fits of laughter, "Oh you're so predictable! …Okay," she calmed herself and remained composed again, "I'm sorry. I can understand why you wouldn't be in the mood. You're probably still thinking about what the headmaster said today. He put a lot on your shoulders. It all happened so fast," she slightly bent down, "So we thought it'd be good for you to come and unwind a little. Plus I have something important that I want to talk to you about."

"Who's we?" I asked oblivious.

"Who else?" she questioned, "Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Irvine, and of course, me."

She clapped her hands with an idea and grew a sly troublesome smirk. "Come on… Please, for me? There's no point if you don't show up."

I don't know… Her pleading puppy-dog eyes looked up at me with an irresistible urge.

"I guess I'll go," I told her. 

Instantly she jumped up with her fist high in the air. "YES!" she cried and probably woke up the whole dorm. Her dress flew up and she quickly thrashed her hands down to smooth the material.

She laughed nervously with burning red in her cheeks. "Okay, let's go!" she changed my thoughts and grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the concert.

We stood atop the walkway before the steps to FH's stadium. I looked down to see a stage blurred by many different shades of lights. The rays reached up to the starry night sky highlighting the pitch-blackness. Just before the stadium's steps stood Irvine and a blushing fidgeting Selphie.

Irvine walked up to us and with his arm around me he scooted me off to the side.

"So she convinced you, eh?" he whispered. A smile of pure slyness signaled something embarrassing he was about to tell me. "Looking good together. So like… I found this place. It's perfect for you guys."

Oh no give me a break!

"It's by the stage," he went on like I owed him my life, "You can't miss it. I left an old magazine there. You can thank me later. Have fun. Just let it all out tonight."

I held my forehead with my hand and closed my eyes. Oh man. This guy is sick.

"Are you finished?" I asked with a palm up.

"I might be there later with a special someone, too," he winked and returned to Selphie.

Whatever let's just get this over with, I thought and grabbed Rinoa by the hand causing her to blush beet-red.

"C'mon man!" Irvine whispered in complaint when we stood at the stairwell waiting to get down, "I'm about to make my move!"

"What's up?" Selphie asked unsure, then smiled with joy that I had arrived and scurried down the steps.

"Oh well…" I whispered back.

Irvine let out a frustrated growl and with arms out sarcastically remarked, "Jeez…thanks a lot!"

Rinoa laughed covering her mouth and then doubling over. Her sweet giggles rang through my ears like chimes in the wind.

She snapped me out of me daze by hauling me down the steps. I tripped but caught my balance and hurried after her.

When we finally arrived at the stage, I was utterly shocked at how well it had been put together. Four platforms with a Garden like pattern rose at different levels each carrying either Zell, Irvine, Selphie, or Quistis. Behind them the stage's background had been made with swirls of marble like paint. At the foot of everything various different bright light illuminated the area with a traditional concert feel.

Each of them held instruments: Zell with a guitar, Irvine a violin, Quistis a flute, and Selphie with a microphone.

"Squall!" Selphie called out my name as it echoed into the mic, "You big stud! This is all for you! Congratulations! Enjoy the show! Rinoa, don't let him get away!"

Whatever.

"A-one, a-two," Selphie started," A-one, two, three…"

Sequentially, Selphie began to tap to a beat, followed by Zell strumming his guitar, Irvine playing violin like a fiddle, and Quistis adding the final beat with her flute. After a few moments of interlude, Selphie began to sing along to the pop-like beat. 

Rinoa and I, walked along the rows of benches finally I noticed a magazine near the stage. My eyes grew huge and didn't help that Rinoa stated matter-of-factly, "Oh a naughty magazine."

I held my head closing my eyes with a frown. I thought he was just kidding.

She sat beside the mag and I plopped down on the other side of it letting my feet dangle. I looked down at the mag and quickly shoved it to the floor causing Rinoa to laugh.

I leaned my elbows on my knees and started the conversation, "You wanted to talk about something?"

She held her legs tight and stuttered, "Uhmmm… Well it's about you're promotion. Things are gonna get real tough for, you huh?"

I glanced at the mirrors below not wanting to talk about it.

"Squall," she caught my attention with her soft voice, "I'm sure there'll be a lot of difficult things that you'll have to deal with from now on. We were talking about that, and saying how you'll probably try to handle everything on your own."

I blew out my breath in amusement. I probably will.

"They know you too well," she told me and let her feet dangle as she leaned on her elbows, "I do, too, although I haven't been around you that long."

"You know," she stated, "When you start thinking you tend to frown like this." 

At the same time Rinoa and I slowly held our forehead with our palm. We both looked over at one another her straight face began to crack in laughter as mine furrowed in anger. I quickly swatted at her but she tumbled back out of the way.

She giggled hysterically as I folded my arms completely unamused.

"I'm out of here," I told her about to stand and return to my dorm.

"Oh c'mon!" she begged, "I'm sorry!"

I looked back at the mirrors below me that seemed to taunt me with my reflection. My crystal blue eyes stared blankly at me with a cold harshness in them with a touch of melancholy. I traced my scar with my hand slightly wincing with the pressure. Was this a sign for me to let my feelings out? No matter what I'm feeling?

"But really," Rinoa turned my focus on her, "we were saying that…well… You can't handle everything on your own."

She suddenly pushed me off the ledge onto the mirrors below.

I panicked as I caught myself just before my face slammed into the hard surface. **Clunk. **She jumped down with a playful flirtatious grin.

I swung my arm in anger before I could say anything she exclaimed, "That's it! Just let out anything!" she held her hand to her chest, "Anything…We want you to talk to us a little more. That's all. Y'know, if there's anything you want to tell us, or anything we can do, don't hesitate to let us know. I know it's not easy but I wish you would trust us and rely on us a little more."

I held my head in concentration. Am I that untrusting…? Maybe I'm this way because I'm scared. Nothing lasts in this world. It feels great to have friends who believe in you, and adults you can rely on. That's why it's so dangerous, especially, if you become used to it.

I turned my back to Rinoa so I wouldn't have to see those beautiful pleading eyes of hers. Someday you're bound to lose everything. Everybody around you will be gone. Then what are you left with? Nothing. Nobody…It's so miserable. And it's inevitable. It's so hard to recover from something like that. I never ever want to deal with that again. I can't. Even if it means being alone…for the rest of my life…

I looked back at Rinoa my heart longed to just let down all my guards and be with her. To hold her and never let go so she could never leave my side. I wanted and needed companionship. But if anyone I let into my heart were to leave… I would die. I can't bare the pain of having another person I love be ripped away from me. 

Why did you leave Sis?! What did I ever do to you to have you be so mad that you just leave me? I'm sorry! I sorry I ever let anyone touch my heart! Especially Rinoa! I can't leave her now… I'm…I'm in…in too deep…

I watched Rinoa slowly walk in a big circle with her hands behind her back. "What a night," she commented, "Great music…good-looking guy… a great listener. Right now, he's seriously thinking about what I said. He's shy and doesn't say anything, but I know," she suddenly stopped and cocked her head. "So, what do you think? None of our business?"

My heart pounded the urge to just cry in her arms and tell her of what happened to me so long ago. I can barely remember… but it still hurts… "I appreciate your concern…but-" she suddenly cut me off by hold up her palm to magically stop me.

"No 'buts'!" she ordered and cocked her head again, "Just think about this. This might be the only time we'll all be together, we might as well enjoy each other's company and… just talk, right?"

I bent down and slightly teased her by asking, "Just for now, huh? Forget it I don't want friends who won't be around tomorrow."

She laughed hard, causing her eyes to clamp shut as she covered her mouth. "Gosh, you're such a pessimist," she remarked, "There are no guarantees in the future." She swung her hands down in protest and continued, "That's why TODAY, the time we have now, is so important. Squall, we wanna help you, as much as we can, for as long as we can." 

She reached out and touched my shoulder sending a shiver of pleasure up my spine. I stepped back out of her grasp with a ripping feeling like I hadn't eaten in days and someone took the food from my mouth.

"We all love you," she told me while blushing, "There, I said it. Please don't freak out. We just wanna live, y'know, live through this time with you together."

"Together…?" I breathed with hope.

"Keep it in the back of your mind. Call on us whenever you need to. We'll be waiting." She giggled thinking of what was to come of us. "Like I said, who knows what's gonna happen in the future… but I have a feeling we'll be together for a while."

She began to walk around in a circle with her hands behind her back like before and asked, "So, what's on your mind? Do you have…any dreams, Squall? Anything you want to do with your life?"

I want to be with you, shot through my mind, as I was appalled at the thought. What was I thinking? What's wrong with me?! I never thought about the future except to keep myself away from being hurt again.

I held my hand up and replied, "That's something I'd rather not talk about. What about you?"

"…I don't know. I guess I'd rather not talk about the future, either," she told me as I smiled and shook my head.

Rinoa swiftly closed the gap between us and with utter seriousness told me, "But right now… I wanna stay right here…like this."

The song Selphie and the others had played ended, but we didn't even notice.

Rinoa looked up at me with her coffee eyes penetrating the ice I had surrounded my heart with to protect anyone from shattering it again. It never had been fully recovered completely; the bits and pieces glued together with my solitude toward others. But perhaps this fiery angel could melt the shards together smoothing out any rough edges that still sliced.

"Hey Squall!" Selphie shouted from the ledge with the others looking down at us.

Irvine whistled a wolf call and they busted out in laughter. Rinoa glanced up at them blushing redder than the lipstick she wore.

I shook my head holding with it with my fingertips with a slight smile. I shifted my attention from the ground to the rest of my…friends. This is something I truly and seriously had to think about. It would effect me for the rest of my life. If I let my guard down and they died or left, I would regret it forever. But then again, I would live my life alone and regret the time I could have spent with them…

"Squall! Squall!" the intercom sounded at 05:00 hours, "Please report to the bridge immediately."

I groggily grabbed my favorite outfit and slowly slipped it on. On the way out I dragged my gunblade with me, and proceeded to the bridge with my eyes barely open. I hadn't gone to sleep until 01:00 hours and had woken up repeatedly with the same memory haunting me.

I had dreamt of when Sis first left me and I stared out in the rainy night sky wishing for her to come back. I vowed that I'd be all right with out her. What a joke. I'm scarred for life because of it. She couldn't have left me on her own… She probably was adopted…

The elevator to the bridge lifted me up to see Quistis on my left, Nida in the middle, and Xu on the right all wearing their uniforms. Oh yeah, I should have put mine on too…

"Greetings Commander!" Quistis boasted. Her cheery voice so early in the morning caused me to cringe.

"Don't call me that," I sleepily snapped, clamping my gunblade to my hostler.

Xu pointed out, "We thought you should have a title. So Quistis and I decided on commander."

"Sorry to carry things out on our own," Quistis apologized with her arm across her chest and the other one held palm up, "but Xu and I assigned duties."

"I'll take care of all the supplies needed in the Garden," Xu offered.

"And I'll take care of the students with Dr. Kadowaki," Quistis told me, "You can just focus on our destination and battle plans. And ah… Will you let Selphie rest a while? I think she's exhausted from the missile base mission. She could use some rest. How does that sound?"

I could use some rest…"Fine," I replied with a nod not caring.

"Alright, I have some reports for you already," Xu mentioned and gestured toward Nida.

"Hey Squall," he greeted, "By the way, you know the FH technicians were fixing the Garden, right? They just finished. Meaning… The Garden's ready to go anytime." He held his chin thinking of anything else. "Oh yeah. I'll be piloting the Garden. FH technicians taught me everything. Let me know when you want to go."

"Any suggestions on where we should go?" Quistis asked.

"Hey, why don't we go back to Balamb?" Xu suggested, "We don't know what's happened since we left. Besides, Balamb may be their next target. It's a harbor town, just like FH."

"You're right," Quistis agreed, "Squall what do you think?"

That was easy. I nodded an okay to the trio.

Instantly Nida grabbed the intercom and informed, "May I have your attention please. This is the bridge. The Garden will be leaving shortly for Balamb. Now, I'll hand the mic over to Commander Leonhart."

He shoved the mic in my face as I held my hands in defiance. "A speech…?" I asked a bit shocked, "Forget it. Cut the mic!"

As we sailed across the seas in the near distance I could see the city of Balamb and its beaches that Seifer, Zell and I used to fight on as children. Balamb appeared okay, but behind it in the forest a splash of red caught my eyes.

"What's that?" I asked Nida pointing to the shiny red object.

He shrugged, not thinking much of it but then suddenly looked up again. "Hey!" he exclaimed, "Doesn't that look almost exactly like the top of Galbadia Garden?"

I narrowed my eyes and then realized it also. I thought Balamb Garden was the only one that was mobile.

"Hurry up Nida," I commanded and then pushed the intercom button. "This is Leonhart speaking," I announced in a monotone, "Will the SeeD Zell Dincht and cadet Irvine Kinneas please report to the bridge immediately."

In a matter of seconds Zell came tumbling up the elevator dragging a protesting Irvine with him.

Irvine shoved Zell's hands off him and exclaimed, "Get your hands off me chicken wuss!"

My eyes widened as to what was about to happen. I still couldn't understand how Irvine somehow knew to call Zell by that name when he first came here. And he acted like he knew us ever since we were kids…

"What did you call me?!" Zell growled clenching his fist and shaking in anger.

"Hey you guys!" I caught their attention and they looked at me as if they never even fought, "Take a look at Galbadia Garden."

"The hell!" Zell expressed shoving Irvine out of the way so he could see better.

Irvine forced Zell's head lower by leaning his hands on his head.

"So like why'd you call us up here?" he asked me struggling with Zell.

"We have to check on Balamb," I told them, "And we should take a look first before we let anyone else. There may be another situation like at FH."

"Not at my home town!" Zell exclaimed and knocked Irvine to the ground.

We entered Balamb to see a Galbadian vehicle blocking the main entrance street. A Galbadian Soldier guarded the remaining gap left behind by the car. The streets beyond him were disserted of people except for an occasional solider patrolling.

Zell burst in between Irvine and me and shouted with his fists clenched, "What the hell?! What's goin' on here?!"

He then trooped up to the solider and demanded so loud the soldier's hair blew back, "What's goin' on in there?!"

"This town is under the control of Sorceress Edea!" he informed, "The town is off-limits while we conduct our investigation! It will last for several days. Once we're through with our investigation here, you're next. So just stay out and stay put!" he paused for a moment looking us over, "You guys look suspicious. What are you doing here?"

"What's Galbadian Garden doing in a town like this?" I asked.

"What d you want?" the guard asked, "Are you residents here?"

"YEAH!" Zell screamed in the guy's ear, "That's right! At least residents should be allowed in!"

The guard frowned in annoyance and replied, "It's OFF-LIMITS! You cannot enter or leave. Do you understand?!"

Zell held his fists in the way he does his limit break. He wouldn't… no he would. He shook with totally anger as Irvine shook his hands signaling 'no' frantically.

"Hah! Who do you think you're talkin' to?!" he asked the man.

I stepped in between Zell and the guard and lied, "You said the town was off-limits… Does that mean we can't deliver a message, either? That's too bad. We have some info on Ellone."

"W-what?" the guard stuttered, "Elle… Wait a minute! Tell me everything you know about her! Do you actually know who she is?"

"Kind of…" I replied, "But we need to get inside to confirm something."

The solider paused in thought and finally complied, "If you find out any information at all, go talk to the commander. She's staying at the hotel. You'll be rewarded."

The guard let us pass with Zell sprinting straight to his home. We quickly followed him behind and into his home. The kitchen was completely disserted. They couldn't have… My stomach tightened of the thought.

"MA, I'm home!" Zell shouted but no answer came.

He proceeded into the living room with Irvine and me following close behind. Upon entrance I noticed three people. Two of which were Zell's neighbors and the other who was Mrs. Dincht.

"Ma, you're safe!" he exclaimed and they collided in a tight bare hug.

"Zell how on earth did you get into town?!" she asked in awe.

He punched his palm and replied, "It's all in the brains, ma. We just said we had some info on Ellone. Piece o' cake!"

"What a relief…" she sighed, "I was worried you might have beaten up one of the guards. The soldiers have threatened that the sorceress will burn the town to the should there be any disturbance."

"Sorceress Edea? Is she here?" I asked wanting more than anything to fight her and end my commanding duty.

"I noticed a woman with the Galbadian Army," she thought a loud, "Silver hair, patch over one eye…"

"Must be Fujin," I confirmed, "So they're here…"

Zell slammed his fist into his palm with confidence. "Leave it to me! I'll get rid of those jokers!"

Could Seifer be here too? If Fujin is here then defiantly Rajin too.

"Yo Zell!" the kid of his neighbor caught his attention, "I've been practicin' my special move for a day like this!" He then jumped up with a kick and shouted, "HYEE-YA! SuuuPER-MIRACLE-KiiiCK!!!"

The kid's mother slapped him upside the head and scolded, "Cut that out! We have to be totally cooperative in a time like this. Do you want them to burn everything?" She looked back up at us and offered some advice, "Be very careful… But maybe just one SOCK in the nose might be good."

Zell backed up a little frightened and shocked at her tone.

Suddenly the little boy sprinted out of the house screaming that he's gonna kick some Galbadian butt. I held my forehead and shook my head. Everyone in this town acts exactly like Zell it's almost scary.

The mother held her hands at her hips and growled, "That rascal! I told him to stay inside. Zell, if you see my son, just drag him back in here by the hair, please."

The Balamb hotel faced the majestic open sea waves splashing up against the rocky ledge. The building itself took on a very nautical look with the front sign made of a lifesaver and the pier wood structure. At the foot of the sailboat-blue doorway two soldiers stood at guard.

We walked up to the duo and the right solider bellowed, "What do you want?! If it's the commander you're looking for, I have strict orders not to let anyone through."

"But we have a message about Ellone," I argued.

"What? Information about Ellone?" he asked and turned toward the other solider.

"Hmmm more rumors?" he questioned his buddy.

"You know that we'll get a salary cut if we let 'em through without confirmation," the left solider reminded.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, "In this army your salary gets cut based on just how the boss is feeling…"

"I guess it goes with the territory when you can't choose your own boss."

Zell stomped on the ground totally infuriated and shouted, "Yo listen! We have top secret info! Bring the commander out here!"

The right Galbadian examined us over with his hand holding his chin and mumbled, "These guys are kind of…suspicious, huh?"

"Yeah totally!" the other agreed.

As if a light turned on in the man's head he stood at attention followed by his buddy on the left. "Have some respect for the captain!" he told us, "The captain is currently on patrol!"

I sighed rather loudly and slightly walked off to the side with Irvine and Zell.

"So like we have to find the captain to talk to the commander?" Irvine asked removing his hat and wiping his sweated brow.

Zell slumped over in disappointment. "Why can't they just come out and FIGHT!" he enunciated the last word toward the building in hopes Fujin would come out.

"Calm down Zell," I soothed and placed a hand on my hip, "I think I have a pretty good idea as to who this captain is."

Irvine narrowed his eyebrows in thought while Zell rose his.

"Don't you think it would be Rajin?" I continued, "If Fujin is the head here, second in command must be him. I highly doubt Seifer would let Fujin tell him what to do. Also knowing Rajin he's probably off somewhere sleeping or eating."

"Uhg," Irvine sighed frustrated, "This sun is killing me!"

I nodded in agreement and swung my jacket over my shoulder holding it with two fingers.

"Hey let's go back to my place and think up some whoop-ass strategy!" Zell exclaimed and sprinted back down the street.

We entered his home again but this time a lemony salty almost fish like smell fogged the air with the vapor coming from the kitchen.

Mrs. Dincht flashed us a warm smile and cleared up our confused looks, "Just now a man came in and asked if he could use the kitchen. I think he cooked some fish… Zell why don't you take your friends upstairs to your room while I clean?"

"But ma! My room is sacred!" he protested blocking the way.

She gave him a death stare and he hurriedly shoved us up stairs and remarked, "It's not like I'm inviting you guys okay?! It's 'cause we have no choice!"

When I stepped into his room it was not at all what I had expected. The place was actually spotless probably because of his mother's obsession with cleanliness. Off to the left his bed sat neatly made with not a lump or ripple in the white cover. To the right, various punching bags hung from the ceiling and I playfully slammed my fist into one. At the middle wall his gray bureau sat below a plaque of old antique rifles and shotguns. Above that a portrait of a relative hung with various medals stuffed into the frame.

"So this is your room?" I asked the obvious.

Irvine rubbed the back of his neck and commented, "Well, it's not very interesting hangin' out in a guy's room anywa-" he cut himself off and exclaimed with utter ecstatic, "Whoa! What is that?!" he swung his hands pointing to the antique guns. He trooped over and giddily stared. "These are some o' them old-school rifles!"

Zell held up a fist and warned, "Those are my grandpa's! Don't even think about it!"

"Oh man! Oh man!" Irvine expressed disappointed with his gaze still on the weaponry, "These are so COOL!"

Zell rubbed the back of his head tentatively and babbled, "Heh-heh… Well… alright… Go ahead, check 'em out."

Big mistake, I thought as Irvine reached up for one of the guns with huge excited eyes. Zell hadn't noticed that he was loading in some of his bullets as he checked the parts.

****

BAM! Irvine pulled the trigger causing the gun to kick and Zell's punching bag to explode. The burst of the cloth resulted in a mass of sand to fly every which way.

I roared into a fit of hysterics as Zell screamed at Irvine, "YOOOO! The HELL you doin'!!!!!?"

"You said I could check it out," Irvine replied with his innocent act but he couldn't help but to let that wry smile shine through.

Mrs. Dincht shuffled up stairs and pulled on Zell's ear while chastising, "How many times do I have to tell you?! No rough housing in the house!"  
"But ma!" he protested only to get smacked on top his head. She shoved a battle stick into Zell's hand and explained, "I found this down at the kitchen, I think it belongs to that man, please be a dear and go give this too him, so I can clean up the mess your little friends have made."

"But ma! I told you my room was sacred, but noooooo!"

She walloped him with her broom and we scurried out the door to evade another attack from Mrs. Dincht.

We returned back to the Balamb Hotel in hopes the guards at the front would know of his whereabouts.

"You still haven't found the captain?!" the right guard asked shocked.

"Where the heck is he?" Zell demanded becoming even more frustrated.

"This is pretty bad," the other soldier commented, "The commander's gonna realize the captain's no where to be found and-"

"She'd throw a tantrum," the first Galbadian finished, "finding out that the captain's actually taking a nap instead of being on patrol like he said…"

"The commander's freaky way of talking. Whaaa… Gives me the chills just thinkin' about it."

"I wonder where the captain sleeps?"

"There's no way he'd sleep behind the car again."

With that, they kept silent refusing to help us for fear of Fujin's rage. We trooped around the hotel to find a long line of Galbadian and rental cars. We searched behind each one without any sign of Rajin.

The guard next to the cars sighed heavily plastered to the ground in search for something. Beside him walked a tan golden retriever wagging and sniffing happily.

"How am I supposed to use this dog if I don't even have a clue or scent for his to go by?" the soldier asked no one in particular.

That's it! I realized and let the dog sniff the battle stick Rajin left behind.

It barked happily then snatched the rod from my hand and suddenly sprinted down the street.

The three of us chased it across the city smashing our way through the Galbadian guards and to the train station. The dog rushed right in-between the station staff's legs, knocking him over. 

After a few minutes of barking and sounds of thrashing Rajin dashed out of the train with the retriever barking and chasing after. The massive man caught sight of us and began to sprint away from us as fast as he could.

Zell and I called after his name to no avail. Finally he pummeled his way through the hotel's guards and into the building.

"Hey you!" the guard warned as we stopped just short in-front of them gasping for air, "Stand back. This could be dangerous! The commander is about to-"

"YEOW! OUCH!" Rajin bellowed as Fujin kicked him out onto the street. "Fujin, c-control your temper, ya know?" he tried to reason still flat on his butt, "I was patrollin', just like ya told me. I even woke up that search dog sleepin' on the job, ya know?" he got up and turned toward the guards for assistance, "You guys help me out here! We've gotta calm Fujin down, ya know?!"

Zell clenched his fists in furry and called out, "RAJIN!!!"

He turned around again to recognize the three of us. He swung his arms in gesture and exclaimed, "Whooooe! What are you guys doin' here?!"

Zell smashed his fist into his palm just aching to fight, "We're here to liberate Balamb, ya know?! …I mean uhh we're here to liberate Balamb!"

He nodded and replied reading himself by tightening his grip on his staff, "Seifer told us to give you a whoopin' if we saw you, ya know! You soldiers help me out, too!"

I quickly withdrew my gunblade as Irvine loaded his shotgun. Zell bounced and shadowboxed on his feet waiting with feverish anticipation.

The guards on either side of Rajin held up their swords ready to cast a double spell. I held my gunblade at a slant to block off any upcoming advances.

Rajin sprinted toward me while spinning his staff above his head then smashing it back down. I blocked the attack slamming my blade against his weapon and kicked him back with one foot leaving a dent in his rod.

Rajin dissatisfied sweaped his weapon below my feet but I jumped just in time while slicing him across the chest. He then forcefully flung the stick into my stomach causing me to double over. I gasped for air out of breath with eyes clamped shut. I didn't even see the punch he slammed into my face as I fell to the ground.

"Fire!" the two guards shouted as Zell and Irvine dove to the ground to dodge the flames. The heated energy stung Rajin in the back as he cried out. He turned around with menace in his eyes. The two guards frightened, ran away in shear terror.

Zell laughed at the scene but quickly quieted as Rajin charged toward him.

The blonde backed up steadily and clenched his fists reading his limit break.

"Duel!" Zell shouted suddenly closing the gap between the two rivals, "Mach Kick, Heal Drop, Booya!"

In a mixture of spin kicks and punches Zell struck the much taller adversary to the ground out cold.

"OHHH YEAHHHH!" Zell shouted in victory.

He then sprinted into the hotel as Irvine and I followed close behind. At the front desk of the hotel, Fujin stood in her battle position with her weapon (a model similar to Rinoa's) held up in warning.

"So I guess you're the commander!" Zell shouted as he bounced with a sugar rush and adrenaline coursing through his veins, "Pack your bags and get the hell outta Balamb! You're gonna get a whoopin' just like Rajin!"

Fujin held a hand to her chest with concern in her eye. "RAJIN DEFEATED?" she asked with shock.

"That's right, BABY!" Zell affirmed rocking on his feat with a quick shadow box, "Now, where's Seifer and the sorceress?!" He punched the air in a fury and exclaimed, "Yo're all goin' DOWN!!!"

"Calm down Zell," I soothed unsure if the three of us against Fujin would be a fair fight. "Fujin, looks like you're on your own. Are you still willing to fight?" I asked wanting more than anything to stop this battle amongst my childhood comrades.

She swung her hand out and shouted with eye narrowed, "RAGE!"

"Bwwhahaha!" a voice laughed from behind us, "She's not alone!"

"W-who's there?!" Zell asked turning in a complete circle.

Rajin bounced in by Fujin's side and explained, "Major come-back, ya know?! Actually, I feel a lot betta ya know! I feel invincible, ya know!"

Zell swung his arms high into the air with a confused a ticked expression. "How the…?" he began to ask, "I thought we defeated you!"

Rajin spun his staff above his head and commented, "Time to get serious, ya know?!"

"ZAN!" Fujin shouted as she swung her rising moon causing it to circle in place. Suddenly with a blast of energy, it ripped into Irvine full force.

He stumbled to the ground but quickly rose to his feet. "I hate to fight a woman but-" he commented as he fired his shotgun.

With a fluid motion Fujin held up her weapon causing the bullets to bounce off the steal.

"Rajin Special!" the tanned one shouted spinning his staff above his head and clobbering it back down against my blonde partner. Just before the rod could make contact, Zell grabbed it with his own hands. They struggled over the weapon as one another gritted teeth from the other's incredible strength.

I held my gunblade for my limit break but before I could cast anything Fujin called, "Tornado!"

In a huge hurricane Irvine and I flew up into the air. The off-white dusty wind spun us around violently then suddenly disappeared. With a crash the two of us were smashed to the ground.

"Quick shot!" Irvine shouted his limit break briskly shoving bullets into the gauge.

****

Bam. Bam. In a matter of two seconds two shots were fired as Irvine reloaded immediately and blasted another two at Rajin and Fujin. After ten more dispersed he ceased breathing hard at the speed he had to under go.

"Draw Pandamona!" Zell drew the GF from Fujin as she cursed under her breath.

"SAI!" she shouted and dashed toward Zell with double slash of her rising moon. The critical blow rendered Zell leaning against his knees taking in short jagged breaths.

"Rajin Special!" Rajin shouted again this time directing his attack toward me realizing Zell was no longer a threat.

I flung my sword up in a complete rage and noticed Irvine helping out Zell in the corner of my eye. The blow of my gunblade doubled in strength as I pulled the trigger. **Crack!** Rajin's staff shattered in half. Instantaneously, I shoved my gunblade back into my holster and took hold of the two pieces.

As a child I learned how to handle the art of the staff and planned to give him a non-fatal whoopin', as Zell would put it.

****

Wham. Wham. I struck Rajin in the side then across the face, as his eyes grew huge with shock and fear. I jumped up mimicking the beginning of Zell's Different Beat by double kicking him in the stomach and then rising to his jaw. With a spin kick he fell back onto the hotel's front desk crushing it under his weight. I threw the two pieces of his weapon at him and drew out my gunblade.

"ELLONE, WHERE?" Fujin demanded readying anther of her deadly limits.

"Not too bad, ya know?" Rajin remarked standing weakly.

"That's nothing, BABY!" Zell shouted bending over as he surged his power into his fists and legs.

"Different Beat!" he shouted his second most deadly limit.

Suddenly with out warning, Zell rushed toward Rajin and kicked him into the air like a person would pedal a bicycle. Once high enough, he smashed his head with a heal drop forcing him back to the ground and indenting the tile.

Fujin threw down her weapon in submission realizing she couldn't beat us by herself.

Rajin shook his head groggily while he weakly stood up.

"Are the two of you taking orders from the sorceress?" I asked clamping my blade back to my belt.

"NEGATIVE!" Fujin disagreed forcefully.

"The sorceress has nothin' to do with us, ya know," Rajin explained what Fujin was trying to tell us, "We're actin' on our own!"

I held my hip narrowing my eyes in confusion. "Own plan?" I asked wondering about all the Galbadians helping the out.

"We're on Seifer's side, ya know!" he told us.

"…That's up to you, but…" I shook my head and reasoned, "Enough is enough. This isn't an internal Garden conflict."

"We can't back out, ya know?" Rajin elaborated with the help of Fujin's gestures, "Seifer has a lot of followers, but we're his only friends… We're a posse, ya know…? The Galbadian soldiers are only listenin' to Seifer because they fear the sorceress. Without us, Seifer wouldn't have a posse, ya know…?"

"If you guys stand behind him that much," Zell began and held a tight fist up in gesture, "Tell frickin' Seifer to stop this nonsense!"

"AFFIRMATIVE!" Fujin nodded in agreement.

"We ain't no sell-outs!" Rajin added, "We're behind Seifer all the way, ya know?"

I looked down at what was about to happen. We were going to become enemies. Rinoa was right. You don't know what the future holds for you. "Okay…" I finally agreed, "understood. So you want nothing to do with Garden now?"

There was a pause as I saw Fujin's eye well up with water. It was tough on them, but they weren't about to let Seifer down, ever. They were friends to the end, no matter what. Now I realized how much I wanted the same thing. I guess maybe, I might let my guards down just for a while. Just to spend these precious moments now with them before it's too late…

"From now on," I began gravely, "we're not gonna hold back."

They nodded as I began to walk out.

I guess that's how it goes. I have to kill the sorceress and Seifer along with his pose. It all lies in my hands. Mine alone. Why did the Headmaster have to leave me with such a huge task? It was all too much. I can't take it.

"Hold on a sec!" Irvine tried to get everyone's attention as he waved his arms.

"Don't wanna…talk anymore," Rajin expressed depressed, "Kinda painful… ya know?"

Fujin suddenly kicked Rajin in the shins as he howled and jumped around in pain. I took in the sight realizing it would be my last.

"WIMP!" she criticized the swung her arm and ordered, "RUN!"

They left in a hurry along with the Galbadian guards in the rest of the building.

Irvine held my shoulder and asked unsure how to act, "You cool with that?"

I shook his grip from me and left. Why was he acting like he knew them and Seifer? They never left Balamb Garden… What's he hiding? 

I sighed and shifted my thoughts. Friend or foe… It all comes down to circumstance. That's how we were raised. It's nothing special. Just another mission. Nothing special… Is that true? Then… what is this I'm feeling? Regret? Remorse? Or just Rinoa finally getting me to think about whether I want to have friends like that. Or do I already…?

I returned to the bridge and realized it was still early in the morning. I had a long day ahead for me. I held my head in thought of our next destination. We couldn't go after Galbadia Garden just yet. Not until we pick up some more recruits. But where? After the evacuation before the missiles most of the SeeDs left Garden. All that was left was way under half the amount of SeeDs and twenty percent of the cadets and all of the junior classmen that would only be a burden to us.

"Where are we going next?" Quistis asked me beside Xu as Nida looked over toward me.

Suddenly the elevator I stood upon lowered and Selphie boarded it with a bright smile.

"Hello," she greeted, "S'cuse me!"

"What is it?" I asked and stepped back once we were at the bridge again.

She lifted her boots checking for any rocks and replied, "Have you decided on a destination?"

"Still thinking," I answered with my hand on my hip.

"Um… Can we maybe go to Trabia Garden?" she wondered with her hands clasped behind her back in an unsure manor, "It's like.. in the mountains so maybe the sorceress will leave it alone… But maybe…"

But I thought it was destroyed by the missiles. Oh I see… that's why. Of course she'd want to go. It also could be beneficial. If we combine the survivors of Trabia with Balamb Garden we may have a chance against the Galbadian Army and Garden. Even though Trabia was more a refuge for junior classmen. Still a chance…

"Sure Selphie," I agreed, "That'd be perfect for what I have in mind."

She jumped up with utter joy and obliged, "Thanks, Squall!"

Nida announced our destination as Selphie pointed out the way.

Selphie, Rinoa, and I stood in front of Trabia Garden. The place lay in a wreck of rubble and ruin. The rusted melted front walls of the surrounding gate cracked with sharp jagged edges. Off to the side green mesh lay limply in a tangle with a few edges fringed off from the explosion. The snow-covered ground took on a grayish coloration due to the smoke.

"A direct…hit?" Selphie asked remorsefully hunching over while clutching her knees with inner pain.

"Terrible," Rinoa commented as she shook her head and held a hand close to her ring tied to her chain.

Selphie ran back shielded her eyes while looking at the roof of Trabia that no longer was in place. "I'm going in," she informed gravely and climbed the mesh.

Rinoa and I quickly followed her up the wall and landed on a completely uneven pavement. The ground had been lifted in many places, causing the tarmac to crack heavily. On the side of the path rubble of cement from roofs or other building structures lay about.

I watched Selphie run ahead to the decimated building. How could there be any survivors…?

"Squall!" Quistis called running up with Irvine and Zell.

Zell held his hip while crossing his leg and asked, "Aren't we missing someone?"

"Selphie," I answered holding my hand at my hip, "I let her go on ahead."

Quistis held her chin with sympathy and commented, "To think that Balamb Garden might have ended up like this… Thank goodness we were able to avoid the missiles."

"I bet you Selphie's in shock," Irvine reasoned, "C'mon," he pointed down the street, "Let's go after her!"

I nodded. "Okay then. We'll split up. Rinoa, come with me."

With that, the three dashed off in different directions. I glanced down at Rinoa who let her gaze fall to the ground. I tentatively took her hand - instantaneously she looked up at me with a coy warm smile. She gripped my palm tight as my heat warmed her cold delicate fingers. I studied her eyes with wonderment; they seemed saddened and distant yet content.

I didn't realize how long we stood staring at one another, but it had been quite some time. I tugged at her leading the way down the torn up road helping her step along.

We finally came to Trabia Garden's center square, much like Balamb's fountain decor, a dried up stone spring lay off kilter. Behind it fallen pieces of roofing and wall scattered about dangerously. Before the fountain stood Selphie conversing cheerfully with another young teen.

"So you've been looking after Selphie?" she asked me with a chipperness much like my comrade.

"Selphie's a great help," I told her truthfully which caused Selphie to grow puzzled.

"What's wrong?" her friend asked as Rinoa and Selphie giggled at a private joke.

Selphie shook her hand slowly and explained, "That's not like Squall, at all!"

I held my head in annoyance as Rinoa giggled louder.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"There should be a basketball court in the back," Selphie changed the subject, "Wait for me there, okay? I want to go catch up with some of my friends."

I waved it off not caring what she did. There had been plenty of survivors, so if I could consult the Garden Headmaster or whoever is left in charge I could maybe get them to align themselves with us.

Rinoa and I took a left at the fountain coming to an area of rest. Below a pair of green shutters, two people on mats lay asleep. I then lead Rinoa to the right where a group of light-blue uniformed cadets worked on the computer system. Another by a stacked pile of boxes calculated some huge amount of numbers with a piece of chalk. The one that seemed to direct everyone wore a royal blue SeeD uniform.

I walked up to him as he asked quickly, "Hey…who are you guys? This is here is Trabia Garden's tech squad. We all divided up into squads to utilize each of our specialties."

"I'm Squall Leonhart," I answered holding my hip, "commander of Balamb Garden. Could you direct me to the Headmaster here?"

"The Headmaster has been parted from us," he replied with pain in his dark eyes, "But as of now, I'm in charge. Speak your business."

"We've come here to offer our assistance in having you join our Garden for the time being, or until Trabia is rebuilt. We have plenty of food to go around and shelter though the space may be tight."

He held his chin in thought thinking my proposition over. "Alright then," he agreed, "Should we board Balamb now?"

I nodded. "Whenever you're ready. You are welcome to take along any of your things. Think of Balamb as you would Trabia."

"Thank you very much, Commander Leonhart," he obliged.

I took Rinoa's hand again and headed back to the matted area. There, Selphie stood with a group of children surrounding her. Some with gleeful faces while others with sorrow and some with a mixture of both. They hadn't been wearing their proper junior class uniforms and had on casual clothing.

"Selphie!" a boy to the right of her shouted, "I'm sorry, Selphie! Can you forgive me?"

"What?" she asked a little shocked and shrugged, "Why? Why are you apologizing?"

"That teddy bear you gave me… I couldn't save it!" he explained with tears in his eyes.

"I can hear him crying," the girl left of Selphie added, "He's lonely!"

Selphie smiled and rocked side to side on her heel with her arms out wide. "My teddy bear's a lot stronger than you think!" she assured them, "As long as you're all safe, Mr. Bear's very happy. Heeeey! I can hear him! Mr. Bear's watching over you secretly."

The children turned their heads every which way in hopes to spot the teddy she had just seen and spoke to.

"So don't be naughty or sad," Selphie began her rhyme, "Mr. Bear's is watching you; be glad!"

"Okay. I-I promise to be good!" a little girl piped up, "Tell Mr. Bear I won't be sad or cry all the time, okay?"

"Thanks, Selphie!" the whole group sounded and scurried off in any which direction filled with laughter and smiles.

She looked up to notice Rinoa and I eavesdropping. "Sorry," she apologized, "I'll be there in a sec. Wait by the basketball court, okay?"

I nodded and walked off with Rinoa hand in hand. I wasn't sure if I took hers or she took mine first. Or perhaps we both grabbed for each other. Her hand in mine felt so warm compared to my much clammy one as I relished her touch. I was only torturing myself. I knew after this trip that I should stay away from her. I can't let that loneliness happen to me again. Never. Even if it does mean being alone. I have to do it. It's my only choice. But to be with Rinoa…

I sighed lightly in frustration, which caused her to look up. She could tell that I was being distant again by just glancing at me. She knew me WAY too well. I pulled away my hand abruptly, realizing the more I felt her the more I would want her. I folded my arms across my chest and with haste shuffled my way through the rubble to the court.

The basketball court's tarmac had been ripped and pulled in every which direction except for the edges near the green fence surrounding it. The basketball pole itself stood at a 50-degree slant with the net missing. Two benches in the back still lay intact with the green paint slightly chipping. 

Irvine, Quistis and Zell, who had been waiting walked toward us as we all met in the middle of the court.

"We're leaving as soon as Selphie comes back and Trabia has boarded Garden. We're on stand by 'til then."

Everyone nodded with agreement and took a seat at one of the two benches. Rinoa sat on the ground realizing there wasn't enough room and I relaxed down beside her.

It doesn't seem the enemy has invaded this Garden yet…Are they on their way? Where's the sorceress? We have to fight her and-

"Y'know…ever since I met all of you," Rinoa began holding up a hand in gesture, "I've been doing some thinking. I can't stop thinking about it… I can't come up with an answer either…"

I looked toward her thoughtful expression. She rested her chin on her palm and her elbow on her leg while still staring at me in that serious manor. Was she thinking about…me?

Suddenly she began to laugh causing her eyes to clam shut in joy. Blush highlighted her cheeks accenting her innocent smile and giggles. Either my expression was funny or she just read my mind…

"Oh Squall," she chuckled, "sometimes you can be so cute! That look was just to die laughing for!"

I turned away from her to glance at a pained Quistis, thoughtful Zell, and a worried Irvine.

"Why the search for Ellone…?" Quistis asked concentrating, "Ellone inviting us back to the past, whereas the sorceress searches for it… Could it be the sorceress is trying to make that journey into the past too?"

"Why did the sorceress come back into the picture all of a sudden?" Zell added with his arms folded, "Was she actually waiting for this opportunity? Hmm…wonder if she was living a normal life before all this?"

Irvine waved his hand in gesture and remarked totally not listening to our conversation, "I've gotta do somethin' to show that Selphie can depend on me!"

Just then, a basketball bounced into the court with Selphie close behind it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" she apologized, "Thanks so much for coming all the way out here, everyone."

Irvine stood up straight with hope in his eyes and urged, "Cheer up, eh?"

Everyone nodded in agreement with an occasional yeah.

"Thanks," Selphie smiled and piped up with a jump of enthusiasm, "Take me with you when you fight the sorceress, okay? I wanna get even. I want my revenge!"

Rinoa walked up hesitantly to Selphie and cautiously inquired, "Um… Do we… have to fight? Isn't there another way?" she held her arm growing more uncertain, "Y'know, to avoid any blood shed?"

Zell bounced up toward Rinoa and asked shocked, "Yo?! What the…?! What are you sayin' all of a sudden!?"

"Maybe someone really smart can come up with a way," she replied, "so we wouldn't have to fight anymore…"

I narrowed my eyes in thought with my arms across my chest and faced the opposite direction of everyone. What are you getting at? If someone can come up with something that'd be great… 

I could just feel their eyes staring at me and ignored it. 

But no one's doing anything … They're all scared, uneasy. All they do is complain. They just pretend to be thinking. They criticize others, but in the end, they can't do anything either.

I turned around to look Rinoa straight in the eyes. Why this all of a sudden? I asker her silently. What do you expect from me? I grew up in Garden. I'm a SeeD. Do you understand?

"Squall?" she began, "You have to voice your feelings or else I won't understand."

"You were part of a resistance movement in Timber right?" I asked her as soon as she finished her statement, "Unlike others who were all talk, you took to your weapons and fought… And now you're saying all this? What happened to you?"

She shifted her gaze down cast, held her ring around her neck nervously, and scraped the ground with her foot as she replied nearly above a whisper, "I guess… I'm getting scared. Sometimes… when I'm with all of you… I feel like we're on the same wavelength… you know? But when the battles start happening, it's different. Everyone's tempo seems to pick up and… I get left behind. I try to catch up, but it's no use… How far is everyone going? I can't hear anyone… Once I catch up, I wonder… is everyone safe? Will they welcome me with open arms?" she clasped her ring tighter with pain in her eyes, "Is everyone okay? Will we all make it back together? When I start thinking like that…"

She is just like me. I think about it all the time. Instead of keeping everyone closer like her, I push them away. I try to keep everyone at a distance that way if anyone gets hurt, it won't matter or hurt as much. But battles aren't always what keeps us from the people we love. Anything can happen in life to strip us of our friends and family. My one living relative that I knew of disappeared from me at the orphanage we lived in. Did she get adopted? If so, why wouldn't they take along her little brother as well? Maybe I wasn't wanted… Maybe no one cares about that silent stubborn kid or the cold solitude man that he is now…

"Rinoa, I understand," Irvine replied joining the hurdle of us and adjusting his hat, "Someone you love may disappear before your very eyes," he held his neck almost as if he were embarrassed, "It's tough when you live your life thinking that way. But that's why I fight…"

Irvine picked up the basketball and continued, "When I was a little kid… I was about four or so…" he threw the ball and amazingly made the basket, "I was in an orphanage. Plenty of kids… All with no parents…" he looked down in remembrance with a smile, "It was around the end of the Sorceress War, so I guess it couldn't be helped. Anyway, that's where I was. And out of all the kids there, one was very special to me. I really liked this girl, and it made me so happy just talking to her."

Selphie narrowed her eyes and seriously asked with her hand on his arm, "Was that orphanage… a stone house?"

"You guessed it," he replied gazing down at her lovingly.

"An old house made of stone…By the ocean?" Quistis asked concentrating in remembrance.

"You guessed it…" he repeated himself.

Selphie and Quistis stared at him in shock.

He held his hands almost in a shrug and replied excited that they remembered, "I knew right away when we first met at Galbadia!"

"Hey! Why didn't you tell us!" Quistis and Selphie chastised while Selphie slapped him on the arm.

He swung his arm out in defense and explained, "Cause you two seemed to have forgotten! It just kinda sucked that I was the only one who remembered… Spunky little Sefie and bossy little Quisty."

"That is just sooo weird…" Selphie commented.

"Hey," Zell caught their attention, "Do you guys remember setting off fireworks?"

__

~Flash Back~

I looked out over the ocean. The waves crashed along the rocky beaches as I stood just before the step entrance of the stone orphanage. The granite steps in front of me curled down to the shore where the children played making sandcastles, playing tag, or splashing one another with the salty sea.

I on the other hand waited near the building in hopes Sis would come back.

"Matwyn!" I called unable to pronounce it right, "Sis isn't here! Where's Sis?! Sis… where'd yoo go? Yoo don't like me anymore?"

~End Flash Back~

What a shameful sight. I thought holding my head while closing my eyes.

"The ocean! The lighthouse!" Zell shouted remembering.

"We did set off fireworks!" Quistis confirmed.

__

~Flash Back~

The cold night air chilled the five of us to the bone. The bon fire before us felt heavenly warm as we hurdled around it. The waves crashed knocking down sandcastles we had made just before. Little crabs crawled out of their holes but we were too tried to chase them around again.

"Yoooooo!" Zell shouted from the top of the steps and sprinted down toward us tripping on his stubby legs. "Kids aren't suppose'ta play with fireworks! I'm gonna tell on yoooooo!"  
"Cry-Baby-Zell!" we sang teasingly, "Go back to bed!"

~End Flash Back~

"If I remember this, does that mean I was there, too?" Zell asked with solemn in his words.

"We all got in big trouble," Quistis smiled.

"Then… what about my parents in Balamb?" he asked the obvious.

"The Dinchts in Balamb must have adopted you," Quistis reasoned.

"Yep, that's probably it," Irvine agreed.

"I was there…" Zell mumbled now with his mouth curving up in a memory.

__

~Flash Back~

"Yoooo! C'mon! Stop it! Matwyn, help!!!" Zell screamed.

"Cry-Baby-Ze-ell!" Seifer teased him from across the bed, "Nah-na-na-na-na-nah!!!"  
Zell pounded the ground with his foot and yelled, "Stop teasing me, Seifer!"

"Oh my goodness!" Quistis screeched watching them chase each other around the bed.

"Seifer my Archenemy!" Zell screamed as the two began to roll around the floor in a fight.

~End Flash Back~

"WOW!" Selphie exclaimed, "Seifer was there too!"

Seifer was always Seifer. Zell…always crying and screaming. Irvine…even chasing after Selphie then. Selphie…always full of energy. Quistis…difficult to deal with.

"Seifer was there, too," Irvine confirmed and leaned against the basketball pole, "Except for Rinoa, we were all there."

"Heeey that means-" Selphie chirped and everyone glanced toward me.

"Yeah…" I replied, "I was there too. I…I was always waiting for Sis to come back. Sis…Elle…Ellone. So Ellone was Sis. She was a bit older than us, and we all used to call Sis. Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer, Ellone, and myself…" I nodded, "Yeah I'm not sure what the meaning behind all this is, but we were definitely together."

"You mean, Sis is Ellone?" Zell asked still hung up on it.

Selphie bounced and added, "She's the one that takes us back to Laguna's period."

"She said she wanted to change the past," I continued the interrogation of her, "I don't know why…"

"There can only be one reason for that," Quistis concluded with her arms folded.

"She must not be happy with the present," Selphie finished.

Zell held an enthusiastic fist up and exclaimed, "If that's the case, I'm definitely up for helpin' her! She's part of our orphanage gang!"

Selphie pointed at Zell while hopping on her heels and teased, "You didn't even remember who she was!"  
"Hey Selphie," Irvine reminded messing up her hair, "That goes for you, too!"

Selphie giggled finally gaining back her good cheer.

"Everyone was fond of Sis…" Irvine remembered, "but you Squall, you kept hoggin' her for yourself."

"That's because she really was my sister!" I told him and changed the subject, "This is really strange. I don't think I was adopted because of the way I am. Probably the same with Seifer, too. We must have been at Garden by the age of five… Even so, he's never mentioned anything about growing up in an orphanage. And nothing crossed my mind when I see him, either. Don't you find that odd?"

"That IS strange!" Selphie agreed, "In my case, I had loads of fun after going to Trabia. That's probably why I forgot all about my childhood. But I don't know what's up with you guys! It's so odd that you would forget!"

"I remember. Yes I remember now," Quistis realized, "Things didn't work out too well at my new home. So I came to Garden at the age of ten. That was when I first noticed Seifer and Squall. They were always fighting."

"Yeah," I affirmed with memories flooding my mind, "Quistis used to break us up."

"Yes!" Quistis rang, "That's right! Seifer was a kid who always needed to be center of attention. But Squall always used to ignore him… But eventually they would end up fighting. Squall, could have easily walked away from it, but always took up the challenge. He should've just ignored him, but Squall almost in tears, would say, 'I gotta do my best by myself. Or else I won't be able to see Sis.' I guess I was always trying to take Sis…I mean Ellone's place. I tried, but to no avail…Even after becoming an instructor, I couldn't stop thinking about Squall. I thought it was…love. I had to hide my feelings because I was an instructor, but I've come to realize it wasn't. It was my childhood feelings as a big sister that lingered."

"A misunderstood love?" Quistis whispered to me, "Actually, I had completely give up when Rinoa came into the picture."

What did she mean by that? Was it obvious for what I felt for Rinoa?

"Hey! It must be the same for Seifer!" Quistis concluded, "I'm sure he has forgotten his childhood, too. But whenever he sees Squall, his inner feelings start to boil, and…"

Zell crossed his legs, placed a hand on his hip and questioned, "Is that why he's always pickin' fights with Squall and me?"

"Why is it that we forgot?" I put forth the most plaguing question, "We grew up together as kids… How's that possible…?"

"How about this?" Irvine proposed, "The price to pay for using the GF. The GF provides us its power, but the GF makes its own place inside our brain…"

"So you're saying that the area is where our memories are stored?" Quistis assumed, "No…! That's just a rumor the GF critics are spreading."

"So if we keep relying on the GF, we won't be able to remember a lot of things?" Zell asked a bit shaken up at the thought of forgetting his own life.

"There's no way Headmaster Cid would allow such a dangerous thing!" Quistis argued.

"Then how is it that I remember, while everyone else has forgotten?" Irvine put to question, "In my case I hadn't junctioned a GF until recently. That's why I remember a lot more than you guys."

Quistis held her chin in thought and asked, "How about you, Selphie? Your first experience with the GF was when you came to Balamb Garden, right?"

"…Yeah," she answered then swung her arms in contradiction, "I have a confession to make! When I was 12, I went on an outdoor training session. I found a GF inside one of the monsters I defeated… I junctioned that GF for a while. So I have experience with GF, too. But…but, it's really weird! I can't remember the name of the GF!"

"It must be the GF's fault," Quistis panicked, "What should we do?"

"What should we do?" I repeated, "Nothing."

Zell stomped on the ground angered by my remark. "What do you mean nothing?!" he yelled.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, "You wanna stop using GF now? As long as we continue fighting, we're indebted to the powers of the GF. If there's a price to pay for that, I'll gladly pay it."

Selphie rocked side to side on her heels while holding her arms outstretched suggested, "Heeeey, I know! Let's all keep a diary! That way we'll always have something to remind us!"

"Are you sure that's what you want?! Maybe… that's for the best," Zell wondered while slumping over, "Yeah… I don't care if I forget about my childhood, when Seifer used to pick on me. What's important to me now, is having the power to protect my parents in Balamb. They adopted me. There's no way I'm lettin' go of that power!"

Quistis's face grew pale all of a sudden. "Hey do you all remember Matron?" she asked as flashes of memories came haunting back.

"She was always wearin' black…" Zell trailed off.

"Let's see…" Selphie thought aloud.

"I see a resemblance. Matron… they look alike," Zell mumbled.

I held my head in remembrance of the only mother I knew. I closed my eyes and remembered that long silk dress she always wore and her long raven hair that flowed almost down to her knees.

"Wait… I just pictured her face," Selphie thought aloud with panic in her throat.

I too now pictured her face. Matron… she looked stunningly like the sorceress. My stomach tightened with nerves. No… 

"Look alike?" Irvine repeated Zell, "Nah, that's not it. Matron's name is Edea Kramer. Matron IS Sorceress Edea."

All coloration in the four of our faces vanished. My stomach tightened from shock and the realization of everything. Why hadn't I seen it before? I felt as though I were about to faint. No wonder Irvine was so hesitant to snipe her. His job was to kill his only mother. Our only mother. To think that we all went up against her. Fought her. We all wanted to kill her. But why? She mustn't remember either or else she wouldn't have wanted to kill us… Why?  
"Why?" Irvine stated the word that echoed in my mind, "You're wondering why Matron would take over a country, or fire missiles and what not? At this point, we probably wouldn't comprehend it even if we talked about it."

"Hear me out," Irvine continued, "SeeD and Garden were all Matron's idea, right? I'm not a SeeD, but I share the same feeling with all of you. SeeDs are supposed to fight the sorceress, right?"

I held my head in concentration trying to make sense of this huge puzzle. Just when I cleared the confusion this comes into play. This is so strange. It was when I was being tortured by Seifer. He wanted to know what SeeD was. Matron should know…Matron is Sorceress Edea. There's no denying that. What does this all mean?

"Squall are you listening?" Irvine snapped me out of my daze, "So like… this is what I wanted to say," he held his chin in thought while look up at the sky, "Let's see… oh yeah. I understand what Rinoa's saying. I understand, but still I'm gonna fight. I want to stay true to everything I stood for. I'm sure it's the same for everyone. That's why I thought it'd be best if everyone knew we would have to face Matron." 

"You've all heard this before. How life has infinite possibilities," he held his palm up, "I don't believe that one bit. There weren't many paths for me to choose. Sometimes, there would only be one. For the limited possibilities I faced, the choices I made have brought me this far," he tipped his hat, "That's why I value the path I have chosen. I want to hold true the path that HAD to be taken." 

"I know our opponent is Matron, whom we all love very much. We might lose something very important on account of the GF but I don't mind. It's not like I drifted here on the tides of fate. I'm here because I chose to be here. And most importantly… we all grew up together. But due to various circumstances, we were all separated."

"As a kid, you couldn't really go out on your own… There were no paths to take… All I did was just cry," Irvine slightly saluted and continued, "But… somehow, we're together again. Just like old times, though a lot has changed," he swung his arm out emphasizing his words, "We're not kids anymore… We're strong enough to take care of ourselves. Make our own decisions. We're confronting a big one right now."

He slammed a fist into his hand like Zell would, "Do we fight Matron or not? I say we fight… Shoot for a common goal…Hey, at least it'll keep us together a little longer."

Now Zell slammed his fist into his palm and exclaimed, "Yeah. Let's do it! We can't run from her for the rest of our lives."

Selphie bowed her head and expressed, "It's just such a bummer… I can't believe we have to fight Matron."

"I know," Quistis agreed softly, "But Zell's right. We can't run from her forever."

"Rinoa," I called out to her as she looked up from the ring she stared at tied around her neck, "It's up to you. We're gonna fight… I think it's the only way we can move on with our lives," I held my hand at my chest and the other I laid at her shoulder, "If that makes any sense at all, come with us." The bunch of them gestured in their own way encouraging Rinoa to come with us.

"Look look!" Selphie pointed to the sky jumping high into the air.

We all looked up into the sky to see flakes of snowfall from the heavens down to earth. The little white icicles floated down like feather from an angel. They landed on our clothing and the ground freezing us more but we did mind. I felt like a kid again my heart almost filling the void that rotted me away.

"A gift from the faeries!" Selphie expressed and chucked a snowball at Irvine.

He chased after her with giggles sounding through out the area. Just like old times…

"Yo, you wanna go check out Edea's orphanage?" Zell asked.

"We might find a clue as to why Matron turned out like this," Quistis reasoned.

It probably has to do with something that happened in the past. But the past is the past. It's over, done with.

"Despite what truth we find," I told them, "It's not going to change the present. But… I wanna see, too. I don't know what we'll find, but let's head for Edea's house."

Selphie screamed as Irvine picked her up and hauled her toward Garden with Quistis and Zell following close behind.

Rinoa and I remained in the court. She looked distant and scared. I wanted to comfort her more than anything. There was nothing I could do now. I was going to let myself go.

"I guess that's it," I told her placing my hands on her shoulders, "We're fighting."

"You guys are fearless," she commented with a small smile.

Fearless? I don't think that's quite right. If you think to hard, you become lost… I think that's what everyone's afraid of…

"I wish we didn't have to fight either," I told her, "I'm scared of what might happen to all of you. Scared that I'll lose you."

She looked up into my eyes. Her chocolate orbs stared into my blue crystalline ones with wonderment.

"I'm so distant because I'm afraid. Afraid that I'll lose you and the others. I'm afraid to be alone. I want to have friends, but I'm scared if I grow to attached and you guys disappear that I won't be able to handle the pain."

"Oh Squall," Rinoa soothed and hugged me tight in her grip, "I'll be here for you as long as possible."

I embraced her back wanting to never let go. My heart beat wildly as I closed my eyes at her soft touch. I was so relieved to finally let go. My heart soared with the void that was in me finally filled. Filled with Rinoa. I felt like a bird with broken wings finally healed. I just hoped that my wings, my heart wouldn't break again, wouldn't have to part from Rinoa… but the future holds many possibilities whether for the good or for the bad…

I stood aboard the bridge adjusting the black SeeD uniform I wore. I had let Quistis and Xu off duty to take a break from all the pressure. Nida and I remained working, as I directed him toward the old stone orphanage that we all used to live in. I didn't know exactly where to go but I had a general idea.

Nida controlled the navigation and squinted with a touch of shock in his brown eyes. He picked up the pair of binoculars and looked out in the distance. I shielded my eyes with my hand to focus on what he had seen.

"Squall, take a look," he told me and offered the binoculars.

I peered into them and quickly adjusted the focus to see the red Galbadian Garden. My stomach flipped at the site.

"What do you think?" Nida asked curious.

They probably know we're here, too. If not, we'll make the first move.

I held my palm up and answered, "The battle is inevitable."

He nodded and replied, "The sorceress is with them, huh? So this is going to be the final battle?"

"I hope so."

Nida nodded and continued navigating forward.

What should I do first? I have to give orders to everybody. It's my responsibility. I have to try to keep it simple. If I give out too many orders, it could lead to chaos.

I held my head in concentration and frustration. What should I say?! Come on, think! There's no time!

"Give out your orders when your ready," Nida encouraged noticing my distress.

"This is Commander Leonhart speaking," I announced over the intercom, "This is an emergency so listen carefully. We're going into battle against Galbadia Garden. As you may all know, Seifer is with them. I plan to settle everything, once and for all, with this battle. The Garden will proceed straight ahead. Set speed at 50% in case we need to take evasive maneuvers."

"First and second class Sabers assemble in the parking lot. Those with MG rank three or above, head for the second floor deck and await instructions. Be sure to warm up. We must concentrate our forces at the front gate and quad. If your student ID number is even, report to the quad. If it's odd report to the front gate."

"Will SeeDs Trepe, Tilmitt, and Dincht, come up to the bridge right away! Those who have student ID numbers ending with an eight, take care of the junior classmen. Cafeteria team, collect all the hot dogs and store everything in the secret shelter. Don't leave any for the enemy."

Nida turned toward me and commented, "I think that was a bit unnecessary."

I held my head. What am I thinking?

"Hey, hey, hey, what's up?" Irvine asked from below the bridge, "I'm not invited?"

I took the elevator down to see Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine all gathered around wearing the Balamb SeeD uniforms.

He slightly shrugged in gesture and exclaimed, "I thought I was apart of the gang. Why am I always the odd man out?"

"Sorry about that," I quickly apologized. I had too much to think about to call everyone.

Selphie jumped in a jumping jack but lifted up her legs high in the air. "Whoo-hoo!" she shouted, "Garden vs. the sorceress. The Final Battle. This is so exciting!"

"What do you want us to do?" Quistis asked getting to the point.

"I want you guys to help me lead the others," I replied placing my hand at my hip, "When Zell gets here, we'll divide into two teams."

"Zell…?" Selphie asked fidgeting, "Uh… I think he's taking a nap. Yeah, that's right. He said he hasn't slept at all lately."

"What?" Quistis asked confused, "…Oh yeah."

I turned around to see Irvine shake his head in their stupidity.

"What are you guys talking about?" I questioned now utterly suspicious.

"Nothing," Quistis replied innocently, "It's our little secret."

I held my head in concentration. What's he doing? We don't have any time!

I swung my arm out and boasted, "I'm going to the quad, who's coming with me?"

"I am! I am!" Selphie cheered while jumping.

"Me too," Irvine agreed.

"Quistis, find Zell," I ordered, "You guys work together and lead the team at the front gate."

She saluted and agreed, "Alright!"

Irvine, Selphie and I boarded the elevator and I was about to push the button when Quistis burst open the door.

"Squall, what about Rinoa?" she asked.

I folded my arms. Rinoa…."You guys take care of her," I told her knowing I could trust Quistis with any task.

I pressed the second floor button as Quistis smiled a farewell.

On the second floor I noticed people just standing around, which angered me. Didn't they hear my orders?!

"What about you guys?" I asked the three standing people.

The guy to the right answered, "Fire Platoon level three trainee, sir!"

The other boy replied, "Fire Platoon, level one trainee, sir!"

And the girl in the middle stated, "Rescue Team A, medic, sir!"

"You two head for the deck," I ordered, "Medic, report to defense team."

"Yes, sir!!!" they saluted and did as they were told.

The three of us boarded the elevator again now to the first floor.

Various SeeDs, Cadets, Sabers, MG's, and many other classes scattered about he main halls in a frenzy to prepare their duty. Soldiers lined the main entrances of the wings of Garden. A long line of people stood at attention at the main entrance of the Quad.

We entered it to see various soldiers already lined up with orders. Who could have already ordered them? I trotted down the steps to see Zell in uniform giving out tasks to the line of soldiers.

"Alright, listen up!" he announced, "This is the big one, guys! We gotta win, no matter what!"

I stood next to him and he suddenly turned.

"S'up, Squall!" he greeted raising a fist, "I got this place covered."

"I thought you were sleeping?" I asked unsure.

"Oh…?" he inquired then somehow knew what I was talking about, "Yeah, y-your announcement woke me up! My student ID is even, so I'm supposed to be here, right?"

I nodded.

"Yo, Squall come here for a sec," he beckoned and walked off to the side.

He held his head low nervously, began to scratch it and explained, "It's about your ring. This might not be the time, but…"

What is it?  
He held his fist up and boasted, "Give me your ring, will ya? I just wanna borrow it for a while. I wont' lose it or anything. C'mon, what do you say?"

I shook my head. "Why do you need it?"

He held his hip and stuttered, "Uh… I can't tell you that," He held up his fist in urgency, "C'mon just give it to me. You can trust me."

What the hell… I like this ring…I…guess it's all right if he just wants to borrow it…

I looked down at my hand with the silver lion ring. I had it with me since I can last remember… I took a hold of it and began to pull. Hell it was stuck on there! I yanked it hard, causing my finger to grow raw.

I held it out to him in my palm slowly and warned, "Don't lose it."

Zell cleaned his hand quickly by rubbing it on his pants and cautiously took it. He suddenly threw his fist up and jumped high into the air and shouted, "YEAH! THANKS MAN! I didn't think you were gonna give it to me. Rinoa is gonna be so happy!"

"Rinoa?" I asked.

Zell pounded his chest with his fist and exclaimed, "Alright, Squall! Leave this place to me!"

We walked back over where Selphie and Irvine stood to see Quistis and Rinoa sprinting down the steps.

"Zell you're here," Quistis realized.

"Guys, I'm gonna fight, too," Rinoa told us, "I don't wanna just hide. I know I can fight. I want to fight alongside everyone."

"I hope this is the last time we have to fight in our home," Zell commented.

"The enemy will most likely try to come through here. So we'll definitely have to hold them off here," Quistis reasoned.

I walked up to Rinoa who stood at the foot of the steps.

"I have to fight," she expressed, "To prove to myself that I can do it… That I belong with you guys."

I paused at her words. I just hoped she would survive. I'm sure Zell and Quistis would never let anything happen to her, and if she tagged along with me I'd be too worried about her to give any orders.

"Take care of yourself," I told her softly.

She nodded about to say something but the intercom cut her off, "Commander, get back to the bridge right now!"

Selphie, Irvine, and I sprinted toward the bridge as fast as we could. We dodged the mass crowds of soldiers gathering at the front gate and dashed into the elevator, finally making it to the bridge.

"Look!" Nida pointed out and tossed me the binoculars.

I stared into them to see Seifer standing atop the red Garden with a mass of Galbadian Soldiers on either side of him on motorcycles. His gray overcoat swayed in the wind as his hair tossed around while he smirked deviously.

"Seifer is in charge over there," Nida informed, "They're heading right for us!"

I swung my arm out and ordered, "Just keep going!"

I peered back into the binoculars to see Seifer swing his hand down and the motorcycles roar to life. The soldiers gunned the gas flying over the gap between the two Gardens. Their soldiers made contact front on.

"We're gonna crash!!!" Nida warned.

I swung my arm out to the side and shouted, "Go right!!!"

The two Gardens smashed together as all four of us tumbled off balance and onto the ground. Nida quickly grabbed the helm and tilted Garden straight again. Like a sea of waves the Galbadian Army and SeeDs made their way onto Balamb.

"The enemy Garden is right by us! Quad and Gate team watch out!" I shouted over the intercom.

"Let's go help them out at the front gate!" I barked toward Selphie and Irvine.

We sprinted as fast as we could to the elevator a waiting the attack. **Ding. **The doors opened and we made our way straight into the battle down the stairs.

"Squall!" Xu shouted coming around the corner and meeting us, "They're coming in from the front gate!"

"Alright," I acknowledged, "I'm here to lead the attack."

At the main gate I gathered everyone's attention and commanded, "Okay, all SeeDs lead the attack at front line! FL's back them up! MG's wait here for any advanced Galbadians. Don't let them come through no matter what!!!"

"Squall!" Zell caught my attention as I drew out my gunblade, "Rinoa's in trouble!!!"

"She's in danger!" Quistis added.

Damn!!!

"Commander!" Nida called over the intercom, "The enemy is attacking the classroom. The junior classmen are there. We have to do something."

"Squall," Xu shouted, "the enemy is headed this way!"

"SQUALL DID YOU HEAR ME?!!!" Zell shouted angered.

"YEAH!!!" I yelled back frustrated with all of the tasks I had to take on, "But she's not the only one in danger!"

"Didn't think you were so heartless, Squall. Rinoa is gonna die!" Irvine put forth, "Don't you realize that?!"

I held my head in utter frustration. This was too much for me to handle. I had to lead the gate attack, assist the quad defense, protect the junior classmen, direct Nida's coordinates, and save Rinoa. I HAD to save her. But I couldn't; there isn't any time. Damn! Just when I open up to her this happens!

We have to divide into three groups then.

"Quistis, you go with Xu and lead the gate attack," I ordered knowing she could be trusted with such a huge responsibility.

"Alright!" she saluted and sprinted off into the battle.

I swung my arm out in anger and commanded, "Irvine, Selphie, come with me. We'll head for the classroom. Zell, you help Rinoa."

I narrowed my eyes toward him almost scaring him. "Do whatever in takes, alright?!"

He pounded his chest with enthusiasm and exclaimed, "Leave it to me!"

The Gardens clashed once more, vibrating the floor, which slipped us as we dashed back to the elevator.

"Squall! Go to the second floor classroom," Nida directed over the intercom, "The enemy is coming in from the sky!"

We crammed into the elevator as I scrambled to press two.

We busted through into the classroom as the Galbadians smashed through the glass window. Glass flew everywhere as the students hurdled to protect the screaming children. I winced as the glass sliced my knuckles, but I stood at a fight stance angrier than ever.

"Dispose of Garden as planned!" one of the eight shouted.

"Dispose?" Irvine repeated in question as he loaded bullets into his shotgun.

"You little SeeD twerps!" another commented.

I had enough of all this! I held my gunblade close to my heart surging all my energy into the steel sword.

Selphie swung her fail over her head and down upon the green suited Galbadian soldier. "Take that you scum!" she retorted and belted him on the side of his head knocking him unconscious.

Irvine retaliated with a spray of bullets toward the remaining soldiers. Two clutched their stomachs and fell to the ground with death.

"Blasting Zone!!!" I shouted my limit with fury.

I held up the handle of my gunblade close to my chin as a beam of light formed strait up from the blade. I swung my blade down crashing the beam with it onto the soldiers. The light vaporized the five left into nothing but dust.

If we were back at the gate, we could have stopped the whole army with the three of us.

"Good work," I told the students guarding the children, "Take them somewhere safe."

"Yes, sir!" the blonde SeeD saluted, "C'mon guys let's go," she ordered.

"Squall! Commander Leonhart!" Nida shouted over the intercom again, "Come to the bridge. Dr. Kadowaki is here."

What does she want? I don't have time for this!

The trio of us broke out into the hall as we heard another loud crash. I fell off my balance and smashed into a nearby wall pounding my shoulder. I cried out and held it dropping my gunblade as I knelt down. I looked up to see various other students on the floor as well. Irvine helped Selphie up and she picked up my gunblade. With concern in his eyes, Irvine offered a hand of assistance.

I took it as I moaned more. Damn! This is all I need.

We boarded the elevator to the bridge and the doors opened to reveal Dr. Kadowaki.

"What's the situation?" she asked me as I looked up at her a pained from the fact we were losing, the throbbing in my shoulder, and the thought of Rinoa hurt.

"We were able to stop the first two waves of attack," I notified, "But our forces aren't looking too good. Many are injured. If they send anther wave, I don't think we can hold them."

Quistis entered with a pale expression as she breathed hard from battle.

"How's your team?" the doctor asked.

"Not good," she replied, "The force at the front gate is still holding its ground but barely…"

"So…looks like this is it," Dr. Kadowaki commented with her head down cast.

My stomach tightened. I felt as though I were about to faint or get sick.

Quistis folded her arms and reasoned, "Their Garden has more experienced fighters. On the other hand, most of our troops are students who are still in training. Like Squall said, one more wave and we might be finished."

I held my head trying to think of a plan. Maybe I should've focussed on our defense in the beginning instead of concentrating on attack. I remembered Rinoa… Hopefully Zell saved her. Yeah, he probably already did and is heading up here now.

"Seifer is with them right?" the doctor asked as she tended to my shoulder, "You said it yourself. There's no way you can run from him…It's kind of like your destiny to face him. Looks like it's now or never! You've come this far already. What is there to think about? You're not gonna run away are you?" 

Never!

I swung my arm out as soon as she finished tying the bandage. "There's no way I'm gonna run from him! Besides attacking them might be our only chance. The only problem is how are we going to board their Garden?"

Irvine threw his arms down and suggested, "Say, how about if we crash into their Garden? I know it sounds crazy but at least we'll be able to get in. Their pilot's been ramming us all along. I'm sure Nida can do it, too!"

I nodded. "We have no choice. Let's do it."

Zell busted through the doors shook up and panicked.

"Where's Rinoa?!" I demanded.

He breathed hard from running and explained with his arms in a shrug, "Sorry, man. There's nothing I can do! There's no way to get to the quad! Those bastards have the area barricaded." He slumped over as the color from my face drained, "Man! The only way we can get to her is by going over the roof or flying there."

I held my head with my eyes welling up. Rinoa… Just when I finally reached out to you, when I opened my heart, when you made me realize the joy I was missing because of the fear of losing you, you die on me. My heart ached with a new pain. It was completely different from the time I lost my sister, Ellone. It was as if someone tore my heart from my very body and tossed it in a blender. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't save her…

"Whoa wait a minute," Irvine halted as he saw me cover my expression, "You just gave up on her, didn't you?"

I turned to look up at him with my eyebrows tilted up and eyes watery.

"Listen," he soothed in a soft voice and pointed to me, "Do me a favor. YOU go help Rinoa. It may be too late, but don't give up until you're CERTAIN that there's nothing more you can do!"

But I had so much to do. So much that was my responsibility. I replied with my voice cracking, "I-I have to lead the attack."

"I don't care what you have to do!" Irvine expressed, "Just do it…please! For Rinoa!"

"Listen to Irvine," Quistis told me swinging her arms down, "Squall, she's one of us."

"What are you waiting for?!" Selphie exclaimed throwing her arms down, "I can't believe you!"

"C'mon, Squall!" Zell added, "Please! It's gotta be you! You're the only one that CAN save her!!!"

"I'll take everyone inside Galbadia Garden," Irvine offered before I could reply, "Don't worry. I know the place like the back of my hand."

"We'll clear a path," Quistis went on, "Once Squall arrives, we'll move in."

I held my head again in thought. If I go to Rinoa and find her dead, I'll die myself. To see it would be way worse than it is already. Why hope more? She's gone. I coughed to cover my sob of agony. I refused to let anyone know me more than the cold-hearted commander. I won't open up to anyone else! Not after this!

"Squall you're forgetting something very important," Dr. Kadowaki mentioned as she pulled my over to the bridge elevator.

She handed me the intercom and urged, "Talk to your men, Squall. Encourage them. As their leader, it's your duty. You probably don't know, but everybody looks up to you. They like you."

"Yeah, Squall," Nida agreed, "Everyone thinks of you as their leader in the class before you became commander. We all wanted to be the perfect soldier like you."

I nodded slowly and pressed the button.

"......Everybody, this is Squall Leonhart," I announced, "How's everyone doing? You're all probably too tired to even stand up after all the fighting. But I want everyone to listen to me...We still have a chance to win, and I need your help."

"This is going to be our final battle. We're going to attack them before they come in again. To do that, we're going to head straight into their Garden. So I want everyone to prepare for a major collision. Take care of all the junior classmen."

"Irvine, Quistis, Zell and Selphie will lead the attack into their Garden. As for everyone else, please support them if you can."

"SeeD was formed to fight the sorceress; at least, that's what I heard. And Garden was created to train SeeDs. So this battle is Garden's destiny and also our destiny. It's a grueling battle, and I'm sure you guys are all exhausted. But I don't want to have any regrets. I don't want anyone to look back and regret this day. So just this once, I want you guys to give everything you've got! For yourselves and for me!"

Dr. Kadowaki smiled as I clamped the intercom back onto the control panel with a sigh. "You did great," she commented, "That was wonderful. Okay! Let's bash into them!"

As I boarded the elevator Garden began to shake furiously. I held out my arms to keep my balance and pressed button two by mistake.

****

Ding. The doors opened for me to see a female student in a worried mess.

"Please help me!" she begged, "Mark is gone! Please help me find him!"

Damn it! I didn't have time for this. If there's a chance she's still alive I had to take the opportunity now!

I flew around the corner and skidded to a halt to find a blonde kid cadet on the floor in a fit. He reminded me of Seifer or Zell as a child.

"Hey kid are you all right?" I asked kneeling beside him.

"Yeah," he replied wiping tears from his face.

"There's a person waiting for you down the hall. I want you to go over to her okay?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly the door to the balcony smashed down from the force of the Galbadian Soldier. The green suited man floated above ground on one of those flying contraptions their Garden used to board ours.

The kid ran in a terror down the hall as the soldier shoved me on the ground. I stood up and backed into the emergency exit.

The soldier rammed me into the wall causing me to holler out in pain. What am I going to do? I can't do anything in the corner…

That's it! I slowly and cautiously pressed the emergency exit button just before the soldier rammed me.

The exit's ramp folded open as we tumbled out the door and into the sky. I clung onto the rope that hung just below the soldier's seat.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as to how high up we were. If one of us should fall…

The soldier skidded down onto the rope and swung an unexpected punch to my face. I cried out at the hit and evaded another attack. Next, I kicked him in the stomach nearly knocking him off balance.

The flying machine floated above Garden's great battle. Various magic skidded across the field as SeeDs clashed swords with one another. Battle cries could be heard as I glanced down to see Irvine and the others leading the attack. Selphie shouted my name as I turned my gaze back to the soldier.

I pulled my fist back and slammed my cut knuckles into his cheek as he throttled me with his sword.

We sailed over Balamb Garden again this time excruciatingly close to Garden's circular 'wings'. With one swift kick I knocked him off the rope as he screamed for dear life.

I climbed to the top directing the machine's controls to go up. I flew across Balamb and Galbadia Garden's roofs to the area of the quad. My heart pounded tenfold to see Rinoa hanging on to her life at the edge of the Quad.

"RINOA!!!" I shouted her name over the wind that whipped through my hair and clothing.

"Squall!!!" she yelled back with excitement.

I lowered the machine so she could grip the cord. She clung on to the line with utter joy that she would be alive.

The wind blew her hair back as her sleeveless coat cascaded in the wind.

I lowered the machine to the battlefield with Rinoa jumping off first. I slammed my feet to the ground and sent the contraption high into the air.

The battle was intense and too dangerous to stick around. I held out my gunblade and snatched Rinoa's hand.

"Squall! Over there's the entrance!" She pointed to the left.

I began to sprint toward the door dragging her along making my way through the violent crowd.

A water spell flew our way as I pulled Rinoa and myself out of its path. Screams and shouts could be heard along with gunfire and missiles. Clashed of swords and weapons sent florescent spikes everywhere. I could barely make out who was who by the crowds of people. 

We crossed the intersection of the two Gardens. A roar of a Galbadian motorcycle could be heard as he gunned toward us. I stood my ground to Rinoa's nerves. With a swift swipe of my gunblade I knocked the soldier off the bike and proceeded ahead.

The battle over here lay with many more experienced fighters and much more Galbadians.

I slammed my sword into an on coming Galbadian SeeDs blade. I shoved my gunblade up smashing the sword out of his hand and quickly slitting his stomach.

With another ten paced dashed we remained surrounded with three Galbadians on either side of us.

"Double Blizaga!" Rinoa shouted the spell.

Ice froze the two soldiers that remained in font of us as and Iceberg shot up and quickly shattered along with the soldier.

I turned my gaze to the one behind us but Xu blocked him from attacking us with a Fire spell.

Rinoa and I proceeded along our way obliterating anyone in our path. Finally in a heap of gasped breath we arrived at the front door.

I leaned against the wall feeling safe with the battle at least a half a mile away from here.

"Squall, thank you!" Rinoa obliged standing rather close.

I held my palm up and replied, "It was, ahh…don't worry about it. It was my job. We're still under contract. And it was everybody else's idea, too. And I just happened to find you."

She covered her mouth as she began to laugh. Why was I making an excuse? I really did want to save her and there was no denying that I didn't have feelings for her.

"So like I said don't worry about it," I realized how much I was covering for my true feelings. Was it obvious?

She nodded. "You know something. I couldn't afford to fall off that cliff and die. I have something very important that belongs to you. I can't die until I give it back to you, right?"

Yeah, I thought, my heart. Give it back, so I won't have to worry about you. Feel anything like that again.

She clasped her necklace with now two rings around it. She held it out still around her neck and explained, "Zell gave it to me, see? I've been holding on to it."

I clenched a fist and sighed with anger. I'm gonna kill him…

I held a hand on my chest and elaborated, "That's my favorite ring. You'd better give it back."

"I'm sure it is. It's a cool looking ring. What's this monster on it anyway?"

"It's not a monster. It's a lion. Lions are known for their great strength and pride."

Rinoa rubbed the ground with her foot and commented, "Hmm… great strength… pride… kinda like you, Squall."

"I wish…"

She looked up at me staring directly into my eyes with her head cocked. "You know did anyone ever tell you that you have the eye's of the lion?"

I stared back at her wondering what she meant.

"So does this lion of yours have a name?" she asked.

I held my hand up in gesture. "Of course. It's Griever."

"So that's what you call it. You know Zell said he'll make me one exactly like it. Who knows, maybe I can become like a lion, too." She clapped her hands together and swung them around in excitement, "That'd be crazy huh?! I mean, everyone might, y'know get the wrong idea about us."

If its' so crazy, why do you sound so delighted? I smiled warmly with the thought of us together. Everyone's trying to make us a couple. It's so obvious even I can tell.

"You sound like you want them to get the wrong idea," I teased wondering her reaction.

She jolted her head back with a nervous laugh. She shook her hand close to her chest and replied, "No-no-no-no-no!"

"Well…everyone's waiting. Rinoa, let's go."

She nodded and sprinted closer, directly before the door. "Okay!" she saluted, "let's go."

I took her hand and opened the gate with my gunblade held in the other.

I peered down the hall to see Irvine and the others waiting. Zell paced the floor, Selphie and Irvine leaned against the wall with arms folded, while Quistis tapped her foot.

"Rinoa!!!" Selphie shouted her name as she sprinted toward us her voice echoing against the desolate walls.

"You're here!" Zell exclaimed throwing a fist up.

"Are you all right?" Quistis asked.

Rinoa tossed her hair to the side with a bright smiling nod.

"The sorceress should be here somewhere," Irvine informed gloomy looking down the hall to the right.

I swung my arm out to the side and projected, "Forget about the past! She's our enemy now! Don't think twice for a second. There's no way we can fight her like that. I, for one, can't."

They nodded in approval.

"She chose to fight and become our enemy," I continued, "We chose to fight back. We have no choice. At least I'd like to think so."

I held my head puzzled. Seems like I'm the only one who's confused… I guess there's no need to say anything.

"We're still listening," Rinoa told me grazing my arm with her hand, "Squall, we want to know how you feel."

I looked down at her and then at everyone else. "I'll tell you later…After we all get out of this. Let's go," I replied.

Irvine led us around to the right corner then up a flight of stairs. There on guard stood Rajin and Fujin. We all readied our weapons.

"Let's just go… Let's get it over with, ya know," Rajin urged but stopped when Fujin held out a hand.

"REQUEST," she stated melancholy flashing in her eyes.

"We're leavin' Seifer up to you now, ya know?" he told us waving his arms around, "We don't know what's going on anymore, ya know? We just want the old Seifer back, ya know?"

I folded my arms looking down in thought. Seifer…he probably thinks he can't go back now. But the last time I saw him, he didn't seem right either.

I nodded. "Alright," I assured them.

"FATIGUED," Fujin complained holding her stomach.

"Here you go!" Selphie chirped handing them her super-loaded caffeine candy.

Fujin smiled as she took the tiny gift. "THANKS," she obliged and gave Selphie a key card, "SORCERESS."

"That key leads to the sorceress up at the top floor, ya know," Rajin elaborated, "Get the old Seifer back for us, ya know?!"

I nodded as Irvine showed us the way to the elevator. We climbed a third set of stairs to a door. Irvine slid the card through the reader opening the electronic lock. The door lifted up as a mass of light nearly blinded us.

We sprinted down the steps it led to and halted at the balcony.

"Why's everyone just standing around?" Selphie asked looking down at the basketball court below, "We can jump that!"

She suddenly flung herself off the cliff. Irvine hurried to grab her but ended up falling off. The two landed on the tarmac with a **clunk**; Selphie on her boots and Irvine painfully on his butt.

Rinoa followed them behind with a huge playful smile landing next to Selphie. The two girls helped a complaining Irvine up while Quistis leaped off herself.

"After you," Zell smiled nervously.

Heh yeah right. He would never jump. I took a hold of him and tossed him over the edge. He screamed like a girl and landed atop of Irvine.

I landed on my feet with a smile as Irvine shoved a crying Zell off him. The girls laughed hysterically but abruptly remained composed remembering the mission.

We entered through the glass doors to a new hall. White crystal chandeliers sparkled the reflected light onto the gray painted walls. The curtainless windows sprung in a vast amount of light even though the hall remained rather dark. I realized that it was the brink of the evening with the sun setting. Playing cards lay scattered across the floor along with a bottle of spilt water.

Irvine motioned for us to follow around another corner to a set of black metallic stairs. We passed the waiting room where we were falsely informed of Seifer's death.

We stood in front of the elevator to the sorceress's quarters. This was it. Irvine slid the card through the readier as we crammed the six of us into an elevator that held three.

The doors opened as I took in a deep breath. There, just before us stood Seifer leaning on his gunblade as though it were a cane. The sorceress smiled malevolently as she sat in what seemed like a mass of tied floating silk curtains. I couldn't tell for the area had been poorly lit and oddly fogged.

We advanced toward them with weapons ready.

Seifer with open arms still holding his gunblade expressed, "Oh, you guys shouldn't have… I was gonna come visit you at my old home."

I swung my arm out in anger. "Shut up!" I yelled.

He held his palm up. "Did you guys come to fight Matron? After all she's done for us?"

His words stung like alcohol on a deep wound. I gritted my teeth but held my ground.

He gestured toward Selphie with his gunblade and a smirk, "Selphie, right? I wish we had time to get to know each other."

"Nahhh. You're not my type," Selphie remarked.

He fell his gaze onto Irvine and swung his arms. "Hey, you're a Galbadian student. Get over here!"

Irvine adjusted his hat and replied, "I'm happy right here, thank you."

"Hey chicken-wuss," Seifer commented with venom in his voice, "Lot's happened between us, eh?"

"Yeah," Zell agreed angered while slamming his fist into his hand, "I'm dyin' to get even!"

"Instructor Trepe," Seifer called with open arms innocently, "I'm still one of your dearest students, aren't I?"

"Not any more," Quistis retorted folding her arms.

"Rinoa, what are you doing here? You're gonna fight me, too? Come on, remember a year ago we-"

"Stop it!" Rinoa shouted narrowing her eyes in anger.

"It's too late, Seifer," I told him, "You can't mess with our minds." I held out my sword threateningly. "To us, you're just another enemy, like one of those monsters."

Seifer swung his arms in anger, "You're comparing ME to one of them?" his shrill laughter echoed against the room booming louder. "I'm the sorceress's knight." He pointed to the window for us to see what was happening in the battlefield. "And look at you. Attacking like a swarm," he pointed his blade accusingly at us, "You guys are the monsters."

He held out his hand toward me in beckoning like we had the time we scarred one another. "Show me what you got. I'll show you who's the better man!"

My blood bubbled with ultimate fury. I clutched my gunblade tight and with a shout sprinted toward Seifer.

We clashed swords narrowing the gap between us. Sparks flew as we shoved one another against our blades. We gritted our teeth face to face. I quickly pulled away, knowing I wasn't getting anywhere.

"Is that all you got?" Seifer asked laughing, "I can't be beaten."

I blew out my breath narrowing my eyes. I swung my blade with another attack that he quickly dodged.

Seifer briskly thrusted his blade forward which I evaded by jumping back with my arms out to the sides.

With haste I slammed his blade to the floor and shouted, "Blizaga!!!"

"Fiagra!" Seifer cast.

The two magic spells of opposite descents mixed into one another leaving behind nothing but vapor.

Suddenly without warning, I scooped his blade slamming it close to his face. Seifer caught himself just before I could carve him with another scar.

"Demon Slice!" Seifer called out burning me with the fire attack as he swung his gunblade leaving behind a streak of green. He spun the blade in a circle along with himself. He appeared like a violent purple tornado. Before I could do anything he rammed into me slicing my stomach up into shreds. I fell to the ground as he laughed bitterly.

Blood slipped in between my fingers as I clutched my stomach. Everything began to grow black and I held my eyes shut. The slices stung me in an agony that I never imagined as I coughed up blood feeling death overtake me.

"Squall! NO! Don't die!" Rinoa's voice echoed in my mind.

I felt her hands grip my shoulders as she cried. Seifer laughed hysterically. "I always knew you would die by my hand, Leonhart," he retorted.

"Squall!" she shouted holding my face. I opened my eyes to look directly into hers. All I could see was her coffee eyes focusing on my deep blue ones.

Tears welled up in them and fell freely as she whispered once again, "Don't die!"

I gripped her wrists staining her blue wool straps. "I won't do that to you," I told her.

"Recover!" she cast the spell. A blue light surrounded me as I felt my wounds heal. I stood up as Rinoa remained on the floor. "I would never do that to you," I whispered again.

I turned my gaze toward Seifer who suddenly stopped laughing. "No way!" he shouted, "That's impossible to recover from!!!"

"I guess you're not as strong as you thought Seifer," I remarked.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!"

We sprinted toward one another as I quickly stepped aside causing him to stagger to turn around. Before he could face me, I sliced the back of him tearing part of his overcoat.

I realized that his confidence was his down fall. With a smirk I clashed blades with him again.

I made it seem like he was winning by letting him back me up. Suddenly I gathered my strength smashing his blade out of his grip. He was starting to get sloppy.

"What the?!" Seifer screamed scrabbling for his gunblade.

"Renzokuken!!!" I shouted before he could do anything. With haste I dashed in his direction. I practically ripped him apart by slicing and swinging my gunblade faster than I had ever done in my life.

With a hard shove I slammed Seifer to the ground as he clutched his wounds.

"This can't be!" he moaned, "Why?"

He lay face flat now motionless. Had I just killed him? I gulped at the thought.

"Worthless child," Sorceress Edea remarked with disgust. She stood up and held her arm into the air. With a cackle the ground beneath her changed into a black void. She slowly emerged into it as her laughter faded.

The auditorium is right below. I thought as I extended a hand to Rinoa and picked her up off the ground.

"There's no way you can beat her!" Seifer remarked, choked.

We ignored him as we boarded the elevator once again to catch up with Matron.

When we finally arrived in the auditorium, I didn't see any sign of the sorceress. A bad feeling lingered inside of me as I gripped Rinoa's hand tighter. I scanned the metallic seats above trying to spot her. With out a clue, I glanced at the stage with the podium in front of the red information screens reading off students' scores and grades.

I almost jumped out of my skin as I heard the shatter of glass. Looking up, I caught sight of the sorceress smashed through the glass scoreboard and landing right before the podium.

"So the time has come," Edea commented into the microphone, "You're the legendary SeeD destined to face me?"

What's she talking about?

"I must say that I am impressed," she continued in her highly majestic voice, "An impressive nuisance. Your life ends here, SeeD."

Seifer walked through the red curtains and stood beside her with a smirk.

The sorceress glanced at him and mumbled, "Worthless fool."

You're not our 'Matron'. I realized. She was a completely different person all together.

She held her hands up and shouted angrily, "All SeeDs must perish!!!"

Edea floated down just before us as Seifer stood in front of her leaning on his knees. Edea flailed out her cape causing a chime to echo against the walls of the auditorium.

"I'm the sorceress knight!" Seifer exclaimed barely holding ground, "you'll never get passed me!"

Zell sprinted toward him slamming a fist into his stomach. With a spin kick to the face Seifer couldn't evade any attack.

"I can't afford to lose!" Seifer panicked.

I sliced at Rinoa who dodged him quickly. She closed one eye in aim letting her blaster's edge slice the arm he shielded himself with.

He fell to the ground mumbling, "Damn! I'm disgraced!"

"Defeated already?" the sorceress spat, "Useless fool. Enough play. SeeDs must die!!"

"Maelstrom!" she cast with arms raised.

The area above us seemed to bend and fold as the lights dimmed. A black fog hazed over the area smothering us. With a quick snap the world broke back into place.

We all shouted as all of us felt the sting of the attack. Each one of us knelt to the ground in pain. Our bodies illuminated black from the heavy curse. I realized that I couldn't tap into my limit power. There was no chance!

Rinoa seemed to remain unharmed, as she narrowed her eyes. How could this be?!

"Quadruple treatment!" She shouted in direct defiance toward the sorceress.

A tan light emitted from the ground around us individually letting us grip our power again. 

The sorceress and Rinoa stared at one another as Rinoa clenched her fists menacingly. What power could she possibly posses that could surpass Edea's spell? Was it her intention?! I stood up in total question.

Selphie swung her flail over her head as Irvine loaded his gun.

"Quick shot!!!" Irvine shouted his limit. **Bam. Bam. Bam.** He quickly pierced the sorceress with his bullets. Irvine swung the gun behind his back craftily and fired. Once between his legs, another with his arm extended one near his face, and so on. Finally he ran out of bullets.

"Tornado!" the sorceress cast almost unaffected by the attack.

The whirlwind scooped us up flinging us in a circle. The wind suddenly died down letting us fall straight down to the ground flat on our backs.

I let out a moan, but quickly stood up once again.

Selphie circled her flail in a hypnotic motion. "Slot!" she shouted, "Cast triple Fira, triple Flair, and wall!"

Three tornadoes of flames spun in Edea's direction burning her. Next a volley of electricity and fire bent the area before the sorceress. Suddenly, a concrete wall emitted from the ground scattering rubble around. The wall grew to the ceiling and with a flash turned invisible.

"Foolish SeeDs!" The sorceress remarked while raising both of her hands again. "Maelstrom!"

The dimension above us bent and ripped again as I prepared to defend myself. With a spring of dark light, we were smashed to the ground at our knees. I looked to my side to see Rinoa unharmed. What the hell?!

Not only did the curse rip my body, but the pain from the dimension bending rendered me and the others near death.

Rinoa closed her eyes in focus. She raised her hand lining her chin while bending back her neck with a quick swing she shouted, "Quadruple Recover!"

Like before a blue tinted light surrounded each of us healing our wounds and removing the curse.

The sorceress angered more than ever held up her arms forming a mass of ice above her head. Finally, a massive blade of ice floated in her power. No not like before I realized as she swung her arms in my direction.

Rinoa flashed in front of me and shouted with an arm extended, "Protect!"

The blow of the ice knocked her back into me. I caught her as we fell backward. I ached from the blow as I held her. "Rinoa?" I whispered.

"I'm fine," she quickly replied and weakly stood.

I forced myself up realizing we couldn't go on like this.

"Laser eyes!!" Quistis cast her limit. She removed her gaze from the sorceress and took off her glasses. Two beams of green sliced into Edea from her eyes cutting a pair of hole into her cape.

"Insolent fools!" she shouted, "Meteor!"

The scenery quickly changed to a black night with various stars lighting the area. I looked up in a panic to see a volley of rocks fall full force for us. In flashes of orange and white light, I fell back to the ground. Selphie screamed as Irvine tried to shield her. Zell covered his head to protect himself to no avail.

After the attack I realized Quistis and Irvine lay face first motionless. No! Not that! Panic raced through me. I downed a potion regaining strength as Zell and Selphie did the same. Rinoa healed herself with a cast of Curagra.

"Irvy?" Selphie whispered shaking him but he didn't move. I gasped in realization. No…

"Resurrection!" Rinoa cast as I glanced into her eyes. They looked glazed over with almost a hypnotic look. What was going on?

Irvine and Quistis jolted back to life at the same time of Zell smashing a fist into the sorceress. Selphie practically choked Irvine as she wrapped her arms around him.

"We need to gather our strength," Quistis suggested.

I nodded as a pool of water formed under Edea. As Zell uppercuted her, the two dolphins that splashed up rammed their tails on her head.

"We'll each cast the most powerful spell we know!" I told them.

"Blizaga!" Selphie shouted.

"Fiagra!" Irvine yelled.

"Thundaga!" Quistis cast.

"Quake!" Zell exclaimed.

"Flare!!" I screamed.

The ground shook under the sorceress as she began to focus on balance more than defense. Suddenly, her body was coated in a layer of ice freezing her to the bone. An icicle shot up with an instantaneous shatter. A burst of flames burned Edea as she cried out with disorientation. With a strike of thunder that lit up the room she jolted from the electric shock. Smoke rose up from her beaten up body. The dimension above her head folded as flames surrounded her. With a sudden shock of fire and lightning she fell to her knees almost finished.

I could hardly believe it! We almost have her!

"Ultima!" Rinoa cast barely above a whisper. She drew up her hand tracing her neck and chin with eyes serenely shut. Once her hand swung out the room turned almost completely black.

An eruption of white and green sea-like smoke burst up from under Edea. The light spread through out the area blasting us all back.

Everything turned white and I couldn't see a thing. Panic shot through me as I took in quick breaths. Things began to come into focus again but a thick white fog clogged the area.

I caught sight of Rinoa floating...?! No that can't be right… But she was. Her body remained utterly limp as she floated slowly toward Seifer. Her head bobbed from right to left. Was something controlling her?!

I tried to stand or move but I remained frozen. It was as if someone had stopped all time except for Rinoa's. I panicked more as my heart leaped from my chest. What was happening?!?!

Rinoa floated at her knees just before Seifer. She raised his back and whispered something in his ear. What was going on?! She lifted her hand up as Seifer rose to his feet and left with a gleam of hypnotic trace in his eyes.

Suddenly Rinoa collapsed to the floor like a broken rag doll. Her limps lay in a heap of tangles. Instantly, the white fog lifted and I could move again. I dashed to Rinoa's side but looked up to see the sorceress still standing alive.

"Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Zell," she called our names with out a trace of callous, "You've all grown so much… and become so strong… I have waited for this day to come. And also feared this day would come. Is today a joyous day? Or and odious day?" She held her palm up in question, "Where is Ellone?! Have I protected Ellone?!

I don't understand. I narrowed my eyes in thought but quickly gazed down at Rinoa as Edea spoke to them more.

I shook her limp body and gasped as I felt her shoulders were as cold as ice. My heart pounded. What had happened to her?! I gathered Rinoa in my arms and searched for her pulse. I felt only slightly relieved as I sensed it's tiny beat under her skin.

"Rinoa! Please wake up!" I cried out causing the others to gather around with concern.

"Rinoa!" I sobbed and held her close to me as I prayed for her life. Please live! Make it out okay for me…

To be continued…

****

Author's Note: Wow! Finally done! That took so long because I by mistake erased it more than once. _! I would love to hear comments from you all. As for the next part I think I should have it out by December. 

   [1]: http://www5.50megs.com/darkangel/index.html
   [2]: mailto:RavenTheDarkAngel@hotmail.com



End file.
